The Subconscious Speaks Volumes
by daxcat79
Summary: SHIELD finds an artifact, once the treasure of the dream goddess Nott (Niorun). When Darcy Lewis activates it unintentionally there's only one person that can release her from it's hold… Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

"Is it a power source like the tesseract?" The question hung in the air for a moment. It was a very real possibility that anything they found could be just as dangerous and powerful as the cube taken by Thor. None of them were eager to repeat past mistakes. Nick shared a worried look with Barton before they turned their attention to Doctor Selvig. The sphere glowed despite the dark blackness of its color. It was contrary, dark and light, inherently alien. The sphere was already giving Fury the creeps, but he resisted the urge to step away from the object they'd uncovered during an excavation in Northern Ireland. It hadn't actually done anything… yet.

Selvig shook his head, but his expression was grim. "Honestly, we don't know what it does, but from what I can tell it's power source is faint. It'd barely power a light bulb after a millennia in the dirt."

"So it's safe?" questioned Clint. Scientists had an annoying habit of talking around the answers they were seeking. They never actually knew how to get to the point.

"I didn't say that. I won't be certain of that until I've seen what it can do, but without power that would be impossible."

Fury knew exactly where this was leading. It wouldn't end well. Scientists often liked to press buttons and flip switches. They were explorers in their own rite, but too often they paid for their courage… with their lives. The last time they'd messed with anything connected to Thor or his people it hadn't gone according to plan. People died. New York was still trying to recover from his mistakes. Could he afford another bad decision? "For all we know this could be even more dangerous than the tesseract. I don't make these kinds of mistakes twice. We need to tread carefully with this. I can't believe I'm saying this… but we need to contact Tony Stark."

Barton didn't seem to like the idea any more than Fury did. "Are you sure that's wise, sir? He's not exactly the 'look before you leap' type."

He flashed his best agent an amused smile. That was certainly true, but Stark usually came through when the situation was serious. He was a bit of an ass, but he wasn't stupid. "It's not like we have much of a choice."

"There is another option. We could have Thor take a look."

Fury had certainly considered that, but he wasn't quite ready to reveal his hand just yet. If the sphere was safe and could be used without endangering Earth… there would be no need to consult with Thor. "Not just yet, Barton. Let's see what we can learn ourselves first."

* * *

"Kinda creepy looking isn't it."

Bruce lifted a single eyebrow as he looked over at Stark. The sphere was floating between them as they poured over the data from their scans. It was a slow process without Jarvis' help, but they were managing. "I suppose. Whatever it is… it isn't emitting any gamma radiation whatsoever, but there are faint spikes of… well… delta waves being recorded."

"What? Like it's dreaming?" Tony was giving him a doubtful look, but Bruce was a scientist, and facts were facts. He didn't know what to make of it either.

Banner shook his head, staring at the sphere. He couldn't even begin to explain these readings. They didn't make sense. They weren't even possible as far as he could tell, but who was he to argue? Bruce turned into a giant green rage monster, fighting along-side the god of thunder (who flew with the help of a hammer). He was getting used to the impossible. "I have no idea. We'd need an EEG to accurately record these readings."

Tony sighed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "This is weird… like I have a really bad feeling about this. I swear to god if I end up having to rebuild Stark Tower for the second time I will be pissed…." He was a lot more cautious these days since New York. They'd all been affected in their own way, but seeing Tony Stark tread carefully when it came to this… it was certainly an eye opener.

Bruce shrugged. "How bad could it be? It's not even at full power." He regretted it the moment he said it, but there was no way to take it back now. Tony was already glaring at him. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"If bad things happen it's your fault," muttered Tony, eyeing the sphere wearily.

* * *

"Oh my god! Seriously! Jane!" Jane let out a long-suffering sigh, dropping her pen to rub away the growing headache she could feel developing like an oncoming storm. Darcy rushed into her office, eyes wide, practically beside herself with glee. "Jane! Tony Stark is here. Like right now… Tony Stark is in the building. Seriously, how cool is that?! Did you ever think one day we'd be in Stark Tower… working for a secret organization… with aliens and superheroes? Like… what if he comes down here-"

"Darcy! I'm trying to work here!" Jane snapped. She knew the stress was getting to her. She hadn't eaten all day and her research had hit a major brick wall that she just couldn't seem to get around or break through. Not even Tony's arc reactor was capable of the power needed to generate the bridge that would connect her world with Asgard.

Lewis sighed, folding her arms. "Okay… yeah, you need a break. This is ridiculous, Jane! You practically live in this office! It's not natural. Eventually you will fall apart. You should come up stairs with me and see if Stark is around… hey, maybe he's even wearing the suit, how cool would that be?"

Foster appreciated Darcy's concern, but she was in no mood for breaks or fangirling over billionaire playboys. It was bad enough she hadn't seen or heard from Thor in months, but the fact that he'd actually come back to Earth while she was away was eating at her. He hadn't even tried to contact her. She realized Loki's attack on New York had been the priority at the time, but she was starting to wonder if his promise meant anything at all. He was a friggin' prince! Why would he bother with her anyway?! It probably wasn't the first time he'd made such a promise. Selvig seemed to think he was decent enough, but he wasn't a fan of their relationship… he'd made that quite clear. He liked Thor, but he didn't exactly trust Thor. Maybe he knew something she didn't. God, she felt like such an idiot… and instead of just accepting this fact she found herself obsessing… working day and night hoping that eventually she'd make the bridge that would connect their worlds and bring him back to her. If Thor could travel with greater ease between their two worlds… maybe they could… what? Be together? Get married and have little gods of thunder? She really was losing it. "Look Darcy, I'm really busy right now."

"But Jane-"

"Darcy!" Jane interrupted angrily. "I don't care about Tony Stark or his stupid suit! I have work to do… grown up work… and my head is pounding… so just please… go. Just go." Darcy's smile faded, and Jane knew she'd gone too far. It wasn't fair to take her frustrations out on Darcy. "Look… I'm sorry," she sighed, deflating. "I'm just stressed out right now. I tell you what, I had Doctor Banner look over some theories I had about using gamma radiation as a power source in creating the bridge. He left me some notes in his office. Why don't you go get them for me? I'm sure Tony's with him… maybe you'll get the chance to meet them both?"

Lewis nodded, forcing a smile, though Jane could tell she'd officially ruined Darcy's good mood. "Bruce Banner? As in the 'Hulk,' Bruce Banner?"

Jane nodded, trying to smile. "Maybe he'll even show you what happens when he gets angry," she teased.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right… I'd be crushed in seconds. No thanks, I'd rather see that kind of awesome from far, far away! But yeah… I'll go see… for you." Jane watched her walk out, and let out a sigh as she pulled out her keycard, holding it in the air. Darcy always forgot. Seconds later the intern was back, snatching the card out of Jane's hand. "Right! Need that… thanks! See you later!" she called after her as she rushed out of Foster's office once more.

Jane shook her head, smiling. Darcy could certainly be a pain, but she did keep life interesting….

* * *

Right, of course no one was around. Why should they be? Probably on a lunch break. Did scientists even eat lunch? Jane and Selvig didn't seem especially fond of it. All they did was shove their noses in computers and books without ever actually opening their eyes to see what was right in front of them. She'd never met people who could be both smart and stupid at the same time. Darcy had been watching Jane waste away daily in her efforts to open a connection to Asgard, but it was obvious it wasn't just about the research anymore. She wanted to see Thor again. The beefcake was certainly worth a few skipped meals, but how much of her life was she willing to put on hold for him?

Darcy shook her head in frustration, taking in the empty lab with mild curiosity. It was huge, and cluttered like Jane's. It was like they all lived by a special code or something… they were all above keeping their damn labs neat and tidy. If not for people like Darcy she shuddered to think what would become of the world.

She had to admit though… it was kind of cool. Tablets and computers… technology she couldn't even identify all around her. It was like _Star Trek_ without the lame outfits. Her eyes paused at the glowing sphere in the middle of the room. She'd noticed it on the way in, but couldn't shake the creepy feeling it gave her… like it was watching her as she watched it. How could something watch her without eyes? She'd obviously been reading too many sci-fi novels, but who could blame her when it turned out they weren't completely wrong? Aliens did exist. Heroes weren't a myth. It was like reading the future without the fortune cookie goodness.

She wasn't going to touch it. She'd seen enough horror movies to know touching creepy, floating balls would never end well for her. Just because it looked safe didn't mean it was. She wasn't even supposed to be in Banner's lab by herself. If Fury or Barton found out her ass would be grass for sure. Jane let Darcy use her keycard pretty often when she didn't want to be bothered to go into restricted areas, but eventually they would get caught unless Lewis kept her thinking cap on and refrained from all forms of stupidity. So no… not going to touch. Nope… she was too smart for that.

Darcy frowned. "Oh screw it!" she grumbled taking a step forward to reach out, refraining just as her fingers got too close. "Damn!" It made her nervous. Why was it so tempting to touch? Darcy dropped her arm and backed away, feeling more at ease as the distance between her and the sphere grew. She reached the door in seconds and let out a sigh. "Yeah… I have got to keep a better handle on those temptations," she muttered and turned the knob.

In the seconds it took to open the door, the sphere seemed to wake up from whatever sleep it'd been in. One glance back told her she wasn't out of the woods yet. When her heart started beating extra loud to her ears she was certain she was screwed. The sphere was spinning, the room growing bright with this dark light, and she was forced to shield her eyes just before she felt the burn throughout her body, like it was pulling her in a billion different directions. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. The world grew dark and Darcy dropped to the floor. Her last thought just before her eyes fluttered closed, was that maybe she should have just touched the damn sphere after all….

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?! Somebody give me an explanation… now!"

Fury wasn't pleased… obviously. Stark almost winced as his voice seemed to grow louder and louder with each word. He was pretty sure the guy would burst a blood vessel any second. "Banner and I were working on a theory we had about the sphere. We had no way of knowing she'd go inside and touch the damn thing," he replied.

"Technically she didn't touch it…" Banner corrected quietly. When Tony gave him a look he shrugged. "Surveillance shows her reaching out to touch the sphere, but she never actually does. It activated without her physically coming into contact with it. That's big. It proves the device could have activated at any time. We need to be more cautious around it now that we know."

"I don't give a damn whether the kid touched it or not, Banner! I want to know why she was even in there in the first place!" shouted Fury.

"Director… I let her use my keycard to retrieve some files I'd left with Doctor Banner on using gamma radiation to create the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. I had no way of knowing he wouldn't be there… or that Banner was working on something potentially dangerous," Doctor Foster spoke up. Tony could see the guilt in her eyes. Despite her words she felt responsible. They all did. A few hours ago most of them hadn't even known Darcy Lewis' name. The fact that she was currently in a coma two floors below them changed everything. He doubted all the alcohol in the world would help him forget the terror in her eyes just before she collapsed. He'd seen the footage. It wouldn't be 'unseen.'

"Can we please stop playing the blame game?! It doesn't matter how it happened. The fact is she's unconscious and we have no idea what we're dealing with. We don't know how to wake her up, or if she can be woken up. We don't even know what that sphere is doing to her, but we do know it's active. Power readings are off the scale, which means we have no way of pulling the plug. No one goes near that thing until we have some answers, and the only one who can provide those… is Thor."

Everyone went quiet, and even Fury was rendered speechless as Stark's words sunk in. They were wasting valuable time, and he was far too impatient for that. A young woman's life hung in the balance, and someone as beautiful as Darcy Lewis didn't deserve to be hooked up to machines while the ones partly responsible threw around blame. Tony liked to think he'd grown up just a bit in the last few months… he could thank Loki for that. He still couldn't get a decent night's sleep, and it was getting harder and harder to hide his nightmares from Pepper. He had a feeling they wouldn't be getting much better if he let one more person die on his watch.

"Or we could just sit here and bicker some more… just give me a minute to grab a bag of popcorn," he added with a wave of his hand, his self-defense mechanism winning out in the end. Snark was a weapon he'd learned to weld well a very long time ago… way before Iron Man.

Jane Foster licked her lips, looking down at the conference table. "Stark's right… we need to find a way to contact Thor and get him back here."

Fury didn't look pleased, but he nodded in agreement. "With the tesseract under Asgardian protection it may be possible for him to return. Foster… I'll require your assistance… Selvig too."

They all nodded their agreement, watching Fury turn and leave. Stark shuddered. "Is it just me or does that man really enjoy living up to his last name?"

* * *

Heimdall was always watching. He'd watched as the organization known as SHIELD found a lost relic of Asgard. He'd watched as the young woman known as Darcy Lewis fell victim to the orbs power. He'd also watched as they bickered among themselves over what to do now that the orb's powers were realized. He sensed it's magic like a cloud of mystery, much in the same way he sensed Loki's power. He saw it like dark smoke, poisonous and deadly. Thor was needed on Midgard. The orb's power was growing unchecked.

* * *

He returned like lightening, in a flash of light and power, as clouds swarmed overhead. Jane was forced to shield her face as the wind picked up, worried a stray leaf would find her eyes and blind her. Jane's heart was beating furiously in her chest, and she wasn't quite sure how to behave. Selvig looked more on edge than she'd ever seen him, his past experience with the gods of Asgard changing him in ways she simply couldn't comprehend. He seemed about as eager to trust them as he was to trust himself.

Thor was as beautiful as ever, surrounded by the blue tesseract energy. His expression was all business until those expressive eyes rested on hers, and she knew in an instant that he'd missed her. She couldn't have hidden her relief even if she'd wanted to. "My friends… I believe you have need for me," he spoke, his voice like a boom to her ears. It woke her up, memories flooding back of Darcy lying unconscious, and the video footage of the floating sphere responsible. "Take me to Darcy."

Fury nodded, glancing over at Jane. "Take him."

* * *

Thor's hand rested on the glass, unable to take the steps necessary to go inside the room where Darcy lay unconscious. She had such spirit. He could only hope nothing had changed since they'd last seen one another. "I can do nothing for her." His voice was low, just barely controlling the rage and frustration swirling in his gut.

"Thor please… there must be something! Darcy won't wake up. The sphere-"

"Should never have been brought here!" he scolded, letting out a sigh when he saw the pain in Jane Foster's eyes. His rage was not meant for her. A lady so divine need not feel his wrath. He let his hand leave the glass to cup Jane's beautiful face, keeping his touch gentle. "I'm sorry…."

Jane wouldn't meet his gaze, shaking her head. "No, it's fine. This is my fault. I was so focused on my work… I sent her away so I could get some peace and quiet, Thor. Now she's lying in a hospital bed and I… oh god, Thor!" The tears were falling, and Thor was quick to wipe them away as he pulled her into his arms.

"You listen well, Jane… this is not your fault. You couldn't have known. I may not be able to help, Lady Darcy… but there is someone who can."

Jane's eyes widened as she pulled away from his hold. "Who?!"

Thor frowned. "You will not be pleased."

"Thor? Who can help Darcy?" she spoke again, and he could see the desperation in her eyes. He licked dry lips and glanced over at Darcy, hesitating to even mention the name at all. "Thor… tell me!"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" replied Fury.

"You have got to be kidding me!" added Stark, folding his arms.

Thor knew he would have a fight on his hands, but there was simply no other way. The sphere's power was filled with a magic not even Odin would dare meddle with. There was only one man capable of understanding the force that powered the orb in SHIELD's possession. It was an ancient magic, dangerous and powerful. It was a gem of Asgard hidden away like the tesseract for good reason. "Loki wields the very same magic that has Darcy Lewis imprisoned in her mind. In fact, it is the creator of the orb, our grandmother, that first taught Loki how to wield his magic. Without his assistance, I fear, there is no way to reach her," he argued.

Stark scoffed. "So you want the guy who, three months ago, tried to take over the world to go mucking around in Darcy Lewis' head?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"Loki has endured punishment at Odin's hand. Although he has yet to truly embrace his family as he once had, he has been freed of Thanos' influence. His emotional turmoil will take time to heal, but it is by no means dangerous to Darcy. I can assure you of that."

"Can you, really?" Stark questioned, rolling his eyes. "He's your brother! You were standing here defended him months ago when he was threatening our entire race, and you expect us to believe he's rehabilitated after three god damn months?!"

"Enough!" shouted Fury, before Thor could speak. "Thor, are you sure this is the only way?"

"It is our relics that have put this world in danger… first with the tesseract, and now the orb of Nott. The All-Father wishes this realm kept safe just as I do. Loki will not resist him."

The Director did not look pleased, but he knew just as Thor did that it was out of his hands. They were dealing with forces they could not yet comprehend. "How soon can he get here?"

"You aren't honestly going along with this, are you?!" shrieked Tony, surprised.

"If Thor says he could help, why not let Loki try? It's not like he could make things much worse," Banner finally spoke, having listened patiently to the two men's arguments. Thor nodded towards the scientist with gratitude.

"You're all fucking nuts!"

"Stark, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't left the sphere unattended, so just shut the hell up!" snapped Fury. "We have no choice but to let Loki try. If nothing else he can help us learn how to control the orb before more people drop unconscious."

"The orb contains the powers of the goddess Nott… my grandmother. She was one of the few to wield magic in my realm. Many feared her power, as well they should, however she was a goddess who ruled with patience and peace. It is the dark elves that cursed her creation and turned it from it's original purpose. Darcy's mind may be lost to us, but I believe with Loki's help we have a chance of reaching her."

Tony threw his hands in the air and sighed. "Fine whatever… let the psycho loose on that poor woman's mind. See if I care," he muttered, storming out of the meeting.

Bruse smiled encouragingly at Thor, his mild and assuming spirit such a contrast to the angry Hulk he changed into. "He'll come around… I think he just has a hard time believing Loki would even _want_ to help."

That would certainly be Thor's concern as well. Since being cut off from the scepter, Thanos' influence had waned, but the wounds Loki suffered from, cut far too deep to be healed in a few short months. Their mother seemed the only one capable of keeping Loki in line. Just because Loki _could_ help, did not necessarily mean he _would_ help. It would certainly take some convincing on Thor's part. He was not looking forward to their conversation….

* * *

"Absolutely not, Thor." Loki had endured enough at the hands of Midgardians. Memories of their battle weighed in his mind and heart. A brilliant failure he refused to deal with after his punishment at Odin's hands. He was fuming at the very thought of helping one of them. He wanted solitude. He wanted to be cut off from every world, and every person he had ever known. Why would Thor not simply let him be?!

"Loki, open your eyes, for once… and think past your own pain! Our magic in the hands of mortals could only prove disastrous, and my friend does not deserve to pay the price!" he argued.

Loki scoffed. "Do not presume to manipulate me. You do not possess my silver tongue," he growled.

He turned away from his 'brother' angrily, facing the window that allowed him the best few of Asgard. His exile had proved to open his eyes to so many things. Whether they choose to accept it or not, Loki was changed. Though his mind was cleared in a way it had not been before under Thanos' influence, that did not mean he'd forgotten those experiences. He'd struck an accord with Thanos, while his mind was deluded and consumed, and he certainly regretted his poor choice in allies. However, it didn't change the fact that he'd seen past the brilliance of Asgard. There was an entire universe out there that not even Heimdall was aware of. There were corners and shadows so much darker and more terrifying than he could ever put into words. The orb's magic had been influenced by the same dark powers that had touched Loki's mind. He wasn't in a hurry to face that darkness again.

"Midgard is nothing but sand on the beach, Thor. Until you open your eyes and see that… your mind will remain small."

"I would prefer it small if it meant losing touch with my compassion for others. Brother, you will help her."

Loki's laughter was cold as he turned back to face his would-be brother. "Will I? And why would I do such a thing?"

Thor took a single step closer, facing Loki with a rage his younger brother rarely saw in those expressive eyes. Not since his failed coronation… had the god of thunder looked quite so dangerous. "Your brother has need for you."

"I have no brother."

"We are family! Whether you accept it or not! I care not what you are-"

"A monster!" Loki snarled. "A Frost Giant! The very race we grew up to despise!" Loki held Thor's gaze. "I am a curse… nothing more! When Odin found me he should have destroyed me. Perhaps if he had known what I would become… he would have."

"Silence!"

The brothers froze as a new voice echoed in the small room where Loki dwelled in his punishment. They could hear her footfalls before she revealed herself, and not even Loki was capable of holding onto his rage in her presence. Despite his insistence that they were not family, Frigga was the only mother he had ever known. He could not deny her.

"Loki, please… Thor asks for your help. Such humility should be encouraged… not rejected," she counseled.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Thor. Oh how he hated Thor. "You requested she speak with me… didn't you." He knew the answer even before Thor answered.

"I knew you would not see reason otherwise."

He met his mother's gaze, and took in the worry and despair on her face. He could not resist her… even now. She was a weakness, but one he took on willingly. She drew close to him, resting her hands on his forearms, and his heart melted with her touch. "I do not ask you to play the hero, Loki. I only ask that you assist your brother in helping that young woman break free from Nott's orb. The path of redemption is not made with ease, but to refuse to walk it entirely… Loki please try," she begged.

In the months he endured Odin's wrath it was Frigga that stood by him and assured Loki of her love. Even now despite everything he'd been through, she mattered. "Yes mother." It seemed despite the whole wide universe, she was still someone he desperately wanted to please… almost if not more than the All Father himself. It mattered little what blood ran through his veins. He was strong enough to deny Thor, but never her. Oh how he wished Odin had left him to die all those years ago….

Frigga smiled, pulling Loki into her arms as proudly as she ever did. Her smile was almost worth it.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Stark on this one. Allowing that nutcase loose in Lewis' mind can't end well for anyone," muttered Barton angrily, snapping his wrist as he threw the tennis ball against the wall across from him. The angle was perfect, and it bounced quickly from the wall to the floor, and back into his awaiting hand.

Natasha didn't even bother to talk around the issue that really weighed on him. "You should know, right?"

Barton sent the ball away once more, refusing to meet her gaze. "Loki played around enough with my brain… I just hate the idea of giving him a new plaything. How do we even know he won't just use her? He could pull her out of her coma and turn her into a mindless drone ready to follow his every command. Hell, maybe that orb was enchanted by him and this is all just a ploy. I wouldn't put it past him."

She didn't trust Loki any more than Clint did, but it seemed a little farfetched that he'd use the sphere to attempt a second take over. "So his evil plan is to control a poli-sci major and take over the world? What's he going to do? Make her run for Senate?"

Clint smiled; realizing the flaw in his suspicions. "Okay, so perhaps it wouldn't be his best idea… I still don't trust him."

"Neither do I."

Another bounce and the ball flew back into Clint's hand. With a sigh he finally turned to face her, legs draped down the side of his bed, often shared by them both, though neither seemed eager to define their relationship. What had Loki asked her? Is this love? Hardly, though it was probably the closest she'd ever get to the real thing. "Nothing we can do about it though. We just get to sit here and watch that lunatic pick her brain apart and play."

She wished she knew what to say to make things better, to give Clint peace. She didn't. It was an ugly situation. She'd be watching Loki, and Darcy through it all. Fury had requested her to stay close in case there was trouble. "Who knows? Maybe he'll make a mistake and Fury will let you shoot that arrow through his eye socket after all."

His smile widened. "Dear god… I hope so."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I promise longer ones in the future, but I wanted to get out another chapter before the work week began.

**Part Two**

"Thor!"

The young woman that rushed to embrace his would-be brother was obviously the same that had stolen his heart during Thor's banishment. Loki saw nothing special about her. She was certainly pleasing to the eyes, but there were far more beautiful women on Asgard… including Sif, the woman Loki had always suspected Thor would choose in the past. Was this truly the female that had enchanted Thor? The lady who'd managed to turn his beast of a brother into a gentle lamb? Pathetic. She turned to look at him, pulling from Thor's embrace, wearily. "Thank you… for coming."

Loki quirked an eyebrow. It was the last thing he expected her to say, though perhaps this Darcy was just _that_ important to her. "Do not bother to thank me, Miss Foster, I presume?" She nodded. "I do not come here for your benefit," he added.

She didn't seem surprised. Foster and Thor shared a long-suffering look. "Come brother… Jane will show us the way to Lady Darcy."

* * *

Invading the mind of someone imprisoned by dark magic was not an easy task. Although Loki was one of the few who understood it's unpredictability, it didn't necessarily mean he could conquer it… it simply meant he was one of the few capable of trying. The risk of being trapped himself was high, and it didn't help that he was currently being burned alive by the gazes of his 'former' enemies. Loki would have found it amusing that they now required his assistance if not for the fact that he was facing a dangerous situation.

His eyes were focused on the young woman lying in a coma, the sphere floating silently nearby. No one would dare enter the room, but that didn't stop them from watching every move he made with varying levels of frustration and mistrust. He especially enjoyed the knowing look Miss Romanoff was sending his way. Loki wasn't surprised that the archer, Clint Barton, stood beside her with barely contained rage, and a hint of protectiveness… for Romanoff or Lewis, he couldn't be sure. Oh how the tables had turned… though it seemed fitting that he still felt like a prisoner behind the glass wall that separated Stark's office from the hallway where they stood.

Loki focused on the task at hand, ignoring the watchful gazes of the 'Avengers' and stared down at the woman imprisoned in her own mind. She was young, with a physical appeal any male could appreciate. She possessed impressively sized breasts, long wavy hair, and lips that were full and shined a delightful pink. She was indeed striking… for a Midgardian. If he'd managed to rule this realm as had been his plan… he surely would have kept her around for his own private amusement.

Long fingers reached to touch her face, and he allowed his eyes to slip closed as he searched for her. The sphere pulsed nearby and he felt the rush of darkness swallow him whole, pulling him apart in a hundred different directions before he was pieced back together once more. He was ripped from reality just as she had been, and pushed deep into the subconscious of her mind. There was a very real possibility he would be trapped along with her, but he'd promised Frigga he would try to save this woman, and there was no turning back now.

His eyes opened, but the room where Darcy Lewis' body lay was gone and replaced by an empty hallway. Loki blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim light. Her unconscious mind… how dull. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. "Hello?"

No answer… of course.

* * *

When Loki dropped, Thor knew he was gone… searching for Darcy in whatever prison the sphere had trapped her in. He immediately rushed inside to catch his brother before he injured himself, gently placing him on the floor before he met the other's curious eyes. "He searches for her," Thor announced. "Now we must wait."

Clint let out a tired sigh. "Great, my favorite pastime."

The faint smile on Natasha's lips disappeared just as quickly as it had graced her features. He'd never had the opportunity to get to know these heroes as he wished to. The threat of Loki's army had been far too imperative to focus on anything else. "I am unsure how long it will take for my brother to find Lady Darcy," he admitted. "However, it is my hope that during this time we will be given the opportunity to come together as friends and build further the bond created as we fought side by side."

Stark's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Please tell me you didn't just request we do some sort of team bonding exercises."

Thor lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps we might share a drink and share stories?"

Barton smiled approvingly. "Better…."

* * *

The hallway was an illusion, created from Darcy Lewis' subconscious. Once one could see beyond the physical, it became easier to navigate. The dark red carpet certainly felt real, looked real… the mind morphing the incomprehensive into something tangible. The tan wallpaper was too perfect, free of the usual debris that came with time and the grimy hands of those who would frequent the hallway. He was in a hotel. Each room locked despite his efforts to open them. It complicated his search for the young woman who was friend to Thor, but he suspected she was close. It was possible there was nothing beyond the rooms, and therefore, he ignored them.

It was tedious… searching for this Darcy. He felt like a rat caught in a maze, navigating the hotel on instinct alone. He sensed that his surroundings were shifting and changing even as he walked them. Hallways looked the same. The elevators refused to function. He passed paintings he'd seen a dozen times before. He was inevitably lost as a result. The question was, had Darcy Lewis faced a similar problem… or was she the cause of his plight? Loki very much doubted the human capable of controlling her dream with such ease, but the orb was not meant for such creativity. It was possible her subconscious had created this maze without her knowledge, a likely scenario considering the weak and mortal mind he'd entered. Midgardians were dull creatures, so completely unaware as they lived their pathetically useless lives.

Regardless, Loki grew tired of walking in circles. Time passed quickly in a dream. Outside the mind it was possible he'd only been sleeping for several minutes, but in this illusion he'd been searching for nearly two days. He growled angrily as he turned down a hallway he'd seen at least seventeen times. It would lead him right back to the nonworking elevators. "Enough of this! Reveal yourself, Darcy Lewis!"

She'd obviously been listening. To his left the second elevator opened, and Loki whipped around just in time to see the young woman whose mind he'd entered. It occurred to him that it was the first time he was seeing the color of her eyes. The pigment itself was nothing special, but there was no mistaking the mischief in her eyes. She'd been playing games with him… extraordinary. "Aren't we impatient," she spoke, lips curled in an unsettling smile.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he saw the small device in her hands… a simple taser. "Do you really think you can bring down a god such as myself with such a device?" he hissed in annoyance.

Darcy Lewis glanced down at her weapon, and then met his gaze. "If I can bring down the god of thunder, I'm sure it can do something to you." She never let him reply. Her weapon activated and he was sent to the floor in seconds, overwhelmed by the crushing pain of electric volts passing through his body with far more power than was possible. His body thrashed uncontrollably, muscle spasms making him grunt in agony. He could do nothing but watch as the first elevator opened and two men emerged. Darcy drew close to him, lowering her weapon. "I know who you are Loki of Asgard. You're the guy who tried to kill Thor, and take over the world. Don't you dare think you'll be conquering me quite so easily either!"

* * *

"Another!" shouted Thor, refraining from crashing the glass against the floor. He would never forget the horror on Jane and Darcy's face as he broke the mug. It never failed to amuse him. Instead he dropped the glass to the table and grinned at Tony, watching him pour more of the auburn liquid he called scotch. "This drink… it is popular on Midgard yes?"

Stark shrugged. "Mostly rare… as in stop drinking all my scotch," he grumbled, sipping his own drink.

Although Barton had been eager to have a drink of his own, Thor noticed his interests lied elsewhere. He spent more time staring at the glass rather than drinking what was inside it. Thor frowned. "Barton, do you not enjoy the rare scotch Stark has provided?"

The archer immediately straightened, putting his glass down as the eyes of everyone focused on him. "It's fine… just wondering how long it will take your brother to go fishing through Darcy Lewis' brain."

Of everyone in the group, it was Clint Barton who'd been made to work for their enemy. Loki's scepter worked as a conduit for Loki's wishes. Through it, the one controlled was forced to carry out their master's desires; however a part of their personality and knowledge would remain intact. Thor knew it must be difficult to make peace with his part in Loki's plot. Many had died at his hand. Allowing Loki to bring Darcy from her sleep had not been easy… especially not for Thor. He knew well that Loki was far from reformed. "I wish there had been another way, my friend," Thor spoke, words softened by a sad smile that conveyed his understanding. He was not quite as blind as his brother often professed him to be.

Jane had long since left to look after Darcy. Access to the room itself was restricted, however Fury had provided her a chair to sit outside and wait per her wish. Thor wondered if perhaps he should be with her through this difficult time. Selvig was back in New Mexico, still recovering from his experience under Loki's influence. So many broken pieces left after Loki's attack… Thor only wished he were capable of putting them all back together again.

* * *

"Release me."

"No."

"You will release me from these chains!"

"Nope."

"I demand you release me!" Loki growled angrily.

Darcy leaned in close, sitting across from him, sprawled in a decidedly unlady-like manner. "Not. Going. To. Happen."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he stared back at the woman who'd attacked him. The volts of electricity from her taser should not have harmed him. He felt different in this illusion created from her subconscious. She controlled the dream… an impossibility he had not foreseen. He was weak… and at her mercy. He decided it was time to adjust his tactics with this Midgardian female. "Thor has sent me to release you from this dream. The orb-"

"One of yours, no doubt," she interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to you."

Darcy leaned back in her chair, arms folded. "There is absolutely nothing you can say that will make me trust you. You broke into my brain… how?"

She knew she was dreaming. Most impressive. She seemed far more aware of her surroundings than most caught in one of Nott's dreams. Even the Aesir were known to be unaware at least at first… he certainly had been the first time Nott showed him her powers. That was long ago when he was still but a boy, but it'd taken some time for him to understand the difference and see through the illusion. Once one understood the dream, they could control it. It was obvious that was exactly what Darcy Lewis had done. The question was… how had she done it? "The orb has you imprisoned. I was the only one capable of the psychic energy required to break through into your mind and seek you out. I was sent to free you from this dream."

"My hero."

Somehow, he got the feeling her words were sarcastic. Loki lacked the patience required to gain her trust. He fought against his chains, sitting against the wall in a room that looked vaguely like a bar. There was a stage nearby with abandoned instruments left behind, and tables spread about the dining area just outside the bar. The carpet underneath him was plush and new, though it smelled of smoke and wine. "Release me and I will lead you out of this dream," he growled through gritted teeth.

Darcy smiled. "You don't think I've already tried? There's no way out."

"The orb has you imprisoned here, however I am free of it's influence. I can guide you out."

"Yes, because you've done so well so far. I've been manipulating these halls for days and you just kept wandering in circles. Gotta admit, I'm not very confident in your capabilities here."

"I was searching for you… not for an escape!"

"Or you're trapped here just like me, and now we're both screwed."

Her eyes darkened behind the glasses she wore. Her hands hid in the long sleeves of her pale brown sweater. So plain for a woman of her features. "What must I do to get you to trust me?" The longer he stayed in her mind, the less likely he'd find a way out. He didn't have time for any of this.

Darcy paused for a moment, as if to consider his question. "You hurt a lot of people back in New York. You killed Agent Coulson. Do you regret it?"

There was an easy answer to her question, though he wondered if she was prepared to hear it. It mattered little just how 'reformed' he was after his failed attempt to control Midgard. He had no plans to try again. "No. They stood in my way. I am a god… and they meant nothing to me. However… if it makes you feel any better… I have no interest in ruling your realm anytime in the near future."

For a moment he worried she might never release him as her eyes widened in what he interpreted to be horror, but then she let out a snort and shook her head. "I thought you were supposed to be the god of lies."

"God of mischief… the lies part was added on later when it turned out I had a knack for it."

Lewis smiled at that.

* * *

_"I need a distraction… and an eyeball."_

_The world shifted and swirled in random hues of blue, intensifying color in the fogged brain touched by Loki's scepter. Under the influence there was nothing but the mission. Familiar faces, friends he'd shared a beer with, they meant nothing to him. All conflict and emotion were pushed aside like useless junk to a deep corner in his mind just out of reach._

_Hands tightened around Natasha's throat. "Do it, Barton! Kill her!" Loki's voice whispered in his mind, and all doubt was suppressed. The knife drew closer and closer, too close… not close enough. He could see faint flashes of fear in her eyes even as she kept him from ending her life. She knew he'd never forgive himself for that one. How many agents? The fog was too thick for him to know, but it would have cleared for her. Loki wanted Clint to remember her… it would have destroyed him._

_"Why am I back? How'd you get him out?" he'd asked her. The crushing weight of his actions made it hard to breathe. His voice was shaky to his own ears._

_"Cognitive re-calibration. I hit you really hard in the head."_

_"Thanks."_

Clint's eyes opened to the dark, and for a moment panic set in. He needed a location, something to hold onto. The dream drifted through his consciousness like a ghost, and he sat up quickly with a gasp, heart pounding against his chest. He was seconds from leaving the bed when a hand touched his arm, warm and soft despite the callouses. "Clint?"

Barton glanced back, eyes adjusting to the dark as he saw her weary face. He swallowed hard before forcing himself to lie back down. "I'm fine… bad dream."

There was no use lying to her. Wasn't this how they'd ended up in this bed in the first place? The nightmares were unlike anything they'd suffered before. Having something solid to hold onto when they felt like they were falling… that's what this was. She met his gaze and leaned over to kiss his lips. It wasn't normal… their relationship. It wasn't based on love and devotion, but need… two bodies huddled together for warmth during the storm that was their lives. He gave in to her kiss, forcing his mind to shake the last of those dark memories. He knew he was just worried about Lewis… about what Loki might be doing to her. Natasha would help him forget for a while. She was good at that.

* * *

"Who are your friends?" Loki questioned, curious. It was common to see projections walk about the mind in a dream from Nott. Often times those projections represented memories, faces of those held close by the dreamer. The two men that walked silently behind Darcy were unfamiliar, but obviously made Darcy Lewis feel safe as she followed Loki down the hallways of her little hotel.

Darcy Lewis kept her gaze focused straight ahead, holding onto her taser pointed straight at his side. "My brothers."

Loki's eyebrow lifted, glancing back at the older men that looked nothing like the short young woman holding her precious taser. Their skin was olive, green eyes shining behind long lashes, with dark, straight hair. One was slightly thicker than the other with a mole by his left temple, and a scar across his left eyebrow. "I see the resemblance," he muttered, and Lewis flashed him a glare.

"Let's just say my father wasn't exactly known to be very faithful."

Ah… now that made more sense. Loki focused on the task at hand for a moment, searching through the illusion for the truth he desired. Navigation was tricky in a world shaped by Lewis' mind. Although her skills were certainly impressive, it also complicated their escape. The maze was different now, and it was possible she unknowingly moved the exit point as well. He could feel it was close, but the shroud that surrounded it made it difficult to be sure which way to turn. "Your brothers… you are close to them?" he found himself asking as he took a turn to his left, feeling the darkness of the orb press against his powers like an invisible shield… they were very close indeed.

Darcy paused for a moment, a flash of something in her eyes that he couldn't quite identify. "We were."

_Were._ He suspected there was an interesting story there. Loki's curiosity urged him to continue with his questioning, needing something else to focus on as his body was crushed by the dark magic fighting his gifts. "Was there a falling out of some sort?" He could certainly understand that. For a moment Thor's face flashed in his mind, and he grimaced.

"They died… in Iraq years ago," she replied her voice faint and filled with a sorrow he knew he could never truly understand. "They joined the Marines right out of high school. Both killed in action."

He couldn't help but pause, surprised by her words. Briefly he wondered how he might feel if he'd ever succeeded in killing Thor. He'd always imagined feeling a relief in those moments when he finally conquered his greatest enemy, but he knew in the back of his mind he'd always held back in their battles. He wanted to hurt Thor, wanted desperately to torture him and cut him as deeply as possible… but kill him? Loki suppressed a grunt as dark energy invaded his being, sending a chill down his spine. The invisible pins and needles made it difficult to move, but only assured him that his path was true. "I believe we are close," he told her, forging forward through the pain.

"Why do I feel so… cold?" she asked.

"Dark magic… resist it's power and keep moving."

They had to hurry. Loki turned another corner and his eyes widened as the exit sign hung just over a large heavy door. "There! Move," he ordered, rushing towards their exit to the dream world of Nott's orb. He pushed the door open even as he felt blood drip down his nose from the strong current of dark magic resisting his intrusion with the greatest of intensity. He wasn't prepared for what he saw beyond the door.

Darcy Lewis frowned, cursing under her breath. "Now what?!"

Just beyond the door stood the largest brick wall Loki Odinson had ever seen, it's top reaching far into the heavens outside the hotel. To come so far… and now this. The blood from his nose dripped to the pavement below and Loki wiped his face in disgust. "Now… we're… what did you say again? Screwed?"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm mostly trying to keep reality and Darcy's dream parallel, so this chapter is mostly focused on Loki and Darcy during the night. Remember that time in the dream passes quicker than reality so while the Avengers sleeps months are passing for Loki and Darcy. Also there's some brief Sub/Dom imagery in this chapter, but it's not exactly what you'd expect, however feel free to skip certain parts if that kind of thing bothers you. It won't be making a reappearance (that I know of).

* * *

**Part Three**

The bricks were perfect in their imperfection. Hardened cement sandwiched between random shades of red… each brick unique. It was as realistic a wall as Loki had ever seen, and even as his magic burned away layers, red dust filling his lungs, the wall remained intact… seemingly untouched. He'd been at it for days, without results, his desperation to escape the mind of Darcy Lewis growing with each failure. "You could try assisting me!" he growled angrily, glaring back at Darcy as she sat near the hotel exit reading a book he'd yet to discover the name of… not that it truly mattered. Her back rested against the hotel, legs folded under her, and her glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of her nose.

Darcy snorted. "Oh yes, because while you wield powerful magic capable of taking down a building… I'm armed with a sharp wit and this extra special taser," she replied with a roll of her eyes, barely glancing his way as she continued reading her book. It must have been quite a page turner… she'd been sitting with him for days reading it. He found her quiet presence extremely irritating, though he wasn't sure why. He should be grateful for the quiet solitude she allowed him.

"You will help me," he insisted.

Darcy turned the page in her book. "Nope."

"Darcy!" he snapped angrily.

"Not going to happen, Loki. You wanna waste time, feel free… not like I plan on stopping you."

Being trapped in her mind would be just enough to drive him mad… again. Loki growled, walking over towards her to snatch away her damned book. He never got the chance. A masculine hand restrained his wrist. One of Darcy's fallen brothers… Andrew stood before him where he had not been before.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she spoke, her gaze still focused on the leather bound book.

Loki snatched his arm away from Andrew's grasp, shooting him an icy glare. "You would sit there while I try to free us from your mind?"

Darcy shrugged. "I don't see the point in trying to break down an unbreakable wall. Obviously whatever dark magic trapped us here isn't going to let us leave."

"I sense dark magic clouds this area, but the wall is different! It is of Nott!" Loki insisted, frustrated with her stubbornness.

Finally Darcy lifted her gaze to him. "And you really think I'm capable of breaking it down? Are you serious?"

"Try," he growled.

Darcy's eyes narrowed, snapping the book closed. She stood quickly and handing it to Loki. The cover read _Norse Mythology_… he should have known. By the time he looked back up at Darcy Lewis there was a sledgehammer in her hand. Her ability to manipulate the dream continued to surprise and astound him. Andrew backed away from Loki, watching silently as she raised it high and swung hard…. It did absolutely nothing. The wall remained.

* * *

Her eyes were focused on what lied sleeping behind the glass. Thor folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall as he watched her. "It may take time for Loki to bring her back," he warned her. Mortals needed their rest, and she looked so tired.

Jane's smile was faint as she turned to look at Thor. "I know… but I want to be here. I need to be here when she wakes up."

Thor shook his head, frustrated with her insistence to remain by Darcy's side, knowing her reasons were a result of her imagined guilt. "It is not your fault she's fallen, my dear Jane… you cannot blame yourself."

Her hair, longer than last he saw her, fell down her shoulder and into her eyes. With a sigh she ran her fingers through the long strands of hair, pushing them back. "I know, but I'm guilty of other things." She shook her head as she met Thor's gaze. "I ignore her. I always have. She was just an assistant… she was here for the college credits. She didn't know anything about science. I never even bothered to really get to know her, Thor. God… I don't even know who I would contact if she never wakes up!"

Tears were forming in Jane's eyes and Thor quickly moved to kneel before her, head tilted to the side as he stroked her face. "Lady Darcy will wake up, Jane… and when she does I know she will be very pleased to see you. Perhaps you two were not as close as you would like, but she knows you care, just as she cares for you. I could tell that much the first time we met." He flashed her a soft smile. "Go… sleep. I will keep watch until morning."

He could see the hesitation in her eyes, but Jane eventually nodded. "Okay."

* * *

When Darcy Lewis was a child, the only thing she concerned herself with was turning the world around her into one giant amusement park. The creepy hotel her mother worked at became the ultimate playground for a seven year old with Darcy's imagination. Each hallway carried a mystery just waiting to be discovered. There was Mr. Dohtry around the corner who never seemed to enter his private suite with the same woman twice… ah, but the ring on his finger told a story little Darcy would surely have to investigate carefully. Mr. Ellington always wore the best suits and carried a giant briefcase, but she'd distinctly heard Elton (the bellhop) say he'd recently filed for bankruptcy after being fired from his job. Surely he was off scheming a way to rebuild his fortune, and it was up to little Darcy to find out how.

Darcy Lewis may have grown up since those days of wandering in her mother's workplace, but her appreciation for creativity hadn't changed. The hotel had been filled with some of the richest and most well-known customers from all around the world. Exploring the hotel and learning the stories of those who frequented them was part of it's charm. Darcy moved around a lot as a child. When rent went up, they were off to find another place. Her mother just barely getting by with the money she made working in New Mexico's wealthiest hotels. The only home she'd ever known was that hotel. Her one constant.

Playing poker with Elton on his breaks, arguing with Maria (another maid that worked at the hotel) about why Darcy thought green food was obviously poison… those were the memories she'd held onto. When mom finally made manager after years of hard work things started to get better for them financially, but it broke her little heart like nothing else could. Her mother could finally afford a babysitter after school, and gone were the days spent at her favorite amusement park.

Of course, it wasn't until later that she learned that hotel was where her mother met her father. She couldn't exactly be proud of the fact that her mother had been 'the other woman' for a brief time to a Senator with a wife and two sons. Eventually her mom came to her senses and stopped their affair. Later when the Senator divorced his wife (due to another affair that managed to make the papers this time) she'd met her father and his boys. Andrew and Victor were the only ones who'd ever bothered to get to know her. She'd learned pretty early on that her father cared nothing for his illegitimate daughter. It hurt, but Darcy had a good imagination (and she could certainly pretend it didn't destroy her world just a little bit).

Being pulled into her dreams was like reliving those innocent years all over again. Her world was hers to shift and create. There was no SHIELD, no father sending her e-mails claiming he'd changed and was finally finished rehab (for the fourth time)… her life could be anything she wanted. It was her first taste at freedom, and privately she could admit it didn't bother her so much when the wall blocking her escape remained untouched despite her efforts to break through.

Darcy walked the halls of her hotel, not even bothering to concern herself with where her path led. The projections representing her long dead brothers (had it really been four years since they died?) walking silently behind her. She hadn't the heart to give them the ability to talk. Lewis was certain she'd break down if she heard their voices again after four years mourning their death.

Loki's words continued to repeat in her mind like a mantra. _You would sit there while I try to free us from your mind?_ Was it possible she was the reason Loki couldn't break them free? Waking up would mean facing her reality once again. It wasn't that she hated her life. She'd been so excited when Fury cleared her for a week to visit her mom back home. She'd been terrified she'd miss Christmas with her mom, especially when SHIELD was still concerned she'd spill all their secrets to every civilian she knew. It was bad enough she'd been forced to finish school in New York, leaving behind everything she'd ever known. It was certainly an adventure (and Darcy always embraced adventure), but it came with a price… it always did.

Darcy smiled as she realized she'd inadvertently walked back towards the bar. "Good job brain, I could totally use an imaginary drink."

* * *

Loki paused, eyes narrowing as he saw Darcy Lewis sitting at the bar staring down at her drink as if it held all the answers of the universe. "You give up far too quickly," he spoke coldly before taking a seat beside her. Though he loathe to admit it, he had grown tired of wasting his time trying to break down a wall that would not relent.

Darcy smiled. "And you don't give up quickly enough," she shot back, handing him a glass and pouring what looked like tequila inside. An offering?

Loki eyed the drink wearily before taking the shot. It wasn't as if he could get intoxicated in a person's mind… or even in reality (he was a god after all!) "I never should have agreed to this. It's obvious you don't even wish to leave your imprisonment."

Darcy sighed, shaking her head. "I do… I mean, I know I can't stay here forever. I just… don't know what to do to leave. I want to break down that wall more than anything, Loki… I just don't know how."

Loki could see she was being truthful. Her eyes were not made for deception as his were. She was struggling with something. That much was obvious, and it was possible it would take time before she was ready to face the barrier once more. Nott often used dreams to teach lessons to the lost. His own dreams often still weighed heavily on his mind, though he refused to deliberate on their meaning. The dark magic may have been what pulled her into this dream, but it wasn't the only thing keeping her here. Loki slid his glass towards Darcy. "Another."

She poured him his second drink, rolling her eyes. "If we're going to be sharing my mind for the foreseeable future, we've got to work on our manners, Loki."

Loki took his tequila with a lifted eyebrow. "I thought you were against wasting your time," he shot back, surprised as Lewis flashed him a smile. He hadn't meant it to be a joke. He couldn't quite see himself behaving that courteously with a human.

"They said you were a cold-blooded killer, but they didn't say you were funny too." Darcy knocked back her own shot of tequila and grinned. "Perhaps this won't be so bad, after all…."

* * *

Time was passing slower than Loki Odinson was used to. Days and nights blurred together, meaningless when there was no need for sleep. Intellectually he understood that time passed quicker in the mind than outside it. While months passed for Loki and Darcy, it was quite possible only hours had gone by for his brother and the rest of the Avengers. He found himself growing tired with the thoughts rolling around in his mind, replaying every choice he'd ever made that brought him to this dull and lifeless world.

Discovering how to break down the barrier was his first priority, proved difficult when Darcy refused to trust him. He certainly couldn't blame her. Though he wanted nothing more than to escape the prison of Darcy's mind, even he realized he was the last person who should be trusted with the secrets of her life. Certain things were easy to discuss. Darcy Lewis shared a complicated relationship with her father that Loki fully understood like no one else could. She doubted her father's love just as Loki doubted Odin's. There was pain in her heart that Lewis refused to unbury, but who was he to insist? Did he not struggle with the same frustrations?

Her love for her mother was another parallel. Darcy respected her mother over all others, despite her affair with the Senator. Loki found himself fascinated with their relationship, a bond he knew through Frigga. She wanted to make her mother proud, to repay her for all the sacrifices made on Darcy's behalf despite understanding that she never could. Stories shared about her mother were always told with fond smiles and bright eyes. Dark times between them were brief, and never rehashed for long.

Yet, Loki found it interesting that it was only her brothers that she'd chosen to create projections of, her constant guards during times when she felt unsafe or alone. She spoke of them with the same inflections one might use reading a newspaper article. She spoke facts, and nothing more, free of emotions good or bad. He didn't know what to make of it. There was something about the projections themselves that made Loki uneasy. Perhaps because they behaved more like ghosts… floating the halls of Darcy's hotel, appearing and disappearing as needed, but never once uttering a word, or expressing emotion. They were incomplete, and Loki knew Darcy had made them so on purpose. In an effort to understand this puzzle he often spent time wandering the hotel halls in search for rooms left unlocked. He waited for moments when Darcy was distracted to try the doors, knowing she was watching him. He'd yet to find a single one left unlocked… so far.

Loki watched Darcy exit room 803, holding her favorite book, looking just a little more distracted than usual. He kept himself well hidden as she left, taking the elevator down (more than likely heading back down towards the bar. The moment the elevator doors closed Loki walked towards the door and turned the knob, smiling wickedly as it opened. Preservation fueled his curiosity, knowing it was possibly the key to freeing them both from Nott's orb. With a pause to make sure no one was watching, Loki slipped inside.

* * *

The god of mischief was a nosey bastard. Darcy wasn't fond of people trying to poke around in her mind. Everyone has their secrets, and she had every right to hold onto hers. She knew Loki was only trying to understand her so he could break down the wall. She couldn't fault him for trying to make his discoveries the only way he knew how, but he was going about it entirely wrong, and she wasn't above a little mischief of her own.

Darcy Lewis was also a college student, and as with many college students there were only a few things that frequented her mind… sex, school, fun, and uh… let's face it, sex. She'd left Loki a gift he'd never forget. Lewis opened the elevator doors, exiting slowly with Andrew walking beside her with reproach in his eyes. She knew he'd never approve of her tactics. _"Jesus Darcy, could you think about the consequences just once in your life before you do these things?"_How many times had she heard him say that? At least a dozen. She hadn't been surprised when the day he'd shipped out for basic training he'd kissed her forehead and begged her to stay out of trouble. As if she were capable of such a thing!

She sent Andrew away and waiting patiently at the door. She wouldn't miss this for the world.

* * *

Loki was no prude, but the scene he'd walked into would make even Thanos blush just a bit. Pressed against the wall, he watched with wide open eyes, an image of himself shuddering and moaning with overwhelming need. His wrists were tied to the bedpost in intricate knots, black rope a stark contrast to his pale skin. He was also totally, and completely naked. Darcy stood over the bed with a wicked smile, licking dry lips as she leaned down and crawled the bed towards him.

"Darcy," his other self whispered desperately, and she shook her head, holding a black scarf.

She was dressed in a pale green nightie that cut low to expose her glorious cleavage. She straddled him quickly, letting the scarf caress his sensitive skin before she wrapped it around his eyes. "No talking, or next I get the gag," she threatened.

Loki straightened, conflicted emotions washing over him at the very thought of submitting to Darcy in such a way. His other self didn't seem bothered in the slightest, smiling wide as she kissed his neck, biting and nipping down towards his nipples. She took her time there, teasing each one while Loki bit his bottom lip in the effort to keep quiet. Licking and sucking each nipple till he was shaking in his efforts to keep still.

"Good boy."

Loki's eyes narrowed as the scene continued to play out, though other parts of him didn't seem quite as offended… traitorous biology. He watched her moving lower, biting hard on Loki's stomach, enough to leave a mark before she reached her final destination. Not even the god of mischief could help a gasp as she took him into her mouth as if she had no gag reflex to speak of. Inhaling his scent as his manhood disappeared down her throat. By Valhalla… he certainly was no virgin, but females on Asgard were rarely so… willing.

He could see no more of this. His body was overheating, hands shaking with want, blood draining south, leaving him speechless and extremely aroused. Was this truly what Darcy entertained herself with? Images of their bodies writhing in pleasure, of sweat and heat? It occurred to Loki that it had been a very long time since such thoughts had been dwelled upon. It was the last thing he'd expected to be on _her_ mind.

Loki's eyes slipped closed as he heard himself moan wantonly for Darcy, arching into her touch like a whore. He shuddered and felt for the door, fumbling mindlessly for it until the metal brushed his fingers and he turned it quickly. He slipped out of the room without another glance back, just barely keeping his breathing under control. A mistake. His eyes opened just in time to see Darcy Lewis' smile… the same wicked smile he'd seen not moments before. With his back pressed to the door, never once did he think a Midgardian would have _him_ cornered.

"Enjoy the show?"

Loki was still trying to catch his breath, but it occurred to him that the god of mischief had just been tricked in the worst of ways. Fury and arousal began a war inside him that would surely destroy him whole. "You knew," he hissed.

Darcy folded her arms in annoyance. "Of course I knew! It's my mind! You think I can't tell when you're poking your pointy nose in places it ought not be?! This isn't reality, Loki. You don't seem to realize that just yet!"

Being fooled by a mortal was a hard strike to his dignity, but as a Prince of Asgard he'd been raised to never accept defeat quite so easily. "You fail to realize our situation, Darcy Lewis! Just because you seem content to live in this nightmare doesn't mean I am!"

"Trust me; I don't want you here anymore than you want to be here."

"Then you must stop resisting me!"

"No!" she shouted, quite threatening considering she was nearly half his size. "I'm never going to stop resisting you! You aren't Thor! You aren't Jane! We aren't friends, Loki! You've given me no reason to trust you! So no, I'm not just going to open my soul to the monster who killed almost a hundred people in a few short days!"

Monster… and wasn't that exactly what he was? How could he ever expect her to trust him? His own family didn't trust him, save for Thor, the mindless brute. Loki leaned in close, forcing her to take a step back. "This is not a game, Darcy!"

"Says the _god of mischief_!"

"I'm not the one playing with our very lives!" he screamed angrily.

Andrew and Victor appeared by Darcy's side in seconds, giving her the strength to face down the god of mischief, shooting Loki their best intimidating stares. She removed her glasses and held his gaze without fear, and they almost seemed to glow with the flame of her anger. "Fine… you want to solve this mystery, feel free, but not like this! My private memories aren't yours to play with! You want to talk, we'll talk! You want to break down my walls, I encourage you to try… but if I catch you trying to invade my memories like this again… I swear to god I will taser you and chain you up again!"

He wasn't used to being threatened, but he knew she could follow through with her threat, and that only angered him more. He just barely kept his control in check as he looked down at her, reminded of the image she'd left him in the hotel room he'd just escaped. "Kinky," he almost growled.

Darcy's smile was cold, and glancing down for a second. Her smile only widened. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm going to give you some privacy," she finally spoke. "Because that's just how nice I am."

Loki quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Privacy?" he questioned as she moved to walk away.

Again she glanced down. "You're practically bursting through your pants, Loki… you might want to take care of that," she pointed out.

Loki's eyes widened as he looked down at his arousal, eyes narrowing in his frustration as he was reminded of her prank. He let out a snarl as he stalked towards the exit, ignoring the pain of his aching crotch.

* * *

They didn't talk again for almost a week. Darcy wasn't surprised. She supposed her prank had been taking things a little too far, though considering the things he'd done, perhaps she hadn't gone far enough. She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like this… being exposed from the inside out. Who would ever be okay with that? Especially when it was Loki ripping secrets out of her with all the finesse of a hobo looking for crack. This wasn't easy for her, not that he seemed to understand that. Of course she wanted to break down that wall, but she'd be doing it her way… not his.

Darcy stared down at the brick wall. It almost seemed to be laughing at her. She wasn't sure where to look. She wasn't even sure where to begin. Her life had it's share of tragedy and regret, but no more than anyone else's. It wasn't like she was holding onto some deep dark secret that would change the course of her life forever. It was all very simple. She was from a small town. She had her demons, most of them surrounding her relationship with her father. She had some pain, having a lot to do with her brothers' deaths. She also had so much to be proud of… graduating top of her class, getting accepted to a school near home (and quite a few she'd never thought in a million years would consider her). Then she'd started working for Jane, tasered the god of thunder, and all her plans were blown to shit in seconds. Damn… breaking down her walls wasn't an easy task when life seemed insistent on sending her curve balls so fucking often.

"You seem lost in thought."

His voice was softer than she'd ever heard it before, and Darcy looked up, watching Loki sit beside her. It seemed he'd gotten over his embarrassment enough to face her again. She smiled at the memory of seeing him blush… that was definitely a story she'd be sharing the moment she woke up. "Just trying to figure out what's keeping us here."

"You believe you can solve the riddle yourself?" he questioned.

Darcy shook her head. She knew better than that. "Probably not, but I figured you deserved your space for a while."

Loki was staring at her, but she refused to meet his gaze. Instead she focused on the wall before her. Of all the people she'd expected to come after her… not once had she expected Loki. She knew he wasn't doing this for her. They'd never even met before he'd invaded her mind. Over the last few months she'd found herself alone with only Loki to look to for company. Would anyone fault her for enjoying it every once in a while? Would people hate her for trusting him with secrets she could barely face herself? Would she hate herself?

"I'm sorry… for the uh… prank."

Loki's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It wasn't as if I didn't deserve it… in fact, I must admit… I'm rather impressed. Your mind is… extremely stimulating."

Darcy laughed at that. "I'm sure it is!" She'd always been a bit of a freak underneath her innocent exterior. The layers of Darcy Lewis were never what people expected. She was proud of that. "Still… I probably shouldn't have called you a monster."

"I am a monster."

Darcy frowned, eyes lowering to her hands as they played with the edges of her sweater. A few strands of string hung from one of the edges, and she wrapped it tightly around her finger, watching it turn red. "I'm not sure I believe that. I mean, you did kill people… but I get the feeling it doesn't mean the same thing where you grew up. Thor admitted he wasn't exactly the gentlest soul before he was sent to earth. Who knows? Maybe if he'd had his powers… we would have been calling him a monster too," she mused.

"Perhaps, but even by Asgardian standards I am a bit of a black sheep," he insisted.

Darcy finally looked over at him, seeing something dark in his eyes. She wanted to know more, but it wasn't his mind she was supposed to be digging through… it was hers. "There's one in every family," she said instead, with a strained smile.

"Are you the black sheep in yours?" he asked with a weary smile.

Black sheep? Her? Definitely not. Darcy Lewis was the girl who made the best grades, had a loyal group of friends, made her professors proud, and earned the interest of all the cutest guys. The craziest thing she'd ever done was work for Jane Foster to earn six fucking credits, and get herself pulled into a mess she couldn't possibly dig herself out of. "Not me… I think my dad holds the official title of 'black sheep.' His kids grew up relatively normal in spite of him."

"Ah yes, your brothers the heroes."

Heroes… it's certainly what she'd call them, but the rest of the world? Probably not. Darcy lowered her gaze to her finger which was currently going numb due to lack of circulation. She unwrapped the string around it and rubbed it gently as feeling returned. "Uh yeah… sure."

To Be Continued

A/N: I read a lot of stories in which Jane and Darcy are the definition of BFFs, but after watching "Thor" I always got the feeling she was more like that annoying co-worker you couldn't quite do without, even if you would never admit it. They may have been friends, but I don't think they knew each other quite as well as most people think. Of course, that's just me. *shrug*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Anything in italics is a memory or flashback.

**Part Four**

_Darcy rolled her eyes as Andrew recounted all the terrible things that could happen while she was away at college. He was a firm believer than Darcy should stay local despite the tempting offer she'd received from Oxford. She'd never thought she'd get accepted. It'd always been more of a joke than a serious interest, but her acceptance unveiled the secret dreams she'd spent most of her senior year ignoring. "You wouldn't know anyone, Darce… it's not safe."_

_"Says the guy wearing a military uniform," she shot back with a glare, before returning her eyes to the letter in her lap._

_Victor laughed, wiping sweat off his brow with a hand towel, having just spent most of the morning jogging to keep in shape. "Andrew, cut the crap. You just want to keep her home because you're afraid she's gonna end up having sex with every guy she meets."_

_Darcy snorted. "I'm not a virgin, guys," she reminded them both._

_Andrew made a face. "Ugh! I can't know that!" he whined._

_Victor grinned at his brother, despite the fact that her words probably disturbed him too. He was just better at hiding it. "Don't let him tell you want to do, kiddo. It's your choice. No regrets," he insisted._

_Darcy held his gaze, smiling wide. She knew Andrew and Victor would support whatever decision she made. They always had. In the end they only wanted her to be happy, and she was grateful for their support. She wasn't sure what she'd do without them. "I know." Her voice wasn't as strong as she would have liked. She was absolutely terrified of making this decision… it would change everything… it already was._

_"Just do us both a favor and buy a taser… any guy freaks you out and bam! Big or small… he will go down!" insisted Andrew with an impish smile._

_Darcy laughed. "Oh, you've got a deal!" she agreed._

She wondered what Andrew and Victor would think of Loki. In fact, it was all she could think about. Her mom wouldn't care either way. She trusted Darcy to make her own adult decisions… sometimes she trusted her a little too much, but she'd made too many mistakes of her own to make judgments. It was Andrew and Victor's opinions that concerned her. They had an opinion about everything, they always had. Sometimes she wondered if they'd made themselves honorary fathers seeing as she'd never really had one of her own.

Andrew probably wouldn't approve. He'd list all the reasons why Loki was dangerous, why she shouldn't trust him, why she never should have taken off his chains. He was always so cautious, so concerned with what everyone else was doing. It was like he could see all the darkness in the world, and he'd made it his job to protect everyone he loved from it… so they'd never have to feel regret. He was younger than Victor, but it never really mattered because he was always the voice of reason. He was the voice inside everyone's head… telling them to be cautious and never let down their guard.

Victor was the exact opposite. He believed in experience, both good and bad. He treasured his regrets in a way she'd never understood. When Darcy fell off her bike doing something dangerous he'd always been the one to pick her up and tell her how proud of her he was. He would have found Loki fascinating. He'd be the one encouraging her to take a chance, trust him and see what happens. He would be the voice in her head telling her if she was going to fall… she might as well fall hard. He'd want her to do whatever she could to break down that wall keeping her trapped in her mind. _There's no time to play it safe, Darce… sometimes you gotta just break some bones along the way._

With two conflicting voices in her mind, Darcy was having trouble knowing what to do, or who to listen to. Finding out what prevented her from leaving the dream would involve keeping nothing about her life from Loki. It was an all or nothing deal. She'd been trapped with Loki for nearly six months, and she didn't even want to know what was happening to her body while she remained trapped in this dream. To trust Loki, or not to trust Loki? What a fucked up question….

* * *

She was biting her lip. Loki watched in amusement as she quietly worked through whatever prevented her from speaking her mind. In the past few months he'd come to respect her strength as well as her weakness. He envied how comfortable she was in her own skin. She knew who she was, and she stood unashamed. She was brave enough to stand up to Loki, but intelligent enough to know when she should back down. Her creativity in navigating Nott's dream was beyond impressive considering she was mortal. Not even he could manipulate such a dream with her ease, yet another blow to his dignity. "Something on your mind, Darcy?" he asked finally, far too impatient to wait for her to speak.

Darcy frowned, lifting her gaze to his. "Twenty questions."

"I'm afraid I will need more information."

She let out a long-suffering sigh and shifted in her stool beside him, staring at the band she'd conjured to entertain them. They were the only other projections she'd created since he'd arrived, though he had to admit he enjoyed their music styling. "You ask me a question and I have to answer it, and then I ask you a question."

He didn't see the point. He never did when Darcy was the one trying to make it. "And why would you be asking me questions? It's your mind we must endeavor to understand."

Darcy's eyes narrowed, letting out a huff. "Yeah well, if I have to do this I'm not sharing all my secrets by myself. You have to give me something back."

Loki still wasn't sure he understood her reasoning. "And why would you care about my secrets?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't know… I mean we've been stuck here for six months and the only thing we ever talk about is me… or Norse Mythology. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad to know you don't have any animal children back in Asgard, but it's not enough. All I really know about you I learned playing you in chess or reading books I've read a billion times. If I have to be naked… you should be too. It'll make me feel better."

"We're planning on getting naked during this game?" he teased, flashing her his most devious smile.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Perv!"

"You're the one who left me with an image of you wearing a pale green nightie," he reminded her.

She shook her head. "Yeah well, I guess I'm a perv too."

"Are there any rules to this game of _Twenty Questions_?"

Darcy thought for a moment. "You get twenty questions… obviously. You have to answer every question, just like I have to answer every question you ask. No lying."

It seemed fair enough, though Loki enjoyed cheating far too much to agree to such a deal. "I will play your game of twenty questions." How would she know if he were lying anyway? The point was to break down her walls… not his.

She was staring at him; head cocked to the side, glasses slipping down her face. Her lips were curled in a subtle smile, as if she'd seen something he'd missed. It was extremely unnerving. "Do you really want to kill Thor?"

It was the last thing he'd expected her to ask, but perhaps he should have known better. Darcy Lewis was never one to tip-toe around the issue. "Yes," he answered.

"Liar," she shot back.

"Excuse me?"

Darcy shook her head. "If you're going to play, play… but don't give me that bullshit. You've had plenty chances to kill him. I saw him face the destroyer you sent. You could have incinerated him right then and there, but instead you just bitch-slapped him to death. You want him hurt… not dead," she insisted.

Her words trailed just a bit too close to the truth for his liking. "He deserves to suffer before he dies."

"Oh yes, because poor Loki can't stand being ignored-"

Loki stood, his stool flying to the floor with a loud clang, and the band nearby jumped at the sound, pausing their playing. "Do not speak of things you know nothing about!"

Darcy jumped off her own stool, refusing to back down, though for once her brothers remained distant. "You think I don't know what it's like to be ignored? To be invisible? People have been passing me by my whole life, Loki! I'm the fucking daughter of a senator, and I barely made page eight by the time people realized who I was! One of the biggest scandals around, and I was still a friggin' footnote in someone else's story! I've spent my entire life being told to fit in, and keep my head down! The only two people who ever dared to see me for who I am are lying dead in another country blown to bits, so forgive me if I find your sob story just a little played out!" she shouted, tears spilling from her eyes, and rendering Loki speechless.

How many times had they spoken about her family? About her life? Not once had she shared her story with such passion. Not once. Darcy seemed to realize a little too late that she was crying, and cursed under her breath, wiping away her tears. "Darcy-"

"Save it! I don't need your shit right now!"

He didn't understand her. She was like nothing he'd ever known. "How did you know?"

That gave her pause, sniffing softly as she met his gaze. "What?"

"How did you know I don't wish to kill Thor?"

Her reddened eyes narrowed for a moment in thought. "I don't know… I just feel it. I sense it."

He'd had suspicions for a while now that there was something different about her… something more. "You sense my emotions… you can skim through my thoughts."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You are in my head, Loki… seems fair enough!"

Loki shook his head. "You shouldn't be able to, Darcy. Midgardians are not capable of controlling psychic energy… you are different. It's why Nott's orb activated when it sensed your presence."

"I'm human, Loki."

"Indeed, but it's quite possible one of your ancestors was not. The people of Asgard, the Frost Giants, and a dozen other races have been interacting with your race for a millennia. It's quite possible you are a descendant… Darcy, you are impossible. What you've created here… it is beyond the capabilities of Midgardians. Instinctual magic…."

Darcy frowned, still trying to gain control after her outburst. "What does that matter?"

"It means you are special," Loki insisted. "You don't deserve to be ignored… neither of us do."

"You hurt people to get what you want."

Loki stiffened. "And that makes me evil, yes? You think Thor is the hero? Iron Man perhaps? SHIELD? You think they've not spilled the blood of others?"

"They didn't kill innocent people," Darcy fought.

"Are you certain?" Loki was tired of defended his actions. People dared to judge him, while those just as wicked were given honor for ungodly deeds. "Captain America killed Nazis, correct? Yet how many of those men were simply boys misguided by a psychopath? How many of those men were forced to join the military or be sent to camps? Perhaps they weren't innocent, but he still has blood on his hands, Darcy. Collateral damage… that's what SHIELD calls the loss of innocent life… for the greater good! Your heroes are no more heroic than I am!" he growled.

Darcy closed her eyes with a sigh, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter, Loki… it doesn't matter what they've done. We're not talking about them. We're talking about you." Her eyes snapped open, the red slowly leaving her eyes. "I know what it's like to be ignored, but it doesn't give you the right to force people to look. You could have the attention of every world in this universe and it wouldn't matter if they don't even know what they're looking at! Why can't you just be yourself?!"

"Myself?!" Loki scoffed. "I am nothing more than a monster! Isn't that what you, yourself said?"

"You aren't!"

Loki's eyes flashed red, letting his true colors bleed through and Darcy jumped back in surprise. "You speak of what you do not understand!" he snarled.

"Loki… you're… you're blue," whispered Darcy.

He could feel his skin almost burn, exposed for the first time since Asgard. His true form… the monster inside. Darcy looked absolutely terrified… as well she should be. He was nothing more than a demon to haunt the dreams of children, a nightmare. A Frost Giant. "My _true_ form."

Darcy looked away, shaking her head. "So because you're different, you let that dictate who you become?"

Loki took a step towards her, his stance threatening. "The Frost Giants are hated by Thor's kind… they are enemies… nightmares!"

"Your nightmares!"

Loki scowled. "Darcy," he warned. "You can't possibly comprehend."

She held his gaze, stepping towards him. The terror in her eyes slowly fading away. "I get it now… I guess I should have known all along. My god, Loki… you're scared! The Frost Giants were your worst nightmare, and now you're everything you've ever feared most! It was never about what the others thought… it was you who saw them as monsters. It was always you!"

The memory overwhelmed him before he could speak, rushing through him like an avalanche of cold ice overrunning his mind till it turned numb. The push came from Darcy, a subtle steering of his memories till they washed over him, broke him down in the worst of ways. He was unprepared to fight it.

_"They come when you're sleeping… like a ghost they travel through your bedroom! You never even have the chance to scream, because the moment they touch you… it's over. You're frozen… to death!"_

_Little Loki's eyes widened, trying to keep his calm as Thor finished his story. His arms wrapped around himself like a shield to protect him from the creatures that would certainly be the subject of his nightmares. "But they can't get in here… the palace guards would destroy them!" he insisted, trying to hide his shaking hands._

_Thor smirked. "Perhaps… but only Heimdall has eyes capable of seeing all their dark deeds, brother," he whispered with a wicked smile. "That is why we train. One day it will be us this kingdom looks to for guidance, and when the Frost Giants come… we must be ready!"_

He didn't notice Darcy's hand on his arm until his eyes opened once more, and he pulled away from her touch, kicking over a table with an earsplitting scream. He would stand this conversation no more. She would not manipulate the god of mischief!

"Loki!"

It was already too late. Loki was gone.

* * *

She was supposed to be digging through her demons… not Loki's. It just sort of… happened. Darcy knew Loki needed his space. She could sense him taking his wrath on the brick wall that guarded their exit, refusing to check on him despite the urging of every bone in her body. They couldn't keep going like this. They were getting nowhere fast, and it was partly her fault. She was so terrified of facing those things she never talked about… so she threw it back on him. Fuck… it was never supposed to be this difficult. Loki was no hero. He wasn't capable of saving her any more than she was capable of saving the world. They were fooling themselves. Loki never should have tried to save her.

Darcy was curled up in a ball of one of the hotel rooms, sitting in the darkest corner she could find. Andrew and Victor, her projection bodyguards kept close. She didn't have the heart to send them away. Their presence calmed her, helped her clear her head when she didn't know what to do. She only wished they were real. She needed them both so badly, so desperately. She needed their insane advice, and stupid jokes.

The tears fell before she could stop them, spilling down her face as if she hadn't cried in ages. She was a total disaster. A complete wreak, but it felt good to break down for once. She didn't even know why she was crying really. It didn't matter. Obviously, she just needed to cry, and she wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore. Sobs shook through her body, breaking the dam, and while Loki expressed his anger… she cried away her pain.

* * *

_Red eyes in the darkness. They surrounded him. Nothing but red eyes in the black. Demons sent to kill him while he slept. The temperature lowered slowly, the chill like needle pricks against his skin. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think. Eyes wide, shaking in fear, waiting for them to reach out. Loki tried to scream, but cold hands covered his mouth, burning his skin, and the tears slipped down his eyes only to freeze against his skin._

_Young Loki shot up in bed screaming, kicking at his covers as if they were the very demons from his dreams. "My child no! You are safe!" the soft words of his mother whispered, gathering him up in the warmth of her arms._

_Loki clung to her, begging her not to leave him, sobbing against her chest as the dream washed over him. The boy could still feel the chill on his skin, buried deep in his mother's embrace. "They came for me… the frost giants!"_

_"My son, they will never come for you here… I would never let them have you," she whispered, kissing his forehead, clammy with sweat. He only held her tighter and shut his eyes. Her voice became his anchor as he weathered the storm of his greatest fears._

_"Don't let them get me, mother," he whispered. "Don't let them get me…."_

Loki's eyes snapped open as he stared up at Darcy before him. He'd long since tired out from his rage, resting against the very wall he'd taken his anger out on. A weariness had set in, memories repeating in his mind, reminding him of all the reasons why Darcy was right… a foolish Midgardian. This truly was the worst nightmare he'd ever endured.

"I do not wish to play your game again," he finally spoke.

Darcy frowned, slowly moving to sit beside him, resting her back against the brick wall. "I don't think we really played it right anyway." Silence settled over them for a brief time, neither quite sure what to say to the other. He supposed he was still licking his wounds in a way. The fact that it was Darcy that had inflicted them made it all the more uncomfortable. A Midgardian… how the mighty have truly fallen. Darcy turned to look at him. "It was really weird seeing you blue. The red eyes were kinda creepy."

Loki's eyes narrowed, refusing to speak.

Darcy licked her lips. "It's also kinda cool… I guess. I mean, you still look like you… just blue. You had these weird lines… like tribal marks. It was kind of… beautiful."

Loki scoffed. "You were terrified of me."

"I wasn't exactly prepared for you to change colors, Loki."

"I am a monster," he insisted, disgusted by the thought of anyone calling his true form beautiful. It wasn't beautiful… it was horrific!

"No… you're not a monster, Loki. A monster is the man who tried to take over my world with no regard to the lives he was hurting. I don't think that's you anymore."

Loki regarded her curiously. "You think me incapable of trying to dominate your race a second time?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Darcy smiled at him, leaning close enough for their shoulders to touch. "Because I have psychic powers remember? And I think I'm finally starting to understand how you think… scary as that sounds. You may feel invisible, Loki… but I want you to know… I see you." Loki didn't dare stop her when she rested her head against his shoulder, stunned. She continued to baffle him at every turn, sending him in a hundred different directions. It was infuriating… and perhaps exhilarating too. Like flying and falling, though he had no idea what would happen when he finally touched the ground.

"If this is so, and you truly see me. I believe it's only fair I'm given the chance to see you in return, yes?" he asked gently, hoping she'd see his point.

Darcy let out a tired sigh. "I know… I guess breaking down those walls won't be quite as easy as I thought," she admitted.

"You must try," he urged her.

She nodded against him. "Okay… just promise me something, and don't lie."

Fair enough, he supposed. He hadn't exactly been playing by the rules. For her… he would try, just this once. "Yes?"

She paused for a moment, perhaps trying to choose her words carefully. "I already lost the only two people who ever understood me. I'm not sure I could go through that again, Loki."

It took him a moment to understand her words, and truly… they were chosen well. The fact that she would fear losing him was staggering, and almost… humbling, though he would never admit such a thing were possible. "You worry I will leave you?"

"Won't you? We're stuck in this stupid dream, but eventually if we break down the wall… we'll wake up. Everything will be just as it was before… you'll forget all about me."

Reality would certainly change many things, but it was obvious she didn't know him quite as well as she thought. He moved her head from his shoulder briefly to wrap his arm around her, pulling her to him as tightly as he could. "Many things will change when we awaken, Darcy… but you must understand… your impact on me will never be one of them. I could never forget you."

Darcy's arms slipped around him, and he found himself smiling… a genuine smile. That a Midgardian could treasure him boggled the mind, but the irony was… it truly pleased him. She pleased him, and confused him, and infuriated him. So many conflicting emotions… it was hard to keep track. "I could never forget you either," she whispered against him, holding him tight. "Not in a million years, Loki."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Things get pretty intense in this chapter… in more ways than one!

**Part Five**

"You are afraid."

Her hands were shaking. She couldn't stop it. She didn't even try. Darcy let her hand glide over the rough red bricks, ignoring the grains that caught her skin along the way. So realistic… these bricks. "Of course I am. Wouldn't you be?"

He ignored her question. "Why, why are you afraid?"

She didn't know. She couldn't even figure out where to start. Was she just supposed to tell him every detail of her life? Was she only supposed to share the bad? Or was it the good that kept her trapped in her mind? What if she left something out? What if she said too much? She didn't know how to share. No one ever wanted to listen. "I'm… scared you won't care," she finally answered, refusing to meet his gaze, focused on the bricks under her hand. She pressed into them, marking her skin like a pinch… as if it were possible the pain would wake her up. It imprinted her skin for a few moments, and she watched in fascination as her skin returned to normal, and the dimples faded away.

Loki stood behind her, still… like the shadows of Andrew and Victor. Her projections. Her ghosts. "Perhaps before, you would have reason to fear."

Darcy stilled, blinking for a moment as she translated his words into something that made sense. "You mean to tell me the god of mischief cares about me?" she teased, hoping their mocking banter would calm her nerves.

She heard him laugh. "You have been doing the impossible since the moment I entered your mind, why should you stop now?"

The impossible… that was Darcy. Her mother used to say that when Darcy asked questions she didn't want to answer. _Oh Darcy, must you be so impossible?!_ Her father used that word too once. _She isn't mine… it's impossible!_ That was her in a word. Impossible. She hated that word. "I'm tired of being impossible… too much pressure," she whispered, letting her forehead rest against the brick for a moment, as if those words had somehow taken the last of her energy. Maybe they had. She was tired of a lot of things.

"Why?" Was that the only question he could ask? Why? It wasn't like he would understand. No one ever did… except maybe Andrew and Victor. They always understood her. Sometimes it was a good thing, but at the time it used to drive her insane. They could see right through her. Nothing was ever hidden. Privacy was never an option with those two.

Finally, Darcy took a breath and turned to face Loki, leaning against the wall. "Because it's a lie! I'm not impossible! I'm just… me! I'm Darcy Lewis! I'm nobody special… I'm just like the other six billion people on my planet. It's never been about standing out! It's never been about doing the impossible! I don't have to impact the world, Loki… I just want…" Darcy paused. What did she want? Did she even know anymore? She shook her head and sighed. "I just want to matter… I guess. I just want to be seen, noticed, by someone. Not the world… I don't need the whole world. I see the way Thor looks at Jane sometimes, and it's so fucking frustrating. He looks at her like he would live and die just to see her smile. My brothers would have done anything for me, Loki. No one cared like they did. I never understood why, but to them… I was who they fought for. I was no one special. They were the ones doing the impossible. I liked it that way. They were my own personal heroes… no one else's… just mine."

Loki was frowning, holding her gaze with something like pity in his eyes. She turned away. She didn't want to see that from him. "You think no one cares for you? That you aren't important?"

Darcy closed her eyes. "I'm not, Loki… I never have been."

She was surprised by his laughter, but when she opened her eyes he didn't look very amused. His head hung low and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Eventually he met her gaze. "Thor would have fallen to his knees to get me here… he almost did! It took Frigga's meddling to get me here, and even then Thor was practically groveling like the fool he is! The Avengers were ready to unleash the Hulk if I even thought about hurting you… and at this moment I wouldn't be surprised if Jane or Thor were watching over you just in case we awaken. You have super beings, and men of the highest intellect looking out for you, Darcy. I stand right here… the god of mischief, willing to do almost anything to help you." He took a step closer, demanding her attention. Nostrils flared, eyes manically wide… it was almost terrifying. "Do you know the worst part? The frustrating part of all of this, the thing that _burns_ me like a fire every time I think of it? I find myself doing it because I **worry** for you… because you matter! The only one other than myself that I have ever cared for in such a way is Frigga! It is why you are impossible. It is why you are special. How can you not see that?!"

Her eyes were wide… she was sure of it. Was he serious? Had Loki just told her she mattered… to him? God, he was so close she could almost feel his breath against her skin. He looked furious, pupils blown wide, and she was trapped under his gaze. Darcy pushed away from the wall, focused on his eyes, reaching towards his mind in her desperation to understand. "Holy shit… you mean all of that don't you?"

He seemed to realize too late what he'd said. She saw the truth in his eyes, and refused to let him reply. He'd only lie to her… and they were doing far too well for his lies. Instead she pulled him down, her mind blissfully blank, and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Her actions were a shock to them both, but Loki took it a step further, kissing her back, pressing her against the wall and delving deep into her mouth with his tongue. Apparently, they were both full of surprises….

* * *

Barton watched in amusement as Thor struggled to keep awake. Every few minutes his head would fall, lowering less than an inch each second till he was jolted awake the moment his chin brushed his chest plate. Arms folded, Clint was leaning against the wall, just barely holding back his laughter at the scene before him. "Getting a little sleepy big fella?"

Thor's head shot up, eyes wide as he turned towards the voice. "Barton? I was… watching over Darcy and my brother." He was incredibly stiff all of the sudden, as if someone had just splashed his face with cold water, and he was wide awake.

Clint walked over to the god of thunder in easy strides, muscles pleasantly sore after a night in Natasha's company. "You've been here all night? It's almost six in the morning, Thor." He was impressed by the larger man's loyalty. He was the human version of a Golden Retriever in Barton's eyes. Loyal and eager to please those he considered family. He doubted the prince would be thrilled with Barton… comparing him to a dog, but he couldn't help it. The analogy worked. "You need your rest. I'll take over."

Thor frowned, hesitating as he glanced at his brother lying beside Darcy. Clint followed his gaze, trying to ignore that overwhelming urge to stab the man with his arrows. "I will be fine. I wish Loki to see a familiar face when he awakens."

Clint quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, cause we both know he'd never remember little ol' me," he muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I meant no disrespect, however I do not believe you hold his best interest at heart," the demi-god admitted.

He couldn't fault the guy for being concerned. The nightmares were reminder enough that Clint had issues with Loki… violent issues. "Tell me, Thor… he's not even your real brother… why do you care? Why concern yourself with the likes of him?" He had to know. Thor was a good man. His eyes were gentle, with an innocence Clint envied. Barton didn't understand why he'd sacrifice everything just to support a man who wanted him dead.

Thor's eyebrows were wrinkled in confusion. "Do you not have a brother?"

Ouch… not the kind of question Barton was keen on answering. "Yeah, but we aren't exactly close," he admitted.

The demi-god nodded, glancing back at Loki. "My brother and I were not enemies once. He remained by my side always. He was younger than I, and therefore my responsibility. We looked after each other. We fought together. He saved my life on more than one occasion. A lifetime as brothers cannot be so easily forgotten, Barton. Loki and I have lived far longer than you could conceive. These few short years of insanity could never wipe away the thousands of years of friendship shared. Do you understand?"

He did… sort of. Thor saw something in Loki that no one else could. Isn't that exactly how he'd felt the first time he'd laid eyes on the Black Widow? When everyone else saw an enemy, Clint saw potential. He suspected that was how it was for Thor. For a moment he allowed himself to wonder what Loki had been like before he lost his marbles. "I would have liked to meet the Loki you remember," he admitted, following Thor's gaze, grateful for the insight.

Thor smiled. "Perhaps one day he will return… one must only be patient… and hope."

For Thor's sake… Clint was willing to hope.

* * *

Darcy was pressed hard into the brink, breathless and frozen as she stared across at Loki who stood by the hotel door. They were struggling to catch their breath. She suspected they were both also incredibly aroused… she certainly was. If he knew how wet her panties were she was certain he would have ripped them off a long time ago. Oh god… what the hell were they doing? "So that was… different," she admitted.

Loki looked incredibly pale, horrified, but his eyes stayed on hers as if she were all he was thinking about… as if he were mentally removing her clothes one by one. Bad thoughts. Very bad. They definitely needed a time out… separate corners though. "Indeed," he whispered. Fuck, he was hard. She really shouldn't have looked down.

"You kissed me."

"I believe it was you who made the first move," he reminded her.

She did, didn't she? Fuck. Damn her libido. She was almost as bad as her father… or maybe her mother? They were both pretty bad. "Does it really count if we kiss in a dream?"

Loki frowned, confused. "I… I'm not sure."

"Like, if we were to have sex… would it really be sex? Or just a wet dream?"

That got his attention. "Are you proposing we engage in intercourse?" he questioned.

"Jeez, don't call it that…" she muttered with a groan. Why did he have to sound so sexy saying 'intercourse?' She needed to clear her head. She really wanted to kiss him again. She couldn't stop thinking about it. How his hands trapped her against the wall, tongue conquering her like the royalty he was, demanding she submit. Suddenly her little joke 'bondage scenario' seemed way off. "If you don't want women to kiss you, don't say such nice things."

Loki was smiling back at her. "I usually avoid it… trust me."

Yeah, that was certainly true. He was the bad guy, after all. The psycho who killed people, broke into people's minds, kissed them against brick walls… what was she talking about again? She licked her lips, a mistake… she could still taste him. Her lips were swollen. He was staring at her. Staring through her, but not like her brothers used to. They saw her strengths and faults. They saw the deception, the secrets she tried to bury deep down. What Loki was seeing was something else entirely. She felt naked under his gaze. Her skin actually burned under his gaze. "You said I matter to you."

He swallowed, and she watched in fascination as his gaze faltered for a moment. "A lie… to break down your walls."

Darcy snickered. "It must be pretty hard to lie when your dick aches."

His eyes narrowed. "Just because my body responds to yours doesn't mean you are important to me."

"Impossible."

"What?"

"You said I was impossible," she insisted, watching him closely. His eyes were nearly black now.

"Indeed… I did," he finally admitted. "You are… impossible," he spoke with wonder, and the look that passed over his face… as if he would do almost anything to see her smile….

In her mind's eye she saw all the things they shouldn't do. A flash of her writhing underneath him, slick with sweat, and he was kissing down her neck. She wondered what it'd feel like, to be with someone like him. Andrew would kill her. Victor would applaud her, but beg her never to share the details. She didn't even notice the bits of red dust clinging to her clothes. "Come here, Loki," she whispered.

Loki's eyes widened, but he didn't have to be told twice. He was on her again in seconds, hands slipping to her thighs as he picked her off the ground and grinded his hips against hers. Darcy absentmindedly gripped the bricks for a moment, ignoring the crumbling dust in her hand as he captured her lips in a kiss. "You matter," he whispered, so faint she wondered if she'd heard it at all. Another kiss, and Darcy Lewis didn't care.

* * *

He could feel the vibration through his bones, the strength of it's power like ice against the warmth of his skin, and the dark magic surrounding it like needles pressed into his spine. Thor's eyes widened, hands itching to summon Mjolnir despite there being no evil to battle. The pulsing shook the walls, and Barton's eyes widened. "What's happening, Thor?"

Both men's eyes snapped to the orb, dark energy glowing and filling the room. Instinct told him something was very wrong, and with his left arm he pulled Clint Barton away from the glass even as it began to crack. "I do not know!" he answered honestly.

Inside the room where Darcy and Loki slept, mechanical hardware shook and dropped to the floor. The orb seemed to scream with a fury, cracking computer screens. "Shit!" gasped Clint, stumbling as the glass that separated them shattered suddenly, sending shards to the floor on both sides. "We gotta get out of here!"

"No!" He would not leave. "Loki may perhaps be trying to break through!"

"Does it look like their waking up?!" Barton argued.

Thor hesitated for a moment, desperate to see some sign that his brother was defeating whatever dark magic trapped Darcy inside her mind. It came a second later as eyes fluttered, Darcy's eyes. "Lady Darcy!" he shouted just before the blinding light shined forth and they were forced to turn away. The entire building seemed to shake, and they were sent to the ground, unable to keep their balance.

* * *

Darcy gasped against Loki's mouth, blinded by the light behind her eyelids. "Holy crap… talk about an out of body experience," she groaned even as Loki pressed further into her. She could feel how hard he was, how desperately he needed her. She needed him too.

Loki's forehead dropped to hers. "What did you see?" he asked, hand wandering up her shirt to touch the fabric of her bra with his long, surprisingly gentle figures.

She bit her bottom lip, wishing she could tear their clothes away, wanting him pressed into her, skin against skin. "White light… blinding," she answered, tilting her head for a demanding kiss. Loki didn't fight her, letting her stand on her own so he could tug off the sweater she wore, buttons dropping to the floor just before the sweater followed. It was a dream, what did she care if he ripped her clothes off? She probably wouldn't care in the real world either. Fuck, she just wanted more.

His mouth pulled away from hers to latch onto her neck, teeth scraping at her skin, tongue tasting her, and Darcy's knees went weak. His hand squeezed her breast through her bra, and she shuddered under his touch. So demanding. So determined. She wanted to give in to him… in the worst way. "Darcy," he whispered breathlessly. His hardness pressed against her thigh to relieve the pressure.

The white light returned once more, blinding, her whole world falling to pieces for a moment until she felt like she was floating and flying. The bricks, so rough, turning soft and smooth like a mattress. She felt dizzy in Loki's arms. Pulled apart in two places at once. "Loki! Oh god!"

* * *

When Thor was pulled up, his eyes widened to see Tony Stark's face. "The sphere!"

"It's active!" added Barton, hands pressed to the wall as the building shook once more, the sphere's scream growing louder, and Stark was certain his ears would be bleeding any second. Whatever the hell was going on, it was freaking Jarvis out. It was Pepper that woke him up, eyes wide and babbling about energy readings. "We need to get out of here!"

Thor shook his head stubbornly. "I will not leave without Darcy and my brother!"

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you getting yourself killed for her!" argued Barton as more glass seemed to burst from windows nearby, and they shielded their faces just in case. It felt like the entire building was going down any second. "We gotta get out of here!"

Tony followed Thor's gaze, watching as Darcy Lewis' chest rose for a moment, and she let out a low groan. "Loki," he heard her whisper, and all three of them stilled.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

One moment pleasure. The next moment pain. Loki's eyes widened as he felt the sharp blade pierce his back. It would not kill someone as powerful as him, but the intention was clear. Loki whirled around just in time for the next attack, protecting Darcy as he swung with all his might. "Andrew?!" she shouted, surprised.

Loki's eyes widened as the once docile eyes of one of Darcy's projections turned dangerously dark, knife dripping with his blood. "He is not under your control anymore," he warned her, sensing the dark magic that surrounded him.

Andrew moved towards him with inhuman speed, shoving him against the brick as the knife's point pressed against his face, held back… just barely as Loki gripped his wrists. "Loki!" screamed Darcy, and Loki's vision blurred as he realized Victor was near, arms wrapped around Darcy as he began to drag her away.

His powers were limited, weakened by the darkness of the orb, and Darcy's presence in the dream. He could still taste her on his lips; remember the feel of soft skin under his hands. He wouldn't allow this darkness to hurt her, but first he had to defeat Andrew. Loki squeezed hard, gathering his strength, and swiftly slipped from the wall, sending the projection head first into it. Andrew staggered, but would not be disabled so easily. He went after Loki with skill, knife far too close to cutting Loki's stomach as he jumped out of range.

The next few moves were a blur of rage and slices as Loki dodged each attack, instinct and training keeping him from a swift death. His back ached from his wound, and he felt his tunic stick to the wound dripping with his blood, soaking through. He could hear Darcy screaming, begging Victor to stop, and it fueled the fire inside him like nothing else could. It was time to go on the offensive. Loki lunged for Andrew, slamming his hand into the wall as the knife dropped to the ground, and Andrew's skull was crushed instantly under Loki's force.

* * *

When the sphere weakened, Thor knew they were fighting. Risking everything, he rushed inside the room despite Stark and Barton's protests, covering Darcy's hands with his own, but keeping his eyes focused on his brother. "Fight, my friends! You must fight the darkness trying to keep you prisoner!" he insisted, hoping they would hear his voice. Hoping beyond hope, that they would latch onto his voice and come back to him.

The room groaned from the sphere's powerful presence, steel from the ceiling hanging loose, lights flickering and casting shadows as they swung back and forth. Stark cursed under his breath and rushed inside, dropping to the floor as he gentle smacked Loki's face. "Wake up, you psycho!"

Thor quirked an eyebrow at the Man of Iron, watching his friend smile. "What? You thought I was gonna just ditch this party?!"

Barton rolled his eyes, standing by the door. "They aren't waking up! The sphere looks fucking pissed."

As if it were living and breathing, but perhaps it was…. Thor's eyes widened, glancing up at the sphere. Suddenly it all clicked into place. The mystery surrounding the sphere making all the more sense. Why had he not thought of it before? "No Barton… that is not it at all. The sphere is fighting… the darkness holds her hostage as well!"

Stark turned back towards the sphere, understanding passing over intelligent eyes. "Holy shit… that thing's alive! It was dreaming! Darcy isn't trapped in her mind… she's trapped in the orb's!"

And suddenly it all made sense in a way it hadn't before. Nott's orb, forever dreamer, her prized possession, enchanted by dark magic and trapped for so many years. Sleeping… searching for someone to free it from the darkness haunting it's dreams. The orb was waiting… it chose Darcy.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Work has been pretty crazy.

**Part Six**

She tried to reach out, to sense the world around her as she'd done so many times before, but it was useless. It was like someone had ripped away her sixth sense with a suddenness that shocked her system. Powerless. Broken. Blind and deaf. The world whirled around her like a tornado, parts of the hotel breaking apart like the final nail in her coffin… breaking down her dreams. Victor held her tight enough to cut off circulation, and Darcy's eyes watered as he pressed her close and dragged her away from her only true ally.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" she barely managed to ask, watching the world morph around her, walls melting away to the darkest grey, soft carpet falling away to the rock underneath.

His laugh was Victor's, but yet so completely alien to her. It was like nails on a chalkboard to her sensibilities. It sent a shockwave of nausea through her, the most twisted thing she'd ever heard. Darcy wanted nothing more than to close her eyes tight and be back in Loki's arms… the irony didn't escape her. Perhaps those thoughts were like leaping from a frying pan to touch the flames. "You will not escape me quite so easily, little one!" Victor growled, his voice sending a chill down her spine. The ghost with words. No wonder she'd never wanted Victor or Andrew to speak. It cut through her and caused more damage than any knife ever could.

She fought him. Weak as she was, Darcy was born with a fire she could never hope to control. She kicked. She bucked. She bit at him with no regard to hygiene… and sunk her nails into his skin. He held her like a snare. The harder she fought, the tighter he gripped her, and the more pain she inflicted on herself. She'd fight till she was dead. There was nothing else to do. Her windpipe was being crushed in his arms, and she lost the ability to scream. The world continued to fall away around her, until nothing of her dream existed. Nothing familiar. Nothing that was hers.

He threw her down hard as the last of her breath escaped her and her lungs cried out in agony. When she opened her eyes metal bars sprung up from the ground, but it wasn't just her they surrounded. Her head shot up to the eyes of someone completely unfamiliar to her… and she scrambled away as she watched two delicate hands wrap around the bars. Eyes of gold flashed, a promise of something powerful trapped and fed upon till it was as dull as the world around her. "Who are you?" She hated the way her voice shook, and Victor was laughing once again.

"Don't you know the Goddess of Dreams when you see her, mortal?! She is Nott… the eternal grandmother."

Darcy frowned as the words slowly changed in pitch and volume, and by the time she turned around Victor was melting away just as horribly as her hotel had. The man that replaced him looked so much more terrifying, but just as otherworldly. Andrew and Victor… another broken dream. A nightmare took its place, and Darcy's eyes blurred through her tears.

* * *

The darkest of stories known to the Aesir, whispered in hushed tones by even the All Father. Thor could not be certain, but it was clear he'd put his brother in greater danger than even he could have imaged. The curse of the orb was like nothing he'd felt before. In it's presence he felt his power fail him. He felt his bones shudder like a twig in a fearsome storm. The stories his father often told were true, and held warnings he and Loki were to hold close… wisdom and knowledge being of more power than any hammer Thor could wield. If it were possible, Loki would have released Darcy from the curse long ago. Neither had truly understood what they faced, but Thor's understanding grew with each second as he stood in the presence of such dark energy… such evil. Not even Loki could face such a power alone. He'd condemned his own brother to death.

"Atum…."

Tony quirked an eyebrow, and shared a puzzled look with Clint. "Ummm… what the hell is an Atum?!"

Thor's head hung as his heart cried out for the agony that was surely awaiting Loki and Darcy. "I fear, my friends… he is a force more powerful than the All-Father himself. The curse of the gods… a nightmare of evil not even I would dare face alone," he whispered with a broken gasp, fingers curling around Darcy's hand as he said a silent goodbye to those dear to him.

Stark frowned. "Wait… I thought Loki was the emo one…."

* * *

It was clear as the world began to melt away that he was up against a force he could never hope to destroy with just the breaking down of walls. They'd been fooling themselves. So many months trapped away and they'd lost sight of what had brought them here… the enemy hiding in shadows and waiting for it's moment to strike. The rock mass. The swirling clouds… angry and dark. The wall that blocked away their freedom crumbling away to dust, but they were no closer to escape. He had a choice. Loki could free himself. A trap awaited him, and going after Darcy would surely end him. They were called immortal… did he truly wish to test that theory?

He didn't have to think about it. He should have. Thor was the foolish oaf who would dare challenge such a powerful enemy for the love of a woman… a mortal one at that! Thor was the senseless lug who reacted without thought of consequence… making the rash decisions that put him in harm's way. That was not Loki's way. It was never Loki's way… until now.

The image of Darcy being ripped away from him burned in the back of his mind as a constant reminder of just how deep under his skin she was. He would not leave her. Loki Odinson would face whatever darkness held Darcy captive and destroy it… or die trying. There simply was no other way. And even as he felt the pressure of darkness squeeze at him like a vice, choking and blinding… Loki refused to give in. He chased after the shadows. He followed after his fears. The nightmare had never known the god of mischief. It was about to get it's first taste.

* * *

She was beautiful and ancient, though Darcy wasn't sure how she could be both. The pain she suffered had greyed golden strands of hair, but they were still just as soft as feathers against Darcy's skin. "I am so sorry, my dear… the orb was never meant for this."

Darcy's hands were shaking as the woman surrounded by bars kept her close and away from… the other… 'Demogorge' the wind seemed to whisper that word. "What's happening?!" she asked, meeting the other woman's gaze.

Sad eyes. Sad and tortured eyes were what stared back at Darcy. The soul of a woman broken and damaged. She was a shell of her former self. "Atum… the God Eater. He is a demonic scourge of the gods. He's using you, Darcy. He is hungry."

She didn't understand. Or perhaps, she just couldn't comprehend it. God Eater? Scourge of the gods?! It all sounded so impossible, so completely outside of the realm of possibility. She didn't want to believe, didn't want to accept, but this woman was so completely shattered. Why would she lie? "He's after Loki?" Darcy asked, connecting the dots.

"He is after the gods, my dear… all of them," she answered with a quiet voice.

Why did she feel so familiar? Why did Darcy feel like her identity was clear, just out of reach… if only she would open her eyes and really take a good look. Why was this woman trapped? Atum was like a vampire, feasting on the powerful, but she was still alive… drained dry, at the brink of death, but held back for some reason from the end. Why?! "We aren't in my mind… are we?" she finally asked. A trick… to blind them both from the truth. "Are we in yours?"

She shook her head. "It is not that simple. Atum came to us. I bound us both to the orb in the hopes that one day there would be one capable of destroying him. My orb is his prison, and with it he takes the souls of mortals to bait true gods to their doom. I am Nott… weaver of dreams. I am so very sorry, Darcy Lewis… I fear you will soon die here."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Clint as he shoved Thor back from the orb.

He'd never seen Thor look so completely lost, the normal light in his eyes completely faded away as if it had never existed. Stark inched beside Barton looking just as concerned with the demi-god's mindset. "You can't touch that thing, Thor… you don't know what it will do to you," insisted Tony, grasping the table as another tremor shook the building.

Thor met their gazes, and the hairs on Clint's neck stood as static filled the air around them. "I sent my brother to face a terrible foe alone. He is my family. I will not abandon him." His voice was calm, sinister… and for a moment Barton could swear it was Loki staring back. They were obviously both nuts. Perhaps it was a family trait. He licked dry lips, certain there would be no reasoning with Thor. Didn't mean he wouldn't still try.

"If you touch that orb and it takes you… you won't be able to come out of it. You'll be stuck like Darcy… how the hell will that help Loki?!"

Thor's lips curled, and Barton took a small step back, nervous. "I will not be able to free myself from the curse, but that does not mean I am incapable of fighting alongside my brother. Once we have defeated the God-Eater Loki will lead us out. My friends… please tell Jane… tell her I love her." His eyes softened for a moment… and he held Barton's gaze. Clint still remembered the first time he'd laid eyes on the god of thunder. Throwing SHIELD agents left and right like they were nothing. He'd had an arrow pointed at the other man's head, waiting for orders from Coulson. Hawkeye's weapons were stored away, and he knew it wouldn't take much for Thor to throw him to the side like those agents. Standing in the way of Thor was never a good idea. "The building must be evacuated. Can I trust you to protect the Lady Jane, Barton?"

There were few people in the world Clint cared about. Even fewer that he would sacrifice anything and everything for with a simple request. Thor was one of those people. "You have my word."

Stark's eyes widened. "We're not going to let him do this!"

"You wanna stop him, be my guest," replied Clint as he stepped out of Thor's path, watching the orb pulse and wail. It was calling to Thor… hungering for power. It was about to get it's wish.

Tony glanced at Thor, realizing how badly this would end for him, and moved away. "All yours, Hercules…."

Thor wasted no time reaching out for the orb, massive hands touching its surface. Clint had never seen a powerful man like the god of thunder scream before. It pierced his ears, and sent him to the floor as the tremors intensified hundredfold, and the ceiling came crashing down.

* * *

"Move! Move! Move!" shouted Fury as crowds of scientists working under Stark and SHIELD exited the building. Most were already covered in debris. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole building came down… certainly wouldn't be the first time they lost a structure due to alien influence. Another mistake he'd surely pay for in blood… perhaps already there were innocent people in danger because of him… Darcy Lewis certainly was.

Nick Fury had only seen her once before… like a shadow. Darcy had meant little to him at the time. What did he care about an intern in way over her head? Keeping her, Foster, and Selvig was nothing more than an attempt to keep an alien incursion quiet… and hopefully give SHIELD insight on how to face this brand new universe full of potentially dangerous lifeforms. They were no longer alone in the universe, and he sure as hell wasn't going to face that universe without using all the resources he could get his hands on. He never expected things to go south, but he should have. Nothing ever seemed to go according to plan. He should be used to that by now. He still hadn't recovered since losing Coulson… not in these uncertain times.

The Avengers were the only option he had left, but even that was like playing with fire. This orb… whatever it was… came from a world beyond their understanding. They had no chance in hell of beating it if they kept jumping into things without the proper insight. Ants… isn't that what Loki called them? He was starting to wonder if maybe that asshole wasn't quite as wrong as Fury had once believed.

Natasha Romanoff stepped through the crowd, coughing up whatever foreign bodies found their way in her lungs, and held Fury's gaze. "We still have people unaccounted for… including Jane Foster, Stark, Thor, and Barton."

Of course they would be missing… damn it! "You're not going back in there… we need to get these people to safety. Barton can handle himself," he assured her.

He saw the doubt in Romanoff's eyes, but she was too smart to share what she was really thinking. She was too much of a professional to let the full range of emotions rushing through her leak out to be exposed to his knowing gaze. They both knew Barton was probably in trouble. Nick Fury couldn't afford to lose her too. "Yes sir… of course," she replied and rushed off to help the other agents lead everyone away from Stark Tower. Nick risked a glance back towards the building, hoping beyond hope that everyone was okay. He was getting really tired of writing grievance letters with no idea where to send them….

* * *

"Barton?! You okay, buddy?" Tony Stark had always been lucky. It was the only way he knew how to explain the fact that he'd survived a dark, damp cave filled with blood-thirsty terrorists… and managed to turn his life around. A few lights blinked on and off in the distance, but most of the ceiling had toppled on their heads. He'd checked on Darcy first after crawling from other a large beam that'd kept him from being squashed to bits. Miraculously she wasn't harmed, though he'd seen a few cuts and bruises from fallen debris. Loki looked pretty well off, but he was a god, and Stark didn't really give a damn either way. Thor lay unconscious on the floor, though whether it was the orb or the heavy beam that'd took him out remained to be seen. That just left Barton….

"Yeah… yeah I'm alive," the archer replied from somewhere nearby. Stark stumbled over rubble trying to reach him, but he could barely see a thing, and it wasn't like there was much of a floor left. "Find Jane Foster… make sure she gets the hell out of here."

Stark frowned. "What about you?!"

In the distance he heard debris slip and roll down a monster beam by Darcy Lewis' sleeping form. Narrowing his eyes, he could make out Barton's head sticking out, and his bad feeling got a hell of a lot worse. Clint groaned and cursed under his breath. "No way you could lift this beam off my leg without your suit, Stark. Just go. I'll uhhh… look after Thor, Darcy, and Loki."

Fuck. Tony took one last look around, his precious lab reduced to rubble because of another fucking alien device. "I swear to god… when this is over? We're moving anything even remotely related to Thor as far away from my building as is humanly possible!" he grumbled, struggling to move towards… what looked like an exit. "I'll be back for you the moment I've got the suit!" he shouted over his shoulder at Barton.

Clint forced out a chuckle. "Well, not like I'm going anywhere…."

* * *

She was terrified. Caught in the darkness, trapped, lungs filled with dust, and certain she'd never be found. Jane had chosen to stay in Stark Tower and rest in the lounge. Looking back, it hadn't been her best plan. The ceiling had collapsed. She was trapped under the weight of it, and pretty sure she'd broken her leg. Rubble hide her away completely, and she was certain by now most of the others had evacuated. Every so often she could feel the building tremble and shake, threatening to fall and send her to her death. Jane waited for Thor… hoping he'd come for her. Instead she was met with silence. Jane closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the ache of her body overwhelm her.

"Somebody… please… help!" she called out pitifully. Her throat was so rough… she could barely make out the words.

* * *

Nott closed her eyes against the brilliance of yellow and gold. She held tight to the young Darcy, wishing only to protect her from the monster holding them hostage. Such power close by. She could feel it be pulled inside the orb just as it had taken Lewis. Perhaps there was hope with this one? Perhaps there was a chance? Darcy trembled as Atum stood over them, burning with a hunger, waiting for the moment when the gods would fall in his trap. They were coming for Darcy Lewis. The goddess of dreams held tight to the young woman and forced a kind smile despite the pain tearing her apart.

"There may still be hope young one… you must be quite special indeed."

Darcy could only blink, overwhelmed by pressing darkness of Atum. It was choking at her, draining her as it did Nott. She only hoped Darcy's heroes came quickly… or they were graced with a quick death. No more tears. Nothing left to cry over. They could only wait now. Gasping for breath, drowning in the darkness of dark magic. Lewis would not last very long. Her body already grew cold and pale.

"Not long now, my sweet… close your eyes and pray to the gods to grant you strength."

* * *

"Hmmm… and I didn't think it could get any worse," muttered Loki as he saw the body lying still and covered in dust a few paces ahead. There was no mistaking who it was. Loki could identify his brother anywhere. Thor, the true son of Odin, lying in the dirt. His gold hair was shining despite dark clouds overhead, thick arms that promised power and strength beyond comprehension, and his precious weapon nowhere in sight. Loki knew without a doubt Thor had done something impulsive… and incredibly stupid. "You should not have come, Thor."

Thor groaned, slowly coming around just as Loki reached him. He looked exhausted with dark circles around his eyes, but his smile was brighter than the sun. "Brother! You are well?" He harnessed energy out of nowhere, and was on his feet in seconds, pulling Loki into Thor's arms.

Loki had little patience for such a display when Darcy Lewis was still in danger. "Off of me, you oaf! Darcy Lewis has been taken!"

Thor's smile left just as quickly as it had appeared. "Loki, we must face her capture together. I feared for your safety… the evil you face may be that of Atum… the God Eater!"

Atum. How many times had he awoken screaming in the night as a child because of that story? Almost as often as he dreamed about Frost Giants, he was sure. If Thor was correct, their foe would surely destroy them both… and Darcy. Hate and anger swirled inside of Loki as it so often had before, but at the core of those feelings was a fear he'd never known before. He feared for Darcy… for all the time that would be taken from her if they did not destroy Atum. Loki's eyes lifted as dark clouds continued to gather overhead, and he could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. The odds were against them… but when had that ever stopped Loki? He was a trickster, was he not? If he could not play the game… then he would have to cheat.

"Loki?" said Thor, expression filled with concern.

It occurred to Loki that he hadn't spoken. "You came to help me defeat Atum and save Darcy?" he questioned, curious.

Thor looked away for a moment, shame and despair so clearly expressed in those eyes. "It is I who put you in this position, Loki. I was selfish. My concern for the Lady Darcy urged me to take action, but I endangered your life. You are here because of me." To Loki, he looked much like a child awaiting harsh words of discipline for bad behavior. For once, Loki smiled instead.

"In that case… I suppose I should be grateful to you, Thor."

He'd never seen the son of Odin's eyes grow so wide. "I… I do not understand. Do you jest?"

Loki's mind was on Darcy. He thought of the way her body fit against his. That insufferable, impossible woman! Loki never would have known her if not for Thor. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth, but they were running at of time. His issues with Thor, for once, would have to wait. "You have, indeed put me in this position, Thor. Now there is only one thing I require from you. Are you prepared to face Atum and possibly lay down your life to save Darcy?"

His brother followed his heart. It was the thing Loki despised most about the man. He stood unafraid… one of the few men brave enough to let his heart guide him in his path. While Loki's mind often overruled his heart, tied him in knots of conspiring and devising. His mind could not be silenced. It screamed out to him, while his heart remained silent. The bitter truth was… he envied Thor. He envied the freedom his brother had… to be only what he was. Giving in for Loki meant accepting everything he was. It meant embracing the evil and the good. People died when he tasted freedom. Loki the trickster… he'd fooled himself. He would never be free as Thor was. There was an internal struggle inside of him, the bloodiest of wars, and the darkness would never accept defeat. The fight between mind and heart would rage on for the rest of his days. Meeting Darcy Lewis was the first time Loki truly tasted freedom as Thor experienced it. He would not give that up so easily.

Thor met Loki's gaze, eyes hardened as Thor realized what Loki was asking him. "I would lay down my life to save her Loki."

Loki nodded his understanding, gaze wandering to what lay ahead for them both. "That is well… as I'm quite certain when the dust settles and Atum is defeated… one of us too will also be dead." Perhaps it was selfish, but Loki could only hope it was Thor. He had no wish to die this day….

* * *

Heimdall could only watch. It was the price of his gift. To see the size of it all and do nothing. Odin would lose two sons this day if something was not done. Midgard would be swallowed by the darkness of the orb, unable to defend itself against such power, but his duty was to the king. If Atum was truly at fault… then the danger was far greater than even Odin could comprehend. He was left with a choice. Tell the great king all the things he'd seen, or wait and hope that Thor would prove himself once more. Shadows roved about on Midgard, and he could not see inside the orb. He could not know how Loki and Thor would fair. There was one thing he knew… beyond a doubt. A life would be sacrificed… the question was… whose life?

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Atum is actually called the God Eater in comic books, one of Thor's enemies. You can look him up. He holds the power of the sun, and was said to have killed the ancient gods long before Thor.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I decided to post this today, because I'm picking up my puppy this weekend! Yay, puppy! :D

**Part Seven**

_"You really are impossible, Darce." Andrew was standing over her with a warm comforting smile. His form was solid, proudly wearing his uniform. Her brothers the heroes. It's what everyone said, though the truth of her brother's sacrifice never made it to their eyes. Andrew and Victor were killed while disregarding a direct order from a superior. They'd been ordered to leave no survivors. No one ever said anything about children. Children with guns, taught to destroy. They were naïve, but Darcy hated them anyway. Her brothers died trying to protect their unit from children. Their unit survived. Her brothers didn't. She wouldn't even have known the truth if not for her father's… connections. Damn him._

_Now they were back, and for a moment she imagined them as zombies with bullet holes. The image didn't last long as her stomach protested. Darcy couldn't look in those disapproving eyes, couldn't bear to see Andrew disappointed. "I've been making one terrible mistake after another, Andrew. I guess I can't do anything right."_

_Victor's laugh was light and pleasant. It settled over her like a cool breeze on a warm and sunny day. His arm dropped around her, pulling her into his warmth, and she touched his uniform, tracing the patterns of his camo as she let her head fall to his shoulder. "Naw sis, getting it wrong is what life is all about! If we didn't make mistakes we'd hardly be allowed to call ourselves humans, eh?"_

_"Maybe you're both impossible," muttered Andrew with a roll of his eyes, moving to sit beside Darcy, pulling off his hat. "Neither of you ever listen to me."_

_"I try!" Darcy argued, pulling away from Victor to look back at Andrew. "It's the sensible thing to do." Darcy had never been very sensible._

_"I know you did, kiddo… I know it. Getting involved with SHIELD wasn't a mistake," Andrew assured her._

_"She never did get it… huh Andrew?" chuckled Victor._

_She hated when they did that. Laughing and smiling at her, but she wanted in on the joke. They spoke to each other without words, but she wasn't a mind reader. "Get what?!"_

_Andrew sighed. "Darce… you're who they fight for. You're everything good about this world, kiddo. You have dreams about changing the world. One day you'll be the first honest politician! It'll be in the record books for sure!" teased Andrew with a playful grin._

_Darcy rolled her eyes. "I'm not that honest… I almost hooked up with the god of mischief," she grumbled, dropping her head in her hands._

_"Yeah… can't say I approve of that one," agreed Andrew._

_Victor huffed. "She likes him, Andrew… it doesn't matter if you approve."_

_It was all so confusing. Then again, she was talking to dead men. "I don't know what to do," she finally admitted quietly, looking at the floor._

_Andrew reached for her hand and squeezed. "Just hold on… for us. Hold on for the Avengers. You aren't alone, Darcy. Just don't give up."_

_She blinked, regretting it immediately as she realized she couldn't feel her brothers beside her anymore. Panic overwhelmed her as she looked around just in time to see them fading away. "No please! Don't leave me!" she begged them. "Wait!"_

_Begging the dead not to go was useless, and they only smiled, disappearing from the small room. She didn't realize she was crying until a tear dripped to her hand. Her head bowed and she closed her eyes once more._

When her eyes opened it was Nott staring down at her, rocking her gently with fear in her eyes. She was so tired. Could a person be tired in a dream? It certainly didn't feel like a dream. All she knew was she felt like all the fight in her was draining away. She could barely move, barely breathe. Andrew and Victor wanted her to hold on. She would try, but she wasn't sure how long she'd last. This dream was fading from her just as surely as the real one had… and once it was gone, she didn't know what she'd be left with.

* * *

He was watching. Loki could feel his eyes, reaching out, waiting… the pull of dark energy growing stronger with each step. The fight ahead of them was like nothing they'd ever faced before. His heart was beating hard in his chest. Even in the dream, it was real enough. The taste of death just as certain if they were awake. He would not fall back. He would not run. For once it was Thor following _him_into battle. Not even the fates could have predicted such a thing, he was certain.

"Brother? Do you hear?" asked Thor, voice hesitant. He heard it. The pull of energy heightened his senses. Despite dark clouds overhead, his skin burned… but it wasn't the sun against his fair skin. Atum shined more brightly than any star. Waiting, but why did he not come and face them? What did the God Eater wait for?

"He mocks us." Thor's eyes were searching, but he might as well have been a blind man in the presence of dark magic. The shroud would not relent. In the dream world… Thor was more or less useless to Loki. Magic was all that would protect them. Loki's eyes focused ahead of them, travelling the distance he'd yet to cover and seeing their destination. Bars, Darcy lied limp in a mysterious woman's arms, and Atum… eagerly awaiting them. His chest tightened. It was too easy. Something was wrong. "He's planning something."

"Lady Darcy cannot last long. We must save her from Atum now!" urged Thor, dropping a hand on Loki's shoulder. "If only we had a horse…."

Loki shook his head. "There is no need for a horse, Thor. You forget… this is a dream. Atum bends it to his will, but I've seen Darcy do the same." He closed his eyes, concentrating on Darcy's presence alone. He reached out to her in his mind's eye. A faint caress. "Thor… when you face Atum… do not hesitate. Do not back down. Kill him." The moment Loki opened his eyes, the image of Thor's weapon of choice flashed into existence… an echo of reality. Thor's eyes widened, and Loki smiled. He watched their armor appear one by one. Chest plate, helmet… everything they needed to prepare for the battle ahead of them. This was it. No more waiting. "ATUM!" Loki screamed. "PREPARE YOURSELF, GOD EATER!" A sinister smile, though inside he was shaking. "You're next meal will not agree with you," he growled as his knives pressed against his sleeve.

In the blink of an eye they stood in Atum's presence. As Loki had suspected, their long journey was Atum's manipulation, but the time for waiting was at an end. The woman holding Darcy… immediately he recognized her as he hadn't before. The shroud of darkness was truly dense around her. With a hand wrapped around the bars she met Loki's gaze. "Loki!" she cried just as Atum made his first attack, and he felt the burn of _true_ power.

* * *

The weight of his hammer was off. That thought repeated in Thor's mind even as he rushed towards Atum. It did not exist, but he would use it nonetheless. He would tear Atum apart with his bare hands if need be. Battle… war… there was nothing more glorious. His bones awoke from their slumber. His body hummed with life. Blood rushed through his veins like the rapids, and his heart beat twice as fast. The burning and pain were part of the experience. He was not invincible. The ache of his muscles, screaming at him with each blow reminded him of this. Atum attacked him with a fury beyond anything he'd faced previously. Each blow singed his skin. Each scream branded his ear drums.

Their strength was an even match regardless, and Thor fought for something far more precious than power. Nothing would deter him. While Loki rushed off to free Darcy, Thor kept his focus on Atum. He blocked each blow, and swung his hammer with all his might. Atum lunged for him, kept coming, never falling back, never stumbling. Thor would not give up. Even with the odds against him… even as he felt his energy falter. Laughter rumbled from deep in Atum's chest, red eyes shining as his hands gripped Thor's hammer and blocked his desperate blow. "Son of Odin… you know not what you face!" he growled. "I will burn you ALIVE!"

* * *

"You have come for Darcy?" questioned Nott as Loki cut into the bars with his sharpest magical blade. Loki almost laughed at the thought of this being the same woman he knew as a child… the one that would coldly warn him of wasting his breath with worthless words.

"Of course! You as well! I will save you both!" he insisted as he heard Thor's scream under the force of Atum's burning power. His time was short. In his desperation Loki shook at the bars while he continued to cut into them, using the tip of his imagined blades. Magic surged through him as he tried his best to speed up the process.

Nott shook her head sadly. "There is no hope of saving me, Loki. Take the girl and flee. Escape this place. Atum will stop at nothing to have you both!" she insisted.

Victory! The bars were weakening under his magic. He worked even harder to break the bars, giving it everything he possessed. "Do I not owe you my life already, grandmother? Why do you refuse to let me repay?"

Darcy was so close… almost in his grasp. One quick glance down told Loki all he needed to know. She was a wilting flower under the scourging presence of Atum. He needed to get to her, and soon. He could feel his own abilities draining from him. Thor would not last long. He was running out of time! Nott's delicate hand touched the bar, though her gaze rested on him. "I sense a great darkness in you, Loki-"

"We haven't the time for this!" argued Loki. He would fill his grandmother in concerning his sins later, but for now his focus was on saving them.

Nott sucked in a breath, and pulled hard against the bar he'd been cutting through. It shattered like glass in her hand. Loki's eyes widened as he met his grandmother's gaze. "Careful boy… you forget yourself," she warned, and moved aside.

Loki glanced back at Thor just in time to see Atum shove him to the ground. Thor's skin was blackened as if on fire, but he scrambled aside just as Atum sent a death-dealing blow into the dirt. He squeezed through the opening in the cage, and reached for Darcy. "You could still come with me. If you stay you will not be spared."

Nott helped him gather Darcy into his arms, and dropped a warm hand over his. "I have been spared for far too long, my boy. Go!"

* * *

She'd never been inches from death before. The very phrasing seemed wrong until her eyes narrowed on the piece of ceiling aimed straight for her chest, and hanging precariously from part of the beam keeping her pinned. Jane's eyes stayed wide as she watched it slip further and further towards her. Was this it? Was this how she'd die? Buried in a pile of rubble? She'd always cherished mathematical probability, and all the constants that came with it. There was one constant she was having a little trouble with now. Gravity….

Jane took a deep breath, and squeezed her eyes tight as she tried to slip from under the debris. She felt metal and glass cut into her skin with each tug. Her back was already soaked with blood from cuts she'd sustained when the ceiling caved in. Another hard tug and she managed to move her legs, but not much. She cursed under her breath just as she felt the building shudder once more, and the pointed shard of metal slipped further towards her. Jane screamed, panicked. "Oh god… HELP ME!"

* * *

The moment Loki removed Darcy from the cage Nott was out in a flash, using what little strength she had left to attack Atum from behind while Thor lie broken at his feet. A choice. Loki was never good at choices. His decisions rarely fared well for anyone, him included. He could feel Darcy against his chest, breathing… barely. This is what he'd come back for… to save her. She groaned in his arms, unconsciously gripping his armor… she needed him. However, Thor needed him too.

Atum screamed in anger as he fought against Nott, burning her as he'd done to Thor. Tearing at her… killing her, but she fought him regardless. Thor was breathing, but damaged. Loki hesitated, glancing at his would-be brother. "Thor!" he shouted, silently begging him to move. He did not. Fate would not be so kind. Instead… it left him with a choice.

He could not save them both. Loki swallowed hard, and turned away. He pulled Darcy close and ran, leaving Thor behind. He ran with the load most precious to him, though his feet felt heavy with his choice. The God of Mischief would always choose to be selfish it seemed. It was in his blood. While men like Thor died for glory and honor. Loki continued on, grip tightened around the only thing he had left. Darcy Lewis would never forgive him for this….

* * *

His building was falling to pieces around him. God damn aliens and their ridiculous artifacts! Stark had been dodging debris since leaving Clint pinned under a steel beam. He'd managed to reach his suit, but it had already sustained damage even before he put it on. Flashes of Loki's impious grin as he'd stalked through Tony's tower holding that damned glow stick still haunted his memories. As he scanned through each floor his muscles tensed, as if expecting Chitauri to surprise him around every corner.

His nightmares of the blackness of space, the entire island of Manhattan blown away, the feel of his lungs taking in their very last breath even as his body floated back towards Earth… it all came back with overwhelming clarity. He couldn't escape them. He couldn't avoid the impact it had on his already scared mind. Visions of that cave and his first real taste of death, the smoke in the air as he watched soldiers fall to their deaths by enemy gunfire… so many nightmares he couldn't ignore when he laid down to rest.

Tony stretched out his arm and scanned for Jane room by room, searching for life… anyone that could have been left behind. When he finally found it… that red dot on his visual that signaled body heat… it wasn't who'd he'd expected. His guns were out even as the signal rushed around the corner and he was greeted by the double barrel of the Black Widow's own guns. "Jesus! What the hell?!"

Natasha frowned, lowering her weapons. "What are you still doing here, Stark?" she practically snarled.

Bits of dirt stained her face, and her red hair seemed dull under the debris that'd tangled there. "It's _my_ building… or does SHIELD think they can take that from me too?" he replied, allowing his helmet to pull back so he could see her with his own eyes, and of course… allow her to be blessed with his boyish good looks. "The real question is what you're doing here?"

Romanoff quirked an eyebrow. "I'm here for, Barton… don't tell Fury."

That was what he liked about the Black Widow. She may have had everyone else fooled, but not him. She had a mind of her own, and not even Fury could control something as powerful as that. Going after Barton wasn't a shocker either. She didn't even bother to hide her attachment to him. He was certain she could… if she wanted to. A well-practiced spy like her was good at making lies look like the purest of truths. They were fucking, but it was only Barton foolish enough to believe it didn't go deeper than that. "Wouldn't dream of it. Seen Jane around here?"

Natasha frowned. "Foster's still in the building?"

Stark nodded, seeing the alarm in her eyes. Thor would never forgive them if his 'beloved' wasn't safe and sound. He was starting to worry she was in some serious danger considering she'd yet to turn up. "Thor's sort of… busy at the moment, and it's up to me to get her out of here safe. Jarvis is offline thanks to that damned orb, and I'm starting to think it could be interfering with my sensors too."

"Barton?" she questioned, worried about _her own_ beloved. Tony was starting to wish Pepper was around. All these people, and not a single soul worried about his own glorious ass.

"Pinned under a beam, but he's in one piece. He's working out his escape as we speak, I'm sure, but help me find Jane and I'll help you save Robin Hood," he insisted.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we'll need to split up to cover more ground. I'll search the lower levels." Natasha threw him an old fashioned radio, and Tony resisted the urge to make a face. "With Jarvis out of commission I'm afraid this is the best we can do to keep in touch."

"Figures," he grumbled, storing it away.

* * *

She felt like she was floating, but there was something hard against her. Fingers curled around metal, and she breathed in the scent of mint… and frost. It was kind of like the smell New York after a really bad snowstorm (untouched and beautiful). She felt stronger, and although her body resisted her for a moment, she opened her eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

Loki looked down at Darcy and smiled warmly. "Actually… yes," he replied. There was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

She wondered if it was possible to have a dream within a dream. Darcy supposed anything was possible when alien technology was involved. "Loki?" Her voice was rough and a bit sore, as if her body were recovering from a bad cold. Whatever affect Atum had on her body was diminishing, but she still felt weak.

He nodded, pausing to kneel down for rest. "Can you stand?"

"I don't know," she admitted honestly.

"No matter, it's probably best if I carry you. Any longer with the God Eater and he would have drained you completely."

Her energy? Her life force? She wasn't sure what Atum fed off of, but her body made it clear she'd gone through some trauma. She clung to Loki, grateful, and closed her eyes once more. "What about Nott?" she asked. "The woman that was looking over me?"

There was a long pause, and she knew the answer even before he spoke. "Regretfully… she did not make it. She sacrificed herself for us both."

She could hear a tightness in Loki's voice. Darcy opened her eyes once more and rested a hand to his cheek. "I'm… sorry, it's kinda my fault she had to do that."

"No! The choice was her own, Darcy. She deemed you worthy of her sacrifice… do not taint it with unnecessary guilt," he insisted, covering her hand with his own. He was staring at her with such earnest.

There was something different about him. She could tell. It couldn't have just been Nott, could it? He was shaking, and there were tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall. He looked worn, close to exhaustion. She opened her mouth to speak, to ask the question that hung between them but he shook his head as if he could read her mind. He stood, holding Darcy so tight, and carried on walking. A crumbling brick wall was half a mile ahead of them… and it looked so fragile, nothing like it had been before. They'd be free soon. All this would finally be over.

* * *

Atum was smiling down at Thor, just barely containing his laughter as the defeated god of thunder lay at his feet. Nott's dead body lie beside him, burned to a crisp in his fury. Her suffering was at an end, but Thor's was just beginning. "Son of Odin… you have been betrayed," he taunted.

Thor held his gaze, smoking rising from the burns covering his body, far too weak to move. "Not betrayed… my brother and Darcy are safe. I die well," he replied.

The God Eater laughed once more, amused by the foolishness of immortals. They believed centuries of life had given them wisdom, but they were no more wise than any being crawling upon the dirt. "Die? Who said anything about dying?" he questioned with a wide sinister grin. Leaning down he gripped Thor's chest plate, and narrowed his eyes. "You will wish you were dead, my dear boy… but that kind of relief will not come just yet. You really think I would make it so easy for the god of mischief? Do you really think the waking world will save them from my reach?" Atum felt the power of Nott's sacrifice awaken powers he'd not tapped into for quite some time. "Nott destroyed my form and trapped me here… but now Atum will arise again… thanks to you!"

Thor's eyes widened as his body turned to liquid fire, boiling and angry as it seeped into his skin and took complete control. Loki Odinson and Darcy Lewis were not the only ones soon to awaken! Atum, God Eater, was coming! He would not stop until he'd had his fill! He enjoyed the cries of the god of thunder, tamed under his dark magic, unmatched. Atum shoved Thor's conscious mind into the deepest, darkest place he could find, and took possession of his fleshly soul. Yes… this would do nicely. The wicked smile was Thor's lips this time, and wounds scaring his flesh slowly faded as he got to his feet. His eyes searched the ground for tracks left by Loki, and he immediately followed them. It was time the God Eater awaken from his sleep… and take what was rightfully his. No one would stop him this time. This had been his plan all along… and of course, it worked like a charm.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

_"This is a waste of time!" Loki growled angrily, his temper once again getting the better of him. His mother had often complained that his temper would eventually cause him great pain if he failed to practice self-control, but he was the prince of Asgard… son of Odin, and surely that would never be his fate! The fact remained, that dreams were foolishness. They achieved nothing, and there was no power to be found in manipulating them. He didn't understand why it was so important to his grandmother._

_"Indeed, it is a waste of time if you fail to heed my council, Loki. You have so much potential, but that mind of yours… it is a swirl of dark shadows," Nott sighed with a disapproving frown._

_Loki's eyes narrowed, the young boy far too impatient to try and translate her pathetic prattling. She was ancient and certainly full of useful wisdom… but sifting through her riddles to find those gems took far too much time for Loki's liking. "Honestly grandmother, I find your insistence to speak in circles truly irritating. While Thor trains to become a great warrior, I find myself a prisoner to your nonsense," he muttered. He had no idea why his mother insisted he learn the art of dreams from Nott. Wasn't he enough of a freak in the eyes of Asgard? If not for his position, he would surely be the laughingstock of them all. One day his brother would be King, and Loki would be his second… no one would dare laugh at him then._

_Nott looked away sadly, eyes filled with a sorrow he could not comprehend. "So much pride… yet you wield it like a drunken vagrant. Thor's power is indeed impressive. The people will love him for this, but what you have is so much more than you realize." She turned to hold his gaze, always serious… looking at him as if she could see directly into his soul. "Mischief is as playful as the waves, and equally destructive. It is your gift… the ability to manipulate, to see all those dark corners hidden away and use them against those who might stand up against you. There will come a time when Thor will not be there, when you will be forced to stand on your own and see what sort of man you have become. Dreams are simply another form or reality, Loki. Make yours real, and there will be no one to stop you."_

By the time they'd made it back to the wall Loki could feel pins and needles against his skin. The wind blew furiously, sending sand against both him and Darcy as if on purpose. He did his best to shield her from getting anything in her eyes, but the sand seemed to cut into their skin despite his best efforts. The storm raged on worse with each step. Dark magic crashed against him like the shock of cold water splashed against the body. The chill went through him, the flow and ebb of it, overwhelming. This was it. Their freedom lay just ahead.

He endured the stress of energy fighting against him. He held Darcy close, watching her bite her lip, and he knew then that she felt it too. They could not withstand this for long. The brick wall looked so close to crumbling. The red of the brick was faded, degrading. It wouldn't take much for Loki to break it down and free them from this nightmare. He met Darcy's gaze and dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I must put you down. Can you stand?"

Darcy nodded, though he didn't miss the hesitation in her eyes even as he slowly lowered her to her feet. She was unsteady, but determined. She remained upright as he stepped away and fought against another wave of crushing magic with the force of his own. His hand touched the brick and he closed his eyes even as the hand lost it's color for a moment, shifting to a deep blue. Ice spread out from his hand quickly. It covered the wall's surface. With one crushing blow he watched the wall shatter like glass. It crumbled before him. The dark magic seemed to wail and cry out in his mind, piercing his ear drums with a loud shriek, but he simple turned to Darcy and extended his hand. "Come with me."

That was it. The body pulling itself apart and rebuilding in mere moments. The nightmare faded, and he let out a gasp as he collided with reality.

Loki's eyes opened slowly, hesitantly to a blur of grunge… once the laboratory of the great Tony Stark. It seemed the Avengers had been busy while they slept. His body was stiff from inactivity, and his stomach protested quietly, a reminder that he needed to eat. He took his time sitting up, realizing he was on the ground by Darcy's bed, and large beams lay around her as if she'd been protected by an invisible shield. Slowly he rose to his feet, hand immediately moving to touch Darcy's arm as she opened her own eyes. "Are you well?" he asked gently, with a tenderness he was not known for.

Her eyes cleared and she immediately sat up, wrapping her arms around him to his surprise. Loki smiled and held her gently. "Oh my god! We made it!"

"Don't mind me… I'll just sit here."

Loki stiffened, looking past Darcy's curls to see the Hawk, Clint Barton, buried under beams and debris. He pulled away from Lewis and walked towards the edge of her bed for a better view. "It appears not all went well while we were unconscious," he spoke, resisting the urge to smile, and failing. To see an Avenger in such a position certainly provided him pleasure. That could not be denied.

Barton's eyes narrowed, as sharp as the arrows he wielded in battle. Despite his helpless position, he seemed fairly unharmed. Not long ago Loki would have used this as leverage against the team that had dared rise up against him, however Darcy Lewis was watching… and his brother lay unconscious at his feet as a reminder of the sacrifices made so that he might find peace. Lewis let out a faint gasp as she touched her forehead, bleeding from broken glass. "You can say that again," she agreed, her eyes remaining unfocused.

Loki's smile faded as he realized just how much damage she'd sustained. Such a fragile body. He wondered how long he could protect her… not that it mattered once age and time sunk it's teeth into her. He forced himself to look away, focusing on freeing Barton instead. Loki suspected the orb's energy had caused much of the damage. They would need to destroy it as soon as possible. Thor's sacrifice could not be for nothing. "Are you injured?" he asked the archer.

Clint was giving him a wary look even as he watched Loki remove the beam keeping him pinned to the floor of Stark's lab. "Uhhh… no, not really. Thanks for the concern." His voice indicated sarcasm, but Loki inclined his head anyway. Darcy seemed pleased, smiling proudly at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to remain civil with the Avengers forever, but for now there was a greater enemy to worry about. The Avengers may not have been Loki's allies, but they would help him protect Darcy if there was a need.

The moment Clint Barton was free, he slid away and staggered to his feet, grunting as he put weight on his left leg. "Seems you managed to free Darcy Lewis," he noted, turning to look her over. "You okay?" Loki noted the softness in his voice and unconsciously moved closer to her side. Instinct demanded he make his claim.

Darcy reached for Loki's hand and nodded to Barton. "I'm okay… I think." Finally she seemed to take in her surroundings, noticing Thor's still body lying by the orb. "What happened to Thor?"

* * *

"Where the hell is Agent Romanoff?!" shouted Fury, dropping his leather jacket onto the SHIELD van's driver seat, turning to look back at Hill. She would love to able to answer that question, but the evacuation was almost finished and most were either sent home or taken to receive medical attention. She hadn't seen the Black Widow since transport arrived to take Agents back to headquarters.

"Sir, I'm not sure. It's possible she went back to headquarters with a few of our top Agents," she offered, though she knew it was unlikely.

The Director leveled her with his best glare. "You and I both know that's not where she is," he growled.

Maria tried to smile. She didn't agree with Natasha's choice. Following orders was more important than her personal preferences. She kept her nose out of private matters, but even she'd seen just how dangerous her relationship with Barton could potentially become. Fury pretended not to notice. He could be a bit soft, and there were times when she didn't agree with his decisions, but a partnership like there's was certainly rare. Even she understood how well they worked together. "Would you like me to send a team in to retrieve her, sir?"

Fury cursed under his breath. "That won't be necessary, Agent Hill… but keep me posted. I want to know the moment you see her leave that damned building." The fight left him as he let out a sigh, probably mentally berating himself for letting things go on for so long. Romanoff and Barton's relationship went against strict fraternization rules. Eventually Fury would have to address it, and Hill knew he wasn't looking forward to throwing ice water on their relationship.

"Understood."

* * *

She was numb. A blessing considering she'd been impaled through the chest. Jane was fading fast, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last. The world seemed to be drifting, draining of color and life even as she felt warm blood flow from her body and pool around her. Was this how she would die? Alone? Forgotten? Not even Thor to tell her everything would be okay. She'd spent so much time focusing on finding him. It was an obsession more than anything, but she'd pushed everyone else aside. Not even Selvig had stuck close to her.

Maybe this is what she deserved. She'd pushed everyone away and this is what was left. She'd die alone in a pool of her own blood, and buried in debris. Her body was numb. At least she wouldn't feel it. She was fading, but it didn't hurt. In fact, it was kind of peaceful. The world was turning black, going dark. Her chest rose and fell slowly, and it took more effort to keep it that way. She only wished she could have lived long enough to let the people she'd pushed away know that they were loved. Darcy… Selvig. She was grateful for them. She was happy they'd been in her life. So much time searching for Thor, but what she regretted most was putting her life on hold for him. She loved Thor. She was hopelessly in love with him, but they had their own lives to live. She wished she'd lived hers to the fullest.

Jane whimpered as her eyes felt heavy. The world melted away, and she didn't feel a thing. It was all very… serene. Like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. She wasn't sure why people feared it so. Her eyes finally closed, and she let the darkness take her without a fight.

* * *

"You did what?!" bellowed Hawkeye, limping over to Loki as if it were even possible he could intimidate the god. Darcy wasn't sure she blamed him after what she'd just heard, though she managed to rein in her anger.

"How could you just leave Thor to die? He's your brother, Loki," she argued, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to face him.

Loki stiffened under their scrutiny, as if his very rights as the prince of Asgard were being questioned. "I entered your mind to save you. That was my purpose in coming here. Thor is _not_ my brother, and any loyalty I once had towards him is long dead."

Hawkeye took another step towards Loki. "You son of a bitch!" he growled. "You're nothing but a god damn snake! He's been nothing but loyal to you, and you stabbed him in the back!"

Darcy could see things were about to get ugly fast. Loki met his challenge with equal fury, and none of the same handicaps. There was a dangerous fire behind his expressive eyes. "I did what had to be done! You know nothing, you pathetic mammal! I have spent a millennia in the shadows serving the favored son of Asgard!" Loki spat, and Darcy's eyes widened as she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. With all the hurt she'd suffered in her life… never once had she looked in the mirror and seen the madness eating Loki alive. She could only imagine what was bubbling under the surface. "Before your kind had discovered fire, I was bleeding for _him_ in battle! His _pride_ put my life, and the lives of his friends in danger constantly! This time it is _he_ that makes the sacrifice for MY sake! If I had gone back for him I would have endangered Darcy's life, and his sacrifice would have been in vain! I made a choice, you loathsome aberration! I chose Darcy!"

Enough. She'd had enough. Loki was just barely hanging on to his sanity after their experience in the orb. Hawkeye couldn't even begin to understand, but she did. Darcy did the only thing she could think of to keep the god of mischief from falling into the abyss for the second time, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling Loki in a gentle hug. He was stunned, unmovable in her arms at first, but eventually his arms wrapped around her and she knew she'd done the right thing. "I'm sorry about Thor," she whispered as tears fell down her own face… tears for Jane and Loki.

Hawkeye stood quiet, watching them.

* * *

The Black Widow was a highly skilled spy and assassin, trained since childhood to face all manner of circumstances. More often than not, her skills were used to kill rather than save, but since joining SHIELD she found herself doing both. If need be, she could stitch up the same wounds she inflicted. Barton knew better than anyone how decent she was with a needle. She'd stitched him up more times than she could count. It was just part of the job in the end.

Seeing Jane Foster's bloodied hand had been a stroke of luck in her efforts to locate the young scientist. The rest of her body was hidden from view, and by the time Natasha made it over to Jane, it was clear she didn't have long. A narrow sharpened pole had impaled Foster through the shoulder and she was losing blood fast. She reacted quickly, on instinct, ripping at her jacket and wrapping the cloth around the pole and applying pressure on her wound. Trying to remove the object would only make things worse. She'd seen this sort of thing enough times to know better. It looked like it'd missed anything important, but it was clear Natasha needed to get her out of the building as soon as possible.

Natasha pulled out her radio with a hand painted red with Jane's blood. **"Stark, I'm on level ten with Jane now. She was in one of the common rooms. Get over here now! She's badly injured and I need your help!"**

**"Damn it! Is it bad?"**

Romanoff could see Jane's eyes fluttering, and her skin was beyond pale. Debris had pinned her down, and there was no chance of getting her out without someone capable of doing some heavy lifting. She'd probably broken a few bones, and there was no doubt there'd been massive blood loss. **"Yeah Stark… it's bad."**

* * *

_He was floating, suffocating, burning all at once. The crushing presence invading Thor's mind was overwhelmingly claustrophobic. Two beings in one body. He would not last long like this. Thor could not fight, could not move, breathe, scream… it was all taken away from him. He was nothing more than a whisper in a hurricane. He could only watch as the being inhabiting his body made his way towards the broken wall with a wicked smile. The threshold would not stop him from entering the real world now. He was helpless. He was broken. For a warrior it was a torture beyond words. It was a special kind of hell, and Atum wanted nothing more than to have Thor watch._

_One step. Then another. Thor's possessed body shattered into a million pieces all at once, and was put back together again just as suddenly. Eyes flashed open, and he took in a deep breath as reality hit him like harsh and sudden waves of an angry sea. Atum, in full control, cracked a secret smile as he turned to see Loki, Darcy… Hawkeye was there as well. Thor's friends. His family. He could do nothing to help them. He was forced only to watch as Atum let out a moan, and whispered his brother's name. Loki turned with wide eyes, wet eyes. Tears? For Thor? Surely not… but the relief was there as he met Thor and Atum's gaze. His brother was in danger… and he could do nothing at all._

* * *

The words that escaped Tony Stark's mouth would have made his mother blush, but he didn't give a damn. Natasha warned him it was bad, but fuck… not _this_bad! Jane Foster… the love of Thor's life was fighting for survival with a friggin' pole in her chest. Jesus Christ! "How the hell did this happen!"

Natasha's head snapped up to meet Tony's gaze. "I don't think now is the time, Stark. We need to get her out of here and to a hospital… fast. You're going to have to cut her out."

Cut her out. Fuck. He could see it. Metal beams had her pinned in place, and the sharpened pole had pierced through her and straight into the floor. He'd need lasers to make a clean cut. Stark used the suit to judge where and how to cut. He angled his arm, keeping it as steady as possible as the laser burned through steal, glancing back down at Jane's face which looked deathly pale. Natasha was keeping pressure on her wound, but it wasn't enough. She was still bleeding out. They couldn't lose her. They simply couldn't. There was no way in hell he'd look Thor in the eyes and be the one to tell a Norse god he'd failed.

* * *

Had he not seen it for himself? Thor surely could not have survived Atum's wrath. It wasn't possible. He'd watched with his own eyes… Thor's sacrifice. Hadn't he? Yet he heard Thor whisper his name like a prayer, and relief overwhelmed him. How many times had he wished for Thor's death, and yet when the time came… he'd been left broken. He wanted to hurt Thor. There was no doubt of that. He wanted Thor just as broken and lost as he felt. He wanted him bleeding out and begging Loki for mercy. It occurred to Loki long ago, though… that he'd never truly wanted him dead. In all his darkest fantasies… the death of Thor was never one of them. No, watching Thor sacrifice himself, his brother, had hurt in ways Loki couldn't even comprehend.

It was a conflict he could not put into words. He could not express such dark thoughts. Loki reacted on instinct. He shot to Thor's side before he fully understood what was happening. One hand dropped to Thor's cheek, much like Thor would do with him, a sign of affection between brothers. Loki's thumb caressed his cheek and he met Thor's gaze. "Thor? How?"

The eyes that met Loki were nothing like he'd expected. The familiar affection of kind eyes were gone. The windows to his soul hidden, and Loki felt the chill. Something wasn't right. His hand slipped away from Thor's cheek. Hawkeye dropped to the other side of his brother, and together they helped Thor stand. "Jeez, I thought you were dead!" said Barton, shooting Loki a glare. "Quite a brother you got there."

Thor's smile was cruel. Loki was far more used to the brilliant warmth of his brother's grin. This was different. He schooled his features, eyeing Thor suspiciously. "Barton… it was I who wished for him to leave me behind and keep Darcy safe. He did nothing wrong."

Thor's words seemed to soften Hawkeye's glare, but it didn't leave entirely. Instead, the archer focused on helping Thor towards Darcy's bed to sit, even as he limped with him. It was truly a pathetic sight, and Loki retired to Darcy's side. "Atum was going to kill you. How could you have possibly escaped his wrath?" he questioned in disbelief.

The god of thunder looked tired, worn out, but grateful to be alive. "Nott distracted him long enough for me to gain the upper hand. Her sacrifice not only allowed me to bring him to his knees, but it also gave me the time I needed to escape. He is too powerful. I could not terminate him; however, once the orb is destroyed… he will be gone. He is trapped there."

He was leaving something out. A trickster could see through the tricks of others. He was _god_ of lies. He'd always been able to see through Thor, but the face he looked upon now was a mystery. The energy around him crackled, so familiar, but Loki could not understand what any of it meant. Darcy shifted beside him. "Hey guys… where's Jane?"

* * *

"We don't have long. Her signal is fading fast," Tony warned even as he sped up, keeping Jane's body steady and trying not to look at the pole still imbedded in her chest. Natasha was just barely keeping up, but he couldn't worry about her. Jane was in trouble and they needed to move.

"We'll put her in a SHIELD transport immediately."

Tony shook his head. "Better if I just fly her there. Quicker."

Natasha nodded, glancing over at Jane. Her expression was calm, but he could see the concern in her eyes. They couldn't lose her. She knew just as well as he did how much Thor cared about her, and neither wanted to see what the god would do were he to learn that she'd died. They needed her to hold on. They needed her to live.

* * *

Darcy's question and the look of false concern that passed over Thor's features sent a chill down Loki's spine. This was not his brother. Something was very wrong, though he knew for now; he could not share these feelings. No one knew Thor as he did, but it didn't mean the others would trust his judgment. He was Loki… their enemy. It put him at a disadvantage. Normally it was Thor that kept him protected from the wrath of others, but his only ally on Midgard was… gone? Changed? He couldn't be certain. He would trust no one, Darcy being the only exception. "My beloved… is she safe?" Thor asked Hawkeye.

Barton hesitated, frowning. "I'm not really sure. Tony went off to look for her. I haven't heard from him since."

Thor stood, hands tightening into fists, but it was Loki who spoke up. "We should contact Stark and find her. This building is unsafe. She may be in danger."

"Yeah, actually… maybe we should all get out of here," added Darcy.

"What of the orb?" questioned Thor. Loki's eyes narrowed. "We should destroy it now."

"I won't argue with that," added Barton.

"No… not yet. Thor, would it not be best to discuss what we've learned with the All Father first before destroying the orb? He would not be pleased if we took action without consulting him." It was a test. Loki knew his brother rarely chose to act against his father's wishes. Thor wanted Nott's orb destroyed. Loki wanted to know why.

Thor looked less than pleased with Loki, but there was something sinister in his eyes, a spark of recognition. "Right… of course… Odin. I will speak with him myself." It sounded more like a threat than a promise.

"We find Jane first," urged Darcy. "I'm worried about her."

Loki flashed a faint smile at Darcy, always concerned for everyone else. She was so different from him. He wondered if their relationship could ever survive. Beauty and the beast. The maiden and the monster. Perhaps he was fooling himself, allowing such feelings for her flow unopposed. How could things between them end in anything but failure? Still, something was wrong with Thor. He would need her now more than ever. Like a moth to a flame, Loki pulled her close and supported her. He knew she was still weakened… a mere mortal. "Thor and I will ensure her safety, but we must get you out of here first," he insisted.

Thor and Barton nodded their agreement. Darcy sighed. "Right whatever… let's just hurry, but I swear to god… there's no way you people are taking me to a hospital. I'm fine."

Stubborn mortal. Loki rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Fuck!" Stark swore as his suit blared a warning he'd been trying to avoid. Her heart had stopped almost the second he and Natasha had made it out. "She's flat lining! Somebody get an AED!" he screamed.

What happened next was a blur. A medic pulled Jane Foster from his arms, and others gathered around. He heard the charge of panels, even as they ripped open her shirt and discussed what to do with the metal pole in her chest. She'd lost too much blood. How would the charge affect her body with the metal in her body? Natasha ran a hand through read hair, and it was only then that he noticed all the blood on them both… Jane's blood.

"Clear!" A charge. Her body jerked. "No change. Again!"

Tony stood in shock, frozen in place as he watched first hand… a friend, fading away. He wanted to scream. He wanted to curse. But more than anything… he wanted to cry. He did none of the above.

"Clear!" A charge. Her body jerked once more. "Damn it! Again!"

Jane Foster… she couldn't die. He was supposed to save her. He was supposed to be the hero. Please god… she couldn't die.

"Clear!" A charge. Stark watched her body jerk. No change. "Again!"

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Don't worry, next chapter won't take as long to post. I've been out of town for the past week, but I've managed to write half of the next chapter. Should be able to post it this weekend, hopefully!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Slight "Iron Man 3" foreshadowing at the end of this chapter, but no real spoilers.

**Part Nine**

Type A personalities never did enjoy the waiting. It was simple science in Banner's opinion. There'd be pacing. Each person would blame themselves for what happened to Jane. They were shoved into the waiting room literally seconds after the medics managed to stabilize Jane Foster, but no one had missed the grim look on those wheeling Foster off to surgery. Chances were slim that she'd survive with all the blood loss, and even if she did manage to hold on… her recovery would be rocky at best. Thor remained still. The normally open and jovial personality completely replaced with someone else entirely. He spoke to no one. His eyes remained focused on the world as he looked out a thick widow that oversaw the hospital and parking lot. No one dared speak to him when the woman he loved was fighting for her life.

Pepper had arrived an hour after Foster went into surgery. She'd seen what happened to Stark Tower on the news and hopped on the next flight back to New York, terrified that Tony was in trouble. Tony, now free of his suit of iron, sat stiffly on a couch with Pepper curled into his side, and sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He looked almost as pale as Jane had been. All the jokes and lack of propriety shoved aside as anger and guilt wreaked havoc on his soul. Bruce knew Tony wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. Since Coulson's death he'd changed. He'd lost something since the battle of New York, a part of himself, and Banner wasn't sure he'd ever get it back. They may have won that battle against Loki, but Tony had taken a bad hit in the aftermath. Yet again, someone important to them all was dying. Bruce wasn't sure what it would do to Tony if Jane didn't make it.

Clint and Natasha were sitting on the other sofa. The soldiers of the group. Their expressions lacked emotion, as if they were preparing themselves for the worse. Both of them had lost people. They'd suffered it more than once, in fact, and the scars had turned into callouses since then. They endured each death as if it was just another day in the office. Bruce was certain they were hurting, but they'd be damned if they let the others see it. No one else seemed to notice how close Natasha sat to Clint, touching just enough to ease the tension of waiting for news on Jane Foster's condition.

Banner sat alone. Didn't he always? Even among the unusual he was still the biggest freak of them all, and his dark mood made him a bit nervous. Betty wasn't around to hold his hand for this. She was the only one capable of facing down the beast without fear… well, except for maybe Tony. The unassuming scientist was just as complicated in the long run. He didn't know how to process his feelings comfortably. The exposed nerve made each bit of damage inflicted on his psyche a hundred times worse. He couldn't mourn like the rest of them. It was too dangerous. Every bone in his body wanted nothing more than to find an empty warehouse and unleash the beast, wreak the world around him until it was rubble and he was completely empty of everything he'd bottled away. Stark had been right about one thing, sometimes losing control felt a hell of a lot better than keeping it all in.

Darcy and Loki had disappeared a while ago. He wasn't sure where they'd gone off to. No one seemed to care. They'd all noticed the strange protectiveness between them. Whatever had happened during their shared dream had bonded them together in the strangest of ways. Perhaps if things were different Bruce would be worried. Loki was still dangerous. The Avengers had seen what he was capable of… Darcy had only seen the aftermath. For now they were left alone, but eventually someone would have to do something. Someone would have to put an end to whatever friendship was forming between them. One problem at a time, Bruce supposed.

* * *

She felt broken. Nothing about her life made sense, not that it ever did, but this… this was bad. She was losing it. The nightmare inside Nott's orb was just as real as reality, and her mind couldn't tell the difference anymore. Part of her was almost afraid of what she faced now that she was awake… if she was awake. It didn't seem any better than the dream. Was this the first step towards insanity? Loki would know. His pain had sent him over the edge. Would hers do the same? Perhaps they weren't so different after all. Her skin was crawling. Her senses were everywhere at once. The smell of the hospital choked her. Antiseptic and death. She wanted to gag. Colors seemed too vibrant for her eyes. Someone was moaning in the room over, clearly in pain, but the nurses didn't seem to give a damn. Darcy couldn't take it. She needed out.

"You're having a panic attack." She hadn't realized how hard she'd been breathing until she felt Loki's hand against her chest. It rose and fell rapidly with her breathing. His other hand moved to her cheek. "Clear your mind."

Darcy was crying. She was downright sobbing. How hadn't she noticed? "I can't! This is just a dream! It has to be! I'm dreaming!" she insisted. Atum was messing with her mind. He was messing with their mind. Jane couldn't be dying. She couldn't be hurt. Darcy refused to believe she was standing in a hospital waiting to learn if she'd make it or not. Atum was tormenting her.

Loki's eyes held her gaze. "You are awake. Touch my hand. Feel me… it's different. The dream numbs your senses. This is real," he assured her. His voice was calm and smooth like honey.

She wanted to believe him. She wanted this world to be real, but nothing about it felt right. Jane was dying. They were in a god damn hospital. Nott… she was dead, burned. The orb… where the hell was the orb?! "I'm telling you, Loki… it can't be real!"

Loki shifted his hands to the sides of her face, and his forehead touched hers. "Darcy please… try to calm your breathing. See reason. See truth."

How could he be so calm?! How could he not see what a disaster everything was? Jane! She was dying! Oh god… she might already be dead! Like Andrew and Victor… would she see Jane's ghost as well? Would she haunt Darcy like her brothers? Her throat seemed to close on it's own. Her body so tense… waiting. Atum would never give up so easily. They couldn't possibly be free of him. "It's a trap! I'll show you! You can't die in a dream," she insisted, eyeing the window.

Loki's grip on her tightened. "Yes… yes you can, Darcy! Dream and reality are two sides of the same coin. Your life was in danger when the orb overtook you. Please… come to your senses. This is real!"

His voice sounded more desperate now. He was scared for her? The vial villain had a heart… and wouldn't it just make sense that Darcy helped him see that? She laughed at the irony… even as more tears streamed down her face. "I'm insane," she whispered.

Loki's smile was faint, and lacked any real amusement. "Aren't we all?"

"I don't know what's real anymore," she tried to explain, forcing herself to take deeper breaths.

"I know… an aftereffect of the orb." His thumb brushed away the tears from her eyes, and she could see the darkness in him… as if it radiated from his soul. The conflict. The anger. The need for something he'd never attain without giving in to all the demons haunting his mind. "Give it time."

Darcy bit her lip and leaned in to his touch. "What about you? Is time all you need?"

She didn't miss the way his skin seemed to lose it's color for a moment, as if his emotions controlled skin pigment. "The immortal have nothing but time… however, I fear that will do nothing to save me."

It wasn't like he was damned to hell. Did hell even exist? She had no idea. Her mother had never really been religious. She could count on one hand how many times they'd gone to church. "You saved me… maybe I could do the same?"

Loki seemed to like that idea. His lips touched hers in a tender kiss. Reality… this was so much more overwhelming. A spark of something electric ran through her body, flicking a switch inside. Her hand moved up to the back of his head, pulling him closer in order to deepen the kiss. She needed it. She needed to taste this reality, feel how real it was. It was the only way she'd accept that she really wasn't stuck in that nightmare. It was the only way to chase away her doubts.

* * *

It was going on three hours and they still hadn't heard a word. It was becoming unbearable for them all, and Barton could feel the walls closing in. He moved suddenly, and all eyes snapped to him as he rushed from the waiting room in search for a snack. He needed to do something… anything. The air felt stale. The roof would be next. Clint made his way to the vending machine and took a moment to make his choice. None of it looked especially appetizing. Chips and chocolate. He settled on a drink instead, orange soda, and headed for the staircase that would lead him to freedom.

His leg hurt like a bitch, but he ignored the pain when he put pressure on it. His body had been broken and bloody more times than he could recall. A little leg pain was nothing new. The door to the roof would lock behind him, so he used the door wedge to keep it open and took in a deep breathe when he took his first step outside. The wind carried a chill, but he didn't mind. He walked over to the edge and leaned on the concrete railing with a sigh of relief.

"Didn't take you long to come up here."

He wasn't surprised Natasha followed him. She was worried. Since being compromised he'd noticed her concern, though she seemed insistent on denying it. His mind travelled back to their conversation after she brought him back with her cognitive recalibration. She risked her life trying to bring him back. He could have killed her. He almost did. She wasn't at her best to start with, and his personal feelings didn't account for much when it came to resisting Loki's control over him. "I needed some fresh air," he replied just as she moved beside him. Together their eyes took in the New York skyline. It was nothing like the place he'd come from. He wasn't entirely fond of the city.

She was quiet for longer than he'd expected. There was obviously something on her mind, but Natasha liked to think things through before she had the deep conversations. Always the careful one. She'd been trained since childhood how to behave, and that kind of conditioning was impossible to forget. "Something happened between you and Loki."

It wasn't a question. Clint's lips curled into a faint smile, and he let out a tired sigh. "Would you do any better facing the people who turned you into a killer?" he questioned. He'd taken the lives of others long before Loki. He still remembered his first kill… the emptiness and doubt that had plagued him afterwards. Working for SHIELD wasn't always easy, but they were the good guys. At least with Fury he knew what he was doing saved lives. Serving Loki had turned him into a murder. Agents he knew, his friends, had been his targets. He'd never quite made peace with that. He was pretty sure he never would. He wouldn't want to.

"No… if anything I would have stopped at nothing to make them pay for what they did to me and others," she admitted. "I'd see the Red Room burned to the ground."

That was their way, wasn't it? It was just that simple for them. Don't fuck with assassins, because they never forgot… and they'd never forgive. It was more complicated for him than for her. Loki was Thor's brother. He'd saved Darcy Lewis' life. He'd also helped kill over eighty agents, and civilians in his quest for power. There was blood on his hands that would never be washed clean. There was blood on Clint's hands. Hell, there was blood on Natasha's hands. What'd she call it? Red on their ledger? That kind of thing didn't just go away. Just because Loki had a change of heart didn't mean he'd earned forgiveness. "That bastard killed Coulson. I want him dead," he admitted. Those feelings were the problem. Loki was different now, whether Clint wanted to see it or not. Whatever happened to him when he and Lewis were trapped in the orb… it must have been big.

"So do I."

Clint ran a hand through his hair in frustration, wishing she could give him an easy answer. How the hell was he supposed to handle all this? "He saved Lewis. I saw the way she looked at him… the way he looked at her. I don't know, maybe it's no different than when you turned. Revenge isn't exactly noble."

"But it is human," Natasha pointed out, resting her hand over his.

It wasn't exactly advice. He still didn't know what the hell to do with these emotions, but it helped… for now. He linked his hand with hers, and somehow it felt more intimate than the sex they so often indulged in. It would only get them in trouble, having moments like this, but she was worth it. She was always worth the trouble.

* * *

The waiting room had thinned by the time Foster's Doctor arrived to update them. Tony was on his feet in seconds. Pepper reached for his hand as she slowly stood, still half sleep. Thor seemed to hesitate before walking over to the Doctor, looking less than comfortable with the grim look Doctor Randle was giving him. "How is she?" asked Banner. He seemed the only one capable of keeping a clear head after what they'd been through in the last twenty-four hours. Then again, he hadn't seen Jane Foster bleeding to death when Natasha and Tony gave her up to the medics.

Randle glanced over at Thor and cleared his throat. "We've done all we can for her, but I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma. It uh… it doesn't look good. We're doing our best to deal with the blood loss, but her blood type is pretty rare. Her left lung collapsed. We inserted a chest tube, and she's been stabilized. She also broke several bones. The blood loss is what we're dealing with now. Until we can find a match we're doing our best to replace the loss of volume. It looks like she's also suffering from a severe concussion, however we managed to catch it in time, and the swelling has gone down. I wish I had better news. We'll certainly do whatever we can for her… you should understand, though, that with this much blood loss… the chances of survival-"

"Do whatever you have to! I'll cover everything," Tony insisted, refusing to hear anymore. He wouldn't give up on her yet. There was no way in hell. "Just do your job or I'll find someone better."

"Tony! I'm sure the Doctor is doing all he can," Pepper scolded.

Stark rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that shit, Pepper! He's practically digging her grave!"

Bruce moved over to Thor's side, and nodded kindly towards the Doctor. "Thank you for everything, Doctor Randle. We're very grateful."

"The hell we are," mumbled Stark in frustration. Randle didn't seem fazed by his attitude, which only pissed Tony off more.

His eyes met Thor's who remained unusually quiet. "I truly am sorry, Mr. Thor. I wish I had better news," he finally said and turned to leave.

Pepper was trying to keep Stark composed, but he didn't want to remain calm. Jane Foster was in a god damn coma! If Thor wasn't going to go off, he surely would. "This is bullshit!" Stark snapped, pulling away from Pepper and leaving the room.

"Tony!" she called after him. He pretended not to hear. Maybe he was being an ass. They probably expected him to make the jokes and keep everyone positive. Fuck that. He was getting sick and tired of pretending he was okay with losing people. What was the point of Iron Man if he couldn't protect the people he cared about most?!

* * *

_Inside Thor's mind was reeling. The crushing presence of Atum taunted him, promising pain for all those that mattered to him. Sinister plans forming, hidden from Thor's sight. His Jane… he was helpless to save her. In his desperation he prayed to the All Father to see through Atum's manipulations and come to his son's aid. He prayed to Loki, that he protect Jane as he'd done for Darcy. Thor was screaming against the barrier holding him hostage. He fought back furiously. He wouldn't stop. Even if all it caused Atum was an ache, it would be worth it. He fought against him for Jane. He fought against him for his brother. For all those that mattered to him. He would rip his mind apart, take Atum down from the inside out. The orb and Atum's power were the cause of his grief, of Jane's suffering. He would die for her… and take Atum with him. Thor's rage pressed against Atum's powers, fought against his restraints, and for brief moments he could see the cracks. It gave him incentive. Thor would never stop._

* * *

None in the waiting room noticed the shadow keeping watch. Loki's magic reached out, his double kept hidden so that it could observe unnoticed. Thor, this was _not_his brother. It was clear to Loki now that he would have to take action. This man… standing quietly while a Doctor told him his beloved might be lost, could not be the same man who had wreaked a banquet table after the disrespect of the Jotuns during his coronation; the man who had brought down an entire building in his rage when their oldest brother Baldur was found dead. He was pierced through with an enchanted spear from a fire demon disguised as Loki. What an adventure that had been. The legends of Midgard never had gotten that story right. Soon after Asgard was sent into chaos in their war against the Frost Giants, and the time of prosperity was over.

Thor may have been a kind soul, but in times of sorrow he freely expressed his grief. Being on Midgard would not have regulated his rage in the face of such loss. Thor claimed to love Jane, and Loki had certainly seen the proof of his love enough to trust his words. If it were Darcy… Loki would certainly have lost all control in the wake of such news. This was not Thor. This was not their way. Loki found himself despaired by this realization. Only one had the power to suppress Thor in such a way. It was Atum. By the All Father… Atum had taken possession of Thor's body. Loki's ultimate fear was realized. Even as enemies Thor always charged to look after Loki. For once… he was truly alone.

* * *

Nick Fury had made arrangements for all those who roomed in Stark Towers, and some who didn't. The better to keep an eye on them, Loki supposed, though he certainly had no intention of going anywhere while his brother was being controlled by the God Eater. His double still kept watch over Thor (Atum) while he cared for Darcy. She'd been given her own room, but it hadn't taken long for her to sneak over to him, concerned she'd have another attack as she struggled to accept her reality in the face of her first night since the orb. The news of Jane had done it's damage. Though her efforts to remain strong were certainly impressive, he'd seen enough of her mind to know better.

Never had the God of Mischief believed it possible he would care so deeply for another. Women on Asgard came and went. They existed for his amusement and pleasure, but once their duties were finished he saw no need to continue with them. He grew bored quickly, much like his brother in the days before Thor's banishment to Midgard. Frigga and Odin had certainly never encouraged such behavior, but as the princes of Asgard it was tolerated. Eventually it was clear they would have to make a choice as to who would provide them heirs, but time was on their side. There was never a need to rush. Since Darcy, it was made painfully clear no other woman would ever be enough for him now. The sons of Odin had been tamed by mortals… it would cause quite the controversy.

That mattered little now when the prized son of Asgard was possessed by Atum. Loki was quite certain he'd given up any rights to the throne, were Thor unable to rule, when he'd attacked Midgard. It was clear he would have to do something to stop Atum, though he couldn't be certain what could be done. He was also uncertain what kind of threat Thor possessed while on Midgard. He would need a plan eventually. For now it was important he collect enough information, learn Atum's weaknesses first. He would need proof if he eventually was forced to take actions against the God Eater, or the Avengers would surely turn against Loki.

Loki forced his mind to quiet as he felt Darcy stir beside him. Unable to sleep, she'd requested to rest in his room. Their relationship had not progressed much since they'd awoken. Having her in his bed was certainly be a temptation. Self-control was never Loki's strong suit. She was beautiful, with supple breasts, and curves he wanted nothing more than to worship slowly and in every wicked way he could imagine. He wanted to make love to her. She tormented him… a siren. Darcy Lewis was certainly worth the wait, though for a man with all the time in the world… Loki's patience was fading fast.

Unconsciously she reached for him, and Loki pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes. They both would need rest, and it'd been difficult enough getting Darcy to sleep. He may have cheated with a bit of magic, but he'd had her interest at heart. The god of mischief let out a long sigh and forced his body to relax against hers, and follow her into sleep. He wasn't certain what the future would bring in such uncertain times, but for now he would rest, and push his worries aside till morning.

* * *

_It wasn't Jane impaled by that pole. It was Pepper. Stark's muscles tensed, adrenaline pushing him to action as he rushed towards her. He was trying to free her from the debris, but even as he tried to clear it away, more took it's place. She was bleeding. He could see the blood pooling from under her, but he couldn't reach. "Pepper please, stay with me! Oh god, please stay with me!" he begged, desperation moving him to redouble his efforts despite it's futility._

_The brilliance of her eyes was fading. Her pale, freckled skin covered in dirt and blood. "Tony… I… I can't," she whispered weakly._

_His vision blurred with tears. He screamed in frustration. His heart was pounding, chest tightening with each second that passed. He couldn't reach her. He couldn't save her. Her eyelids were lowering. She was losing consciousness. She was losing the fight. "No! Stop it! Don't! Stay with me, Pepper! I swear… I'll get you out of this!" he cried. It was too late. He wouldn't get to her in time. The odds were against him. His luck had finally run out. "Pepper!"_

_She was leaving… she was fading… she was gone._

"No!" Tony shot up in bed, out of breath, slicked with sweat. His eyes searched for her before his brain even registered what he was looking for. Pepper lay peacefully beside him, still fast asleep. The relief that overwhelmed him wasn't new. Since Loki's attack in New York he'd had quite a few dreams about losing Pepper. She was always right there beside him when he woke up, but the sinking feeling in his chest never dissipated.

How long would he be able to protect her? If a fucking demigod couldn't save the woman he loved… how was Stark supposed to keep Pepper from the same fate? The questions were always left unanswered. He was tense, sick to his stomach. The walls were closing in. Reality was catching up to him. He'd always thought he was above all that. Untouchable. Tony Stark… the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Just words if he couldn't even protect the people he loved. He crawled out of bed as quietly as he could and immediately walked over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink. He wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight.

* * *

The orb, now forgotten, still pulsed under the rubble and dirt in Stark's Tower. It's power reached out towards it's new master, desperately like a child in search of a parent. Even in his slumber the orb could sense him. It buzzed and shook, touching it's new master's mind. Though it mourned the death of Nott, this new master was just as powerful, and just as worthy. Though the orb's master remained unaware, he would understand soon. The time would come. The orb would again be needed. It was only a matter of time. The pulsing stopped, conserving energy for what lay ahead. Waiting for it's master's call. The master of mischief… together they would surely cause chaos for all those deserving. With one finally burst of energy it cleared the debris from around it and slipped away into the space between spaces to await it's next and final task.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

_She thought waking up would mean her visions of Andrew and Victor would be a thing of the past, but it seemed they refused to remain buried in her subconscious any longer. They insisted on visiting her in her and forcing her to face the things she'd ignored for too long. Darcy watched Andrew and Victor playing their video games on the couch of the apartment they'd kept before shipping off to their eventual deaths. Their love for cars and anything that went fast had been a 'thing' for as long as she'd known them. It often leaked into their video game choices. She took a seat between them and watched, enjoying their presence even if it was a lie. "Still here?"_

_Andrew shrugged. "You still need us."_

_"What? You thought we'd let a little thing like death keep us from looking out for you?" Victor asked with his usual smug smile._

_Darcy rolled her eyes at that. "I'm losing my mind…" she mumbled._

_"Maybe," admitted Andrew, pausing the game to look at her. "Or maybe you're in the process of finding it?"_

_"Ah… the wisdom of Master Andrew," remarked Victor. "Deep bro! Deep!"_

_Idiots… they were both idiots. Her subconscious was also an idiot if it thought they'd be able to do anything for her. "I don't know what's real anymore. I'm going to turn into a burden."_

_"Loki won't let that happen," her wild and daring brother insisted._

_The more reserved brother seemed less certain. Her boys… like night and day. "Maybe he won't… or maybe he'll show his true colors and abandon you now that you're broken."_

_Darcy winced. "Harsh."_

_Andrew shook his head. "Your mind is trying to recover from a trauma. Loki's too selfish to stick by you during all this."_

_Victor groaned. "You don't know that! Loki's changing! Why can't you just give him the chance to prove himself?!"_

_"Because he's an asshole!" Andrew argued._

_Darcy wondered if it could be considered schizophrenia considering her subconscious was currently arguing with itself. God… she was going to need so much therapy. "Enough! Both of you! This isn't helping me figure out what to do!"_

_Her brothers had the decency to look slightly apologetic, but she could tell they were less than pleased with each other. Victor was the first one to look away and focus on Darcy. "You should trust him."_

_"He's a psycho… why would you trust a mass murderer?!" questioned Andrew angrily._

_Darcy groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. "Would it kill you both to be helpful for once?!" When her brothers shot her a pointed look she rolled her eyes. "Okay… poor choice of words."_

_"Just be careful… that's really all you can do at this point," said Andrew with a sad smile. "You're just a mortal. He has the upper hand, but you don't have to be another one of his victims. Don't let this reality fuck you up."_

_This reality? What did that even mean? Darcy looked over at Victor, waiting for him to speak. He shrugged. "We can't tell you what to do, Darce. You're a big girl. Andrew's right though. Your taser isn't always going to bring him down when he decides to act up. So find another way to bring him to his knees."_

_She couldn't help laughing. "That sounds vaguely dirty."_

_Victor was smiling wide, but said nothing. Boys were such pervs…._

When Darcy opened her eyes, but nothing felt familiar. She was in a strange hotel, and for a minute panic gripped her. Her heart quickened. She felt sick, alarmed, trapped, and she jumped up before Loki could stop her and started feeling the walls looking for the brick… for her exit. She wanted out. Loki rushed out of bed after her and pulled her away from the wall. "Darcy! Calm yourself! You must remain calm!"

She wanted to listen. She wanted to be brave. She just didn't know how… so she cried in his arms instead.

* * *

Watching Darcy struggle to come to terms with her reality was like a special kind of torment. To care for someone that was currently weak in mind… he never thought he'd be in such a position. He suppressed the hint of shame in the pit of his stomach and held her as she worked through the confusion. It would take time for her to understand the difference, and he knew he was powerless to help. Even Loki had found it difficult to see the subtle differences, but he'd spent a lifetime travelling dimensions and learning from his experiences. She did not have the luxury of his practice.

The darker part of him wanted nothing more than to walk away from all of this, insisting he'd be better on his own. Even among his 'friends' in Asgard he'd always realized he did not belong. He was not one of them. He was never trusted by them… and for good reason, of course. It was in his nature as a Frost Giant. No better than animals scurrying about in a constant battle for the spotlight. He'd swore he'd rise above them, prove to be so much better than his origin, but he'd become the biggest monster of them all.

To have fallen for a mortal was humiliating. It proved he was just as weak-willed as Thor, and it certainly put him in a dangerous position. Having to protect Darcy was time taken away from his own goals. His attachment put him in conflict with his nature. He wasn't quite sure which side would win in the end. Loki liked to think he was above all this. He liked to think he could rise above the shame of his lineage, but so far he'd failed miserably. What made him think he could get it right this time? Frigga believed he could be a better man. Perhaps she was just as blinded as Thor was.

Darcy stirred in his arms and let out a frustrated sigh, gripping him desperately, as if he'd disappear in thin air (which was entirely possible he supposed). He gently touched her cheek, wiping away the tears from her eyes, and she gave him a watery smile. "I must look so wreaked right now."

He shook his head, taking her in with pleasure. Even now his hardness stirred. "You are the most beautiful creature I have never known."

Darcy snorted. "God of lies… they got that part right!"

He didn't expect her to believe him. Beauty was relative. She didn't need to be beautiful to the rest of the world for him to know his words were honest. To Loki, she was a goddess. She mattered. His smile faded and he held her gaze. "Were I to bed you… I would show you just how beautiful you are. I would make love to you, Darcy, only you."

Her jaw dropped comically for a moment as his words sunk in, and he could see her pupils dilate. Finally she smiled. "What's stopping you?"

He hadn't a clue. Loki smiled wickedly, pulling her into a hungry kiss.

* * *

He'd drank enough alcohol to render him unconscious for days, so Tony found it a little suspicious when his eyes opened and he didn't even have an aching migraine. He'd finished some painfully expensive stuff, and his mind swirled helplessly to remember the night. Pepper was nowhere in sight, and he seemed to be fully clothed… so probably nothing sexual. Damn.

"Stark! Open up!"

Normally the pounding on his hotel door would kill. He'd be groaning and moaning as he crawled to it and told them to burn in a fiery pit… then puke on their shoes. Instead he got to his feet without even a grunt and swung open the door to see Clint standing in front of him fully clothed. He walked inside before Tony could ask what the hell he was doing up so early in the morning.

"Darcy Lewis isn't in her room, and no one has seen her."

"Good morning to you too." One glance back at the clock over his bed told him it wasn't even six o'clock yet. "Has it occurred to you that she may be asleep… as you should be?"

Clint frowned. "S.H.I.E.L.D. employees were supposed to be debriefed today but I haven't heard from Fury or Hill. Something is wrong."

Stark frowned. "Yeah, what's wrong is you're still awake and so am I. Fury is probably letting us sleep in… for once! Enjoy it, bird man… you deserve a break."

Barton rolled his eyes, and let out a long suffering sigh. "For once in your life… just think… do you remember anything weird happening last night? I had this really weird dream. I couldn't sleep, but somehow I don't remember the last few hours-"

"My guess? You were fucking Red… go bother her for the details if you can't remember," Tony grumbled, walking over to the bar to pour himself a glass of rum and coke. It wasn't much, but it was all he had left. He'd finished off everything else.

"I wasn't with Natasha last night," Clint insisted.

Stark frowned. "Why not?! Dude, she's gorgeous and she likes you. Do it for all of us!" He loved Pepper. He really did, but damn… the Black Widow was like his own personal crack walking around. If he wasn't trying this new thing called 'monogamy' he'd be all over her in seconds.

Clint almost growled in frustration, swinging the door open. "Why do I even bother?!" he muttered on his way out.

Stark smiled in amusement, taking a sip of his drink. Barton was right that something was off, but he didn't really give a shit yet. Maybe in a few hours when he was more conscious he'd bother to see if anyone else was feeling weird or losing time.

* * *

Her skin was soft and smooth like silk under his fingers. Loki desired to explore every inch of her, needed her to beg for him, scream his name, torment her the way she'd tormented him. This siren that had him crashing against the rocks, drowning in emotions he'd avoided for so long. She was everything he'd ever feared, but secretly needed. Her body lay on the bed on display, but only for him. She was shivering, shuddering, and all he'd done was touch her. His eyes took in her body, letting his fingers skim down the gentle swell of her stomach, follow the curve of her hips, noting all the places that made her gasp.

He wanted to do this right. He didn't know what would become of them later. So many uncertainties in life, and he didn't want to be bothered with second thoughts. Even if he ruined everything… they would still have this moment. He would cherish her as she deserved. Loki lifted her right leg and kissed the inside of her knee, letting his tongue dart out to taste, working his way up and skipping where she wanted him most. Instead he bit at her stomach, his tongue playing with her belly button till she was both laughing and groaning at the same time.

Her breasts lay waiting for him, calling to him, and he could resist them no longer. He didn't even hesitate to see how they fit into his hands. He dipped his head down to take a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Darcy's hands gripped his shoulders, whimpering, trying to keep still. He'd asked to control their first time, to take the lead in this coupling, and she'd gracefully allowed him to do just that. He'd never once thought to ask for the power he'd seek. He was much more used to demanding it.

* * *

Maybe he was just crazy. Stark didn't seem very worried about Lewis. Hell, he basically ignored Clint's memory gaps as if they were the norm. The norm for Stark, maybe, but not Barton. The thing that bothered him most though was not being able to get in touch with Fury. The Director was all about time management, and he'd seemed pretty eager to figure out what the hell was going on. Clint was hoping to get an update on what they planned to do with the orb, but he'd yet to hear back from anyone he'd called.

It was possible Darcy left early to check on Jane Foster, he supposed. Or maybe Loki, though that seemed a little less likely even if she did seem a little too familiar with the bastard since her ordeal with the orb. Either way, he couldn't sound alarm bells until he had more to go on… or risk looking like the biggest tool in the universe. If Stark wouldn't listen, perhaps Bruce would. He wasn't quite ready to talk to Natasha. He was still trying to shake the dream of her lying dead in his arms out of his head without success.

_"Clint… please!"_ she'd called to him. He could do nothing. He was helpless to save her. He hadn't reached her in time. Thor's situation with Jane had him on edge, forced him to face things he just really didn't need to deal with on top of everything else. Clint let out a sigh (pushing away the image) and searched for Bruce's hotel room. He needed a brain, and Banner was the next best thing.

* * *

Sex was a word that didn't cover what they were doing. Darcy's senses were on overload as he seemed to touch her everywhere, reach so deep inside it was as if he'd reached her womb itself. Loki was long and lean, much like the rest of his body, stretching her just enough to make her cry out, but not to hurt. The angle left her breathless, with his hands tucked under her knees, pressing them into the bed roughly. She couldn't arch or move, but she didn't need to. He was perfect, setting a brutal pace, but hitting all the secret places that made her scream.

His desperation for her was awe-inspiring. Darcy tried to close her eyes, but he snapped his hips sharply with a grunt. "No! Look at me," he demanded, a warm puff of breath in her ear, and she couldn't deny him. She took in his face, the fire in her eyes, and it consumed her. Finally he let go of her legs and linked their fingers, leaning down for a kiss. "Watch me, Darcy. I want you to watch me move inside you."

Jesus Christ… she could take no more. She came hard, muscles gripping him with each thrust. He didn't stop there though. He only moved harder. He only pushed in deeper. She was biting her lip to keep from making much noise. Hotel walls weren't exactly sound-proof, but he was staring at her with such passion… so deep. She just wanted more. Loved the feel of him sliding inside of her, the way he'd twist his hip randomly to keep her off-guard. She couldn't take much more, could barely breathe. "Loki please!" and she wasn't sure if she wanted to beg him not to stop, or plead him to withdrawal before she lost the small bit of sanity she had left.

This time they came together. One last thrust and her mind was numb, body sore, slick with sweat, and buzzing with satisfaction. He collapsed on top of her, but she didn't mind for once. She wasn't quite ready to be two people again. She needed him as close as was humanly possible, and for once… she wasn't ashamed of that.

* * *

"I uh… I think I'm gonna take a shower."

He smiled mischievously back at her. "Would you like company?" he questioned.

She gave him a sly smile, but shook her head. "You already have me limping, Loki. I think I need time to recover," she seemed to purr, teasing him with what patience and good behavior might bring, so he watched her leave in silence.

Making love to Darcy only sealed his fate. He couldn't go back now… not after what they'd done. Not after tasting just what they could be together. He was hopeless now. "God of lies, indeed," he muttered to himself with a sigh. He would not be able to fool her now. His heart lied permanently on his sleeve where she was concerned. He'd allowed her to distract him, and he needed to regain his focus.

Deciding it was best to get some air while she washed; Loki eased into his Asgardian armor with a wave of his hand, and opened the door. His body tensed, when a stranger's eyes stared him down from the other side, and Thor's body blocked his exit. "Good morning, brother."

His stomach coiled like a snake in his belly, and he bared his teeth threateningly. The pleasure he'd enjoyed only moments before were immediately forgotten, his walls and defenses rose once more. "I am not your brother!" he growled, though for once there was true meaning behind his words.

Thor's mouth curled into a knowing smile. "Truly? Then what should I call you? Perhaps the unloved god? The fallen one? Cast-off?" he replied with intentional malice.

Though Atum used his brother's body to say those words, deep inside he felt the burn. Weren't these the very things he accused his brother of believing? Wasn't this what he, himself believed? Thor so often swore it was untrue, insisted Loki return as family. It was as if Thor's hatred of the Frost Giants had disappeared over night, and Loki had no doubt his 'brother' would welcome him gladly even if he were to walk into Asgard with blue skin and demonic red eyes. Atum's words were not of Thor. They were a manipulation to weaken Loki's spirit. He had to remember that. He would play his part well. He knew the game better than anyone. "Thor… your words mean nothing to me. Odin, himself chose to take me in. Perhaps he feared his oldest was not up to the task of King," he spat.

"A Frost Giant on the throne?! Could you imagine?! Your subjects would retch at the very thought."

Loki's answering smile was without humor, but full of promise. "No more than the reaction you would receive bringing a mortal to your bed."

"Are you any better?"

He was not, but Atum could not know this. "Her body is all I crave. Once I am finished with her I will find a woman worthy of my heirs," he lied.

Atum laughed at that. "No woman would have you, Frost Giant!"

"Nor you, son of Odin. Leave me; I have no interest in wasting time with you."

Thor's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Loki envisioned strings attached to his limbs with Atum tugging them to his will. "Keep your spies out of my dwelling, Frost Giant." It was a threat. Loki was uncertain how he knew. He'd kept his projections out of sight, but Atum was powerful… and certainly clever enough.

Loki held Atum's gaze, wondering if his would-be brother was buried somewhere inside. "Call me that again, and I will show you what kind of monster you trifle with," Loki promised, slamming the door in Atum's face. There was only one way he would defeat this enemy. Manipulating the Avengers was his only chance at defeating Atum. The God-Eater had shown his hand. It was time for Loki to do the same. His plans would come to their finish soon enough.

"Did you mean that?"

Loki whirled around, eyes wide as he saw Darcy standing by the bathroom with tears in her eyes. She was still wet, covered by a single towel, though still as intimidating as ever. He knew immediately that she'd heard his conversation with Atum, though he knew not of a way to explain himself. His words so often caused him trouble. That certainly had not changed. "Darcy, you must ignore what you heard."

Darcy shook her head, dismissing him. "Both of you… why would you say things like that? Why would he talk to you like that?! That isn't Thor!"

Relief overwhelmed him, and he should have known she was far too clever to be fooled by the cruelty of their words. "He isn't Thor, Darcy… it never was," he confirmed. He took a step toward her, but she stepped away. Loki frowned, confused.

"I'm still dreaming… none of this is real. You aren't Loki… are you?"

No… not good. "Darcy please, I can explain what is happening. Just allow me to-"

Darcy jumped back, and there was a taser in her hand. He hadn't noticed before. Where had it come from? "Stay back!"

"Darcy-"

"This may not hurt a god, but I guarantee it'll sting!"

Her confusion would ruin his plans. He needed her safe. There was no other way. He stepped towards her and grunted as the pulse of electricity hit him hard, and overwhelmed his senses. He endured the pain, unlike before. With gritted teeth he pushed past burn, managing to control some of the muscle spasms. He continued towards her, ripping off the electrodes, and grabbing her more roughly than he would have liked. It took seconds for him to render her unconscious, a simple spell he'd learned as a child. She dropped in his arms immediately. Loki cursed under his breath. This was _not_ part of his plan….

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

The hotel felt empty, and it was creeping Barton out. He'd yet to see anyone that worked there… and although often it was their job to be invisible and stay out of the way, he'd been to this particular hotel enough times to know something was off. It was too quiet, like the calm before the storm. Stark was the only one he'd talked to, so far, and appeared to be the only person answering his fucking door. Where was Natasha… Bruce… and Darcy? Perhaps he was letting his own personal prejudice cloud his judgment, but Loki had to be involved somehow. He hadn't heard from Fury all morning.

Natasha was the trained spy. She'd be the person to go to when it came to retrieving information when something was up. His work with S.H.I.E.L.D. had turned him into a soldier, building on the special skills he'd acquired during his childhood. Fury and Coulson trained him personally. They'd seen his abilities and turned them into an asset. One of his gifts was a good eye. He saw the whole picture when others saw pieces they'd yet to put together. Still, Clint couldn't just sit around in his room playing with himself. He was going to find out what the hell was going on, and if it was Loki… he'd make sure his arrows pierced that man's skull once and for all.

Lost in thought, it'd taken him a minute to hear the argument going on outside Loki's room. Thor was standing there, and for a moment relief washed over him at the sight of someone else that could help him solve his dilemma… until he actually heard their conversation.

"No woman would have you, Frost Giant!" Thor's voice sounded cruel and disgusted. Not that long ago Thor risked his life by touching the orb in search for Loki and Darcy. It was true, that was before Jane was almost killed, but it didn't compute. Loki tried to take over the fucking world and Thor was still insisting his brother could be saved. There was no loyalty or love for the god of mischief in Thor's cold words.

"Nor you, son of Odin. Leave me; I have no interest in wasting time with you." Loki almost sounded defeated in his reply. His response to Thor was emotionless until his voice cracked. The god of lies… that's what they called him. The god of mischief and lies.

"Keep your spies out of my dwelling, Frost Giant." It was an obvious threat. Loki left Thor to die, trapped in the orb's clutches, but even Barton had eventually realized how hard it'd been for the would-be god. Thor would never hold those actions against him. Thor's talk of spies made Clint bristle. Why would Loki be watching Thor? It was true, Thor had gone through a pretty rough time considering Jane Foster's condition, but would that warrant spying on the man? Doubtful.

"Call me that again, and I will show you what kind of monster you trifle with," Loki promised, slamming the door. Fuck… what the hell was going on?!

He kept out of sight as Thor growled and stormed off, seething… and certainly nothing like the man he'd fought alongside when Loki attacked New York. What the hell was Thor's problem?! Their whole conversation left Clint cold and empty. He wasn't just a soldier. Once he'd been a brother too. It didn't matter how fucked up the relationship was. Love for family changed things, even when at odds with each other. Such a strong emotion made it impossible not to _feel_ something. The exchange between Thor and Loki was not an argument between brothers. Of that, Clint Barton was certain.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Stark could be a nosey bastard when he wanted to be. Standing outside his hotel room watching Clint Barton pick the lock to Thor's room was amusing as hell, but he couldn't help wondering what would possess the man to cross that kind of line. His ranting earlier in the day was borderline weird, but this seemed a little contrary to his usual behavior. Leaning against the wall, arms folded over the glowing battery keeping him alive, Stark calmly watched Barton curse under his breath.

"Of course you pick now to actually notice what's going on around you," he grumbled, craning his neck to look at Stark. "Why aren't you busy replacing your blood volume with pure alcohol?"

Tony could help but find his attitude amusing. He could be far too serious in his opinion, but at least he wasn't as bad as Rogers. That guy needed to get laid… quickly, and in the kinkiest of ways. It wasn't like he had any plans of stopping Barton from his current mission, though it was obvious he knew nothing about lock picking a hotel lock. Locks using key cards could be tricky. Usually the easiest way was to program a spare card to open the door. Of course Clint would have no clue how to do that. That was an egg head's department. "Need some assistance?"

Clint let out an impatient sigh. He was seconds from pushing the already uptight marksman over the edge. It was kind of his hobby. "Something weird is going on with Thor and I'm looking into it."

"Well his girlfriend is in a hospital," Stark pointed out, but chose to prod him further. "Weird, how?"

Barton was staring at him, probably contemplating whether it was worth it to fill Stark in… or judging whether his reasons were all that reasonable. Stark was betting on the latter. "He got into a fight with Loki," he finally spoke. Tony quirked an eyebrow. Definitely the last one.

"Oh weird… cause that never happens." The sarcasm had a vein bulging over his right eye. Usually it was Fury that reacted that way. Cool.

"Only it was Thor saying all the crappy shit to hurt Loki instead of the other way around. Believe it or not… the loon was practically civil with Thor. It was… wrong. You didn't see them going at it, Stark. Our favorite cuddly demi-god was anything _but_! Loki was keeping a close eye on him. I don't know why, but I plan to find out. If it has anything to do with why I'm missing time-"

"You're doing it wrong." Tony had heard enough.

"Excuse me?"

Stark pointed at the lock. "Picking a hotel lock is easy, but not the way you're doing it."

Barton frowned, glancing back at Thor's door. "Fine genius… show me how it's done."

He loved showing people how 'it's done.' It was one of his favorite pass-times. "Happy to."

* * *

One could always trust Tony Stark to get it right. The trickster would use that to his advantage, though that didn't necessarily mean it was easy for him to place his beloved on the bed of another. She was unconscious, completely… like death itself, and his only comfort was the rise of her chest that signaled she was breathing. He did this to her. He was supposed to protect her, but he hadn't. He'd made her a part of his schemes, used her as he used others… his family included. Wasn't that who he was? The master of lies, the silver tongue. She would never trust him again. His fist tightened angrily, and he forced himself to back away from the bed. His mind buzzed with power, easily manipulated with the ebbs and flows of his mood. Things would turn ugly extremely fast if he did not practice control… for once.

The hotel knob turned slowly, and Loki's eyes snapped to the door just as he began to open. He was shrouded in darkness in seconds as Tony and Barton moved into the room and rushed to the first thing they saw… Darcy Lewis lying unconscious on Thor's bed. The god eater would be discovered. He would pay.

"Oh god, Darcy!" Barton was the first to touch Darcy. Loki's fist almost shakes with restraint as Clint strokes her face and feels for a pulse. "She's okay."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Of course she is! This is Thor we're talking about. She probably crashed over here because she was upset about Jane."

Clint shook his head. For once the Hawk's stubbornness would work towards Loki's advantage. Tony Stark was brilliant in many ways… except perhaps for manners of the heart. Barton had a heart… he would use it now. "If Darcy was upset she wouldn't be here, Tony… she wouldn't come to Thor. She'd go to Loki."

Stark was laughing, almost hysterically. "Are you fucking kidding?! Why the hell would she go to that psychopath?"

Clint's eyes narrowed as he turned back to Stark. "Because she trusts him… you didn't see what I saw after they woke up! Loki saved her… protected her!" He was searching for a way to explain it. Stark could not truly understand. He saved others, but he knew much less about owing such a debt to others. Eventually Loki could see the moment in which he gave up, shaking his head. He turned back to Darcy, shaking her gently. Of course she would not awaken. His spells were powerful. A mortal would not be strong enough to break such spells for the better part of a day at the very least. He kept to the shadows, watching Tony move to Barton's side to get a better look at Darcy.

"Fine, let's say she didn't come of her own free will… I don't see any marks on her. She wasn't knocked out physically," he pointed out. "I can't imagine Thor doing anything to Darcy, Clint. Something else must be going on."

Clint's frown deepened. "We should get her to a hospital… she's out cold."

Stark nodded. "Agreed."

Clint moved to pick Darcy help, but Loki's attention was drawn elsewhere. The god eater stood at the door, and his smile curled. Stark was the first to see Thor, and immediately froze except for the hand that dropped to Clint's shoulder. Clint was busy picking up Darcy, and didn't turn around until he had her secured in his arms. "Uhhh hey big guy," greeted Tony. Loki rolled his eyes at the man's awkward greeting. Such a fool.

"You broke into my room," the being inhabiting Thor growled angrily.

"Why was Darcy in here, Thor?" asked Clint, the more sensible of the two. Loki frowned at the burst of pride that swelled inside. He'd had nothing to do with Barton's good sense; however it certainly gave him pleasure to know he'd chosen his allies wisely during his attack on Midgard.

Thor's eyes shifted to Darcy's limp body. "I had nothing to do with that."

"Of course not, she just magically appeared in your bed," Stark muttered, and Loki had to force back a chuckle. Oh the irony!

"Perhaps so," muttered Thor, and his eyes shifted to Loki's shadow. Their eyes met. Loki smiled wickedly, and allowed his body to dematerialize. Darcy hadn't been part of the plan, but using her had certainly proved to further it brilliantly.

* * *

He didn't even give a shit. That's how Clint knew something was wrong. They called him Hawkeye because he saw the things others didn't. He was sharp and focused in ways others never would be. It wasn't a super power any more than Tony's brilliance, but it made him unique. He was using that gift now, only for once he didn't have an arrow trained at the target. "Darcy might be hurt," he pointed out.

Thor shifted from foot to foot, eyes narrow as he glanced at her limp body. There was emptiness in his eyes that had never been there before. No concern. No warmth. Looking back, he wondered if perhaps he'd missed something at the hospital too. Suddenly his grief left Barton cold. The woman he loved in a coma and he stood in silence. That was how Clint would react… but not Thor. Thor did everything big. His weapon was a hammer, less elegant, but packed with power. His cape shined with a bright red that demanded attention. He called down thunder on his enemies, and he'd watched the ground shake and shudder under his power. Why would he suffer his grief in silence?

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tony frowned in confusion beside Clint. "Okay… seriously, I think we need to calm the hell down."

Thor's stance was defensive, hands tightened angrily. "Leave me… archer," he growled, threateningly. Things were going downhill fast. Stark moved protectively in front of Barton, and one glance down at his wrists reminded Clint that Tony wasn't exactly defenseless. Looks could be deceiving. He could call his suit right too him if Thor decided to get violent… although that thought alone seemed wildly ironic.

"I tell you what Thor… I've got extremely overpriced alcohol in my suite. Maybe we should just have a drink, cool ourselves down before somebody get's hurt over this obvious misunderstanding."

Clint didn't consider it a misunderstanding, but he sure as hell didn't want to go up against Thor without a weapon in his hands. "Yeah… what do you say, Thor? Care for a drink?" he added, watching their potential opponent carefully in case he needed to find an exit quick.

Thor's smile turned wicked, like nothing Barton had ever seen before. He didn't notice the hammer in his hand until he lifted it. "Let's not."

* * *

"What's the status on Barton, Stark, and Lewis?" called Fury the moment Widow made her way to him. She could tell he'd been pacing for hours in broken down room normally used by Stark and Banner as an office space. There was an empty space where the orb had once been, and Natasha chewed on her lip unconsciously.

"Still no word, however Loki managed to make contact. Apparently, he has a plan…" she answered, rolling her eyes just a little at the thought of working alongside Loki.

Fury scoffed at that. "You tell that son of a bitch-"

"I can't sir," she interrupted. "He's already gone back in. He claims he's controlling the orb now that Nott is dead. He's using Stark and Barton as a distraction while he reprograms the orb."

"Reprograms the orb?!" snapped the Director, eyes widening with disbelief. "To what end exactly?!"

She couldn't really blame him for being pissed. They knew very little about the entity that had been trapped in the orb along with Nott, only what Loki had told them after freeing them from the orb's influence one by one. Most he'd managed to reawaken mere seconds after they were caught in the orb… like her and Jane. It was a good thing too, or Foster probably wouldn't have had a chance in hell of surviving. Apparently not too long after Loki entered Darcy's mind, the others were pulled along with Darcy. Most of them trapped in separate dreams of their own making, eventually finding each other, as a team of their caliber often would. Nott had pulled them in to keep the entity trapped inside from finding a way out. Not even Loki had been aware that they were still dreaming until the orb made contact and he realized the truth. A dream within a dream. He'd never saved Darcy from the orb. They'd never actually escaped… and they never would until Loki found a way to contain the entity using Thor. The way Loki explained it, dreaming was nothing more than living on a different plain of existence where anything was possible. The orb made it possible to control that existence in ways that would previously be impossible. All Romanoff knew was she was having one hell of a time believing any of it. The line between reality and the dream seemed severely blurred.

Natasha shifted her stance, straightening in front of Nick Fury and meeting his gaze. "He won't tell me. He claims he's trying to save his brother, but I have my doubts."

"And what do you think he is doing?" questioned Fury, eyes narrowing as he took in her blank expression.

Natasha hesitated for a moment. "I think he's trying to free himself of Thor… once and for all."

* * *

The orb was humming melodiously in the spaces between spaces where Loki had sent it. This time he hadn't used the orb as a gateway into the dream state they were trapped in. He'd entered through Thor's mind, though it seemed the God Eater had yet to notice. He was far too concerned with Stark and Barton. The orb's reprograming was almost complete. Using Stark tech and Banner's expertise had sped up the process nicely, though he knew his time was limited. The others would not work with him for long without growing suspicious of his goals, as well they should. He was their enemy, was he not?

Loki walked the hotel's hallways with quiet steps, encouraging the orb to accept his changes. In many ways the orb was the dream. It was the very representation of it. Like a child it created such wild fantasies that reality could never recreate. It was a dimension in which anything was possible, a universe completely contrary to the waking world… and with Nott gone it served him, obeyed him. The potential power he now wielded was mind boggling. To be the master of dreams. To climb inside the mind and steal them far away… no one could match that kind of power. He was the dream lord, and it's power filled in the holes left over from his troubled childhood.

The god of mischief and the lord of dreams. He was a king in his own rite… for once and all time.

* * *

Clint took a step forward, but was yanked back in seconds as slender fingers gripped his collar. Thor's hammer went hurling towards them, when a voice spoke dangerously close to Barton's ear. "That will be quite enough, Barton, thank you. Now if you'll excuse us." It was the only warning he got before his body seemed to dissolve and burn away in seconds, only to reassemble itself just as quickly. The shock left him numb, though his skin seemed tighter somehow, and he sucked in a breath. When he turned around it was Loki staring back at him. They were no longer in Thor's room, but instead they stood in a hallway blocked off by a brick wall, crumbled through in the middle. "Quickly, go! I must seal this exit!"

"What the fuck was that?!" shrieked Stark, dancing around like he was having a seizure. "What the hell did you do?!"

Loki's smile curled to the side. "You provided me a brilliant distraction, and in return I am saving your lives… well, I'm saving you from being sealed inside this dream anyway."

"What?! Are you saying we're dreaming?!" exclaimed Stark, while Clint held tight to Darcy in the desperation to hold onto something real. His mind was reeling.

Loki nodded quickly. "You won't be just as soon as you pass through the brick. The others will explain, now go… please! You have played your part brilliantly, but you really must be going!"

"What about you?" questioned Barton.

Loki smiled. "You assume I am caught in this dream, but I assure you I will be fine. I must seal this exit the moment you pass through," he spoke quickly, pushing them passed before they could speak. Barton had no idea what the hell was going on, but it didn't seem to matter either way. In seconds he was being pushed away towards the brick and everything around him, his very reality changed. Just before he was pushed past the threshold Loki caught his gaze. "You must care for Darcy Lewis, Barton. I am entrusting her to you. If I find her harmed when I return… there will be consequences."

Barton glanced back at where Stark had been, apparently already shoved through. "Sounds a lot like a threat."

"It was," he replied, and that was the last thing Barton saw as darkness overwhelmed him, and pulled him through.

* * *

_**"LOKI!"**_

The scream came from the God Eater himself. By now he surely realized what was happening… could see his world crumbling around him as the fallacy it truly was. His answering grin was wicked and cruel. "You called?"

Atum's eyes blazed. "What have you done?!"

"I have trapped you here, ripped away every exit. You are nothing more than a rat wandering this maze, desperately searching for something I will never allow you to find… you carnivorous beast!" Loki snarled cruelly.

"You forget, I still possess your brother, Loki! I still hold the cards!" he threatened.

Loki's eyebrow quirked, though he gave nothing away. Thor's eyes stared back, but it did nothing to calm the rage reaching it's boiling point… demanding revenge for daring to go against the god of mischief. "You truly believe that matters to me? Take him! You may have his mind for as long as you like! With my brother as your prisoner I ascend to the throne. I will have been the one to save the Avengers, once and for all earning their trust. Thor's life will once and for all be mine!" he practically screamed from somewhere deep and dark. He ignored the wetness on his face, and the way his hands shook. The hotel seemed to melt, paint dripping down the walls, and crumbling along with broken glass from the lighting. The dream's shroud was already lifted. There was no need for the illusion.

Atum bellowed in a rage that almost rivaled his own. His eyes burned like the sun, like a billion blasts of pure energy directed towards Loki, but the orb kept him protected. Loki's powers reached even into Atum's very mind, possessing his energy the way he'd done to Nott. Thor was reaching out to him desperately, just out of reach, begging to be saved. His brother didn't seem to understand Loki could never be the one to save him from Atum. He would face this demon himself. Loki lunged toward Atum, gripped his face and called out to Thor. _'I will not save you, brother! You fight this battle alone!'_

The agony projected was overwhelming and frightening all at once. Thor raged against Atum, tearing into his mind with a desperation Loki had never witnessed before. He was clawing for Loki, shredding his prison like a wild beast gone rabid. Atum's screams echoed in their minds, till all was silent with only a faint ringing to signal the damage it had caused. Thor had done precisely what Loki had expected him to do. He had defeated the God Eater from the inside out.

* * *

"They say… you weren't as hurt as we all thought. Agents managed to find you before you bled out," said Darcy with a quiet and unsure voice, staring at Jane as if with disbelief. Jane supposed she couldn't blame her. They'd all been fooled by the orb, and Nott's last command. Still, she was just relieved to see Darcy safe… to see them all safe. They'd yet to tell her if Thor had made it though, and her heart ached to know if he was okay too.

"It's weird… you know? You'd think you would know when you're dreaming, but the truth is it all feels real. We didn't have a clue what was happening."

"I guess it makes sense. I mean, while you're dreaming it all feels real. It's hard to know the difference," Darcy agreed, losing some of her color.

Foster shrugged. "Maybe because it's not so different, after all…. Natasha said the orb pulled us into another dimension, almost like another universe. Half our lives spent here, and our nights spent there. Nott was the goddess of dreams. Maybe some things just can't be explained by science."

That got Lewis' attention immediately, and she flashed Jane the widest smile. "Mighty big of you to say that, oh goddess of science and all things clearly explained," she teased.

She couldn't help laughing, though it pulled at her stitches just a little. "Perhaps I was… but meeting Thor kind of flipped everything upside down… you know?"

Darcy's smile waned immediately. "Yeah… I know exactly what you mean."

"Loki?"

She shook her head. "Haven't heard a word about him… or Thor. Banner's been uploading some type of weird virus into the orb that's supposed to reprogram it. Stark's been trying to get up to speed and help, but he didn't look happy. Loki was sealing the exits…" her voice faltered for a moment. "I can't even be pissed that he lied to me."

"He is the god of lies," Foster pointed out with a troubled frown of her own.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "He can be the god of whatever he likes, Jane… but that doesn't mean he has to pull me into his bullshit."

Jane supposed she understood where Darcy was coming from, but from her perspective Loki wasn't to be trusted. Perhaps she should have known better? Then again, he was trying to stop a dangerous entity from getting a foothold in their world. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Reaching for Darcy's hand seemed the best option, and she sent her friend a grateful smile. "I'm glad you're here, Darcy. You really had me worried."

Darcy's answering smile was weak, but at least it reached her eyes. "Yeah… love you too, Jane."

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**

The quiet of the small room made Agent Kevin Henderson shift uncomfortably in his seat. Being stared down by Director Nick Fury and Agent Clint Barton was absolutely terrifying, and the hanging light currently heating his scalp wasn't helping in the least. He was pretty certain he'd followed protocol to the letter… or as close as one could get when most of his superiors had been unconscious. He didn't regret his actions… not even the questionable ones. This is what he'd been trained for. He was a SHIELD Agent, and his main priority had been protection of the planet. It didn't matter if they approved or not, though he sure as hell could do without the interrogation.

Kevin dropped his hands to the metal table in between them and cracked his knuckles, simply out of desperation to hear sound as the two men seemed to stare into the depths of his soul. He hadn't done anything wrong. He just had to remember that. It wasn't his fault they'd been sleeping on the job… nevermind the orb that had pulled them under it's spell. Perhaps he risked a few lives to get them out, but wasn't that part of the job? They were supposed to look out for each other. No, he would stand by his actions… whatever the consequences may be.

Barton's lips curled into a less than settling smile as he met Kevin's gaze. "Alright, let's get started. Do you want to start from the beginning?"

Kevin cleared his throat. Where else would he start from? The end? Jesus, they were already trying to fuck him up with this shit. "You mean from the moment we lost contact?"

"That's right," said Fury, leaning forward, and linking his fingers together. "Tell us what happened, Agent Henderson."

Kevin licked his lips. "Well sir, we lost contact with you around three a.m. when the first tremors began, emanating from power surges we detected from the orb. People were dropping like flies on the inside. Hill was the last one to lose consciousness. Once she was gone… we had no choice. The building was losing integrity fast. Many inside were pinned and covered in rubble. We had to get in there and get everyone out. I was one of the first to go in. On the third level I discovered one of the first affected by the orb, Jane Foster. She was unconscious and pinned by debris. She was bleeding out pretty bad, and I knew we didn't have much time. If not for the EMT she probably wouldn't have survived. Agent Mosby discovered most of the other scientists trapped inside on his way to meet my team and had other agents remove them from the building…."

_"Jesus!" breathed Kevin as he surveyed the mess that was Stark's building. They'd been pulling people out of the rubble for what felt like days. Almost all were unconscious and bleeding. It could have been a lot worse. It was late, and most were gone for the day, but there were still far too many bodies being pulled from under debris. Most were injured, but they'd discovered at least seven a little too late. "What the hell happened here?!"_

_Mosby let out a long sigh, leaning down to check Barton's pulse as he lay pinned under twisted metal. His wounds looked superficial, but there was no way of knowing until they cut him loose. "They've been asleep for a while. We need to get out of here and away from that orb before we're unconscious with them."_

_He nodded his agreement just as another tremor shook the building and sent them hurling towards the floor. It was violent enough to make the entire building sway, sending more dust down, but thankfully not much else. Mosby's forehead slammed into the wall as he tried to brace himself, while Kevin was thrown onto Loki, lying near Darcy Lewis' unconscious body. It softened the blow, but he still winced as the air left his lungs. "Shit! Mosby, you okay?!"_

_Mosby was bleeding from his temple, but he nodded. Dirt and grime covered his pale face. Kevin doubted he looked much better. They'd been working around the clock to find people, and they were all pretty exhausted. "We need to get the hell out of here. The other teams are falling back!"_

_Kevin whole-heartedly agreed. "Let's get these last few out and get them back to headquarters. Who knows how long this building will last."_

"How long before the first few began to wake up?" asked Barton.

Kevin blinked for a moment, trying to give himself time to think. "Most of the scientists awoke seconds after they were pulled from the building. Director you, Agent Hill, and several others awoke on the way back to headquarters. We figured it was best if we didn't send you to the hospital considering the classified nature of the rescue mission, so we had the docs at base check you over. We made contact with Loki soon after. He seemed to be the only one who understood what the hell was going on. Most of the others, including yourself, sir… were too out of it even after you woke up."

_Kevin stared over at Mosby. Aaron Mosby's gash was patched up neatly, and mostly hidden under his surprisingly long reddish-brown hair. They'd managed a shower to rid themselves of the grime, though he doubted either of them would feel clean for several more showers. His skin still itched. Green eyes met Kevin's dark brown ones the moment he entered the room where Director Fury was resting. He didn't seem to be under the orb's influence anymore, but he wasn't lucid enough to take back his job, leaving Kevin in charge for the time being. "He manage to give you anything?" Mosby questioned._

_He shook his head in frustration. "Not a thing. No one seems to know what the hell happened in there. I sent Agents to retrieve the orb, but it's gone. We have no idea where, or if someone took it. The Avengers are still under it's influence… and we have no clue how to wake them up." Kevin was grasping at straws. He'd never really been the kind of man to crave leadership for just this reason. Too many lives depending on him. His old man would be fucking horrified just thinking about it._

_Mosby nodded. "Come with me. Loki, Thor's brother, is awake and he has one hell of a story."_

_Kevin's eyes widened. "He's lucid?!"_

_Aaron gave Kevin a knowing look. "Not just awake… apparently he's responsible for releasing people. He claims he's controlling the orb now."_

_Henderson quirked an eyebrow, wondering if he was also responsible for the tremors. He wouldn't put it past the bastard. "You believe him?" Kevin lost thirteen friends because of that bastard the first time he'd arrived to Earth. One was taken with Loki's staff, blue eye'd and mind-washed. Greg would never forgive himself the horrors he committed under Loki's control. Kevin would never forgive Loki for being a crazy son of a bitch. If he was responsible for the tremors there would be no force in heaven that could stop Kevin from making Loki unrecognizable. "Fine… let's hear what he has to say."_

"And he explained his plan to you?" questioned Barton.

Kevin nodded. "The tremors were a result of Atum, the entity's influence, and the goddess Nott's suffer. He'd managed to make them stop after she was killed, but he filled us in on what Atum was trying to do. He wanted to use Thor's body to escape the orb, and if he did that no one would be safe. His plan was simple. He wanted to use a virus to reprogram the orb and shut it down for good. Anyone trapped inside would be killed instantly. He managed to release Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and most of the rest excluding Tony Stark, you… Agent Barton… and Darcy Lewis. They weren't lucid, but Loki managed to help Banner clear his head enough to release the virus while Loki kept the entity inside distracted."

Barton shifted forward, mirroring Fury's pose. "And that's where Stark and I came in, correct?"

"Loki explained that he needed others, you and Stark, to keep the entity distracted while he carried out his plans. If Atum figured out what was going on too soon there would be no way Loki could manipulate the virus and shut down the exits from inside the orb. He was transferring the powers of the orb to himself, and using that energy to keep up the ruse for as long as possible while the virus was uploading."

"And you believed him?" Fury probed.

Kevin knew he'd be judged for his decision to trust the god of mischief… not that he'd had much choice. At least he'd had Banner to confirm that something seemed to be off about Thor. In the dream he'd learned that Jane Foster was in a 'coma.' Thor's behavior had been curious to say the least, though it still hadn't been much to go on. In the end it was about assessing the bigger threat. If Loki was lying it wouldn't really matter, because there was no way they could stop him without Thor and the others. "I had no choice. If there was an entity trapped in that orb and trying to make his way out… I knew I couldn't let that happen. I could have been wrong, but I had to take the chance. Loki was working with us… I couldn't ignore that."

"And so Banner began to upload the virus," pushed Barton.

"Yes. It took about fifteen minutes for him and Loki to create the coding necessary to shut down the orb. Loki showed us how to deliver it. Banner got to work and Loki used Thor to reenter the orb. All that was left was to wait. If I may say so, sir… he saved a lot of lives by doing what he did. Considering how powerful the entity was… and the fact that he would be walking the Earth in Thor's body… it's quite possible he saved the world. No one hates to admit that more than me." Kevin liked to think he was an open-minded guy. If someone told him he'd actually be taking up for Loki he'd have shot them in the leg and dragged them to an insane asylum, but the truth was Loki saved all their asses. That couldn't be ignored.

Barton smiled at that. "Noted."

The tension in the room seemed to fade with those words, and Kevin smiled back. Director Fury stood quickly. "You did well, Agent Henderson. You'll receive a commendation for this… you and Agent Mosby."

It wasn't what Kevin was expecting. If anything, he'd been sure he'd be begging just to keep is damn job. "Th-thank you, sir."

Fury nodded sharply. "No… thank you."

* * *

She'd been fighting sleep most of the night. She wasn't sure why she was so tired. Hadn't she slept enough for a lifetime? Darcy shifted on her side and stared at the alarm clock beside her bed. So many fucking caffeinated sodas and coffee just to keep her awake, but her body was aching for rest. She'd yet to hear word about Loki or Thor. The fact that no one seemed willing to tell her anything worried her. Her muscles were tense. Dark circles around her eyes reminded her of all the stress she carried with her since the day she'd encountered the orb. Her vision blurred as her eyelids grew heavy. Damn… she was so tired. Not even fear would keep her from sleep….

_Darcy Lewis was back at the hotel, but it wasn't empty this time. Families passed by her with luggage, and carts, seemingly oblivious to her presence. She was in the massive sized lobby, and it looked so much busier than she ever remembered it being. Bellhops were helping most with luggage, while others were checked into their rooms. Golf pros and tennis champions walked through with their equipment, bragging about their perfect games, and private beach houses in California. There were some kids chasing each other in their swimming clothes, laughing hysterically while their parents yelled after them to walk. Darcy smiled, watching them pass her, amused. This felt right… less haunting than what she'd seen before inside the orb._

_"Is it fair to consider this hotel where we first met? It seems far more romantic than Stark's science lab."_

_Darcy's body tensed as she froze in place. While the people around continued to go about as if she were invisible, Lewis was about ready to have a fucking panic attack. Loki? How was that possible? Was he even real, or just a part of this dream? She forced herself to turn around, watching the crowd of people part as he walked towards her. He wore leather and metal, but no one seemed to notice or care about the freak show going on around them. "Is that really you?"_

_Loki nodded with a smile so fucking warm and bright. It shouldn't have soothed her as much as it did. Her muscles eased in relief, though she wasn't certain why. She still didn't know how he'd managed to hijack her dream. "This was the only way I could see you. My new abilities are quite useful in my opinion… wouldn't you say so?"_

_New abilities? Jane had said something about Loki having control over the orb, but she hadn't really been paying attention. The last thing she'd wanted to discuss was her experience in that hell. Darcy folded her arms. "You scared the shit out of me… you lied to me… and you fucked me in a dream while trying to convince me that we were awake," she pointed out, glaring at him._

_He hesitated for a moment. "Would it make you feel any better to tell you that I was unaware that it was a dream at the time?"_

_She rolled her eyes at that, not quite sure she should believe him. "Why are you in my dream? How are you in my dream?!" Loki's eyes took in her form with a desire she couldn't ignore. Males were the same in every country and planet, it seemed. Now wasn't the time for that! She wanted to know what the hell was going on. "Not my eyes, Loki!"_

_Loki immediately held her gaze, his smile extra wicked. "With the orb permanently shut down, I have possessed it's power. I am lord of dreams now that Nott is gone. I've saved us all… should I not receive a hero's welcome?" he teased._

_"You want to have sex in a dream?" she questioned in disbelief._

_Loki shrugged. "Certainly felt real enough the first time." He took a step forward and trailed a finger down her shoulder, his eyes following his touch. She shivered unconsciously, and snickered._

_"You are such a horn dog," she muttered under her breath. "I guess I'm glad you're okay, though."_

_Loki's smile widened. "You were concerned for me?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Liar," he teased, leaning forward to steal a kiss. Her body betrayed her. Arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back. Her need for him was overwhelming even now. Eventually he pulled away just enough to speak, hands stroking her back sensuously. "I worried for you too."_

_Damn him… she couldn't stay mad when he talked like that. He rested his forehead against hers, and her heart nearly ached. "Okay, I was slightly concerned," she admitted._

_"Ugh, don't make me gag!"_

_Darcy jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, turning to see Andrew and Victor staring back at her. Victor's smile was wide with delight as he took in the couple, while Andrew was pretending to throw up in his hands. "Well… this just got awkward," she muttered, wondering how to explain her dead brothers' presence to Loki._

_"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both… officially," Loki greeted before she could try to explain. He'd seen them before in the orb, but they were nothing more than bodies then… a shadow of their former selves._

_"You don't have to do that. It's not like they're really here. They're both dead," she pointed out, while Andrew pretended to be wounded by her words._

_"Jeez, you could have put it a little more delicately, don't you think?" Andrew asked._

_Victor snorted. "Please! When has Darcy ever put anything delicately?!"_

_"Good point," Andrew agreed._

_Loki glanced back at Darcy with a pleasant smile. "They are quite amusing. I see why they are of such importance to you."_

_"They aren't real," she stressed, a bit disturbed by the entire interaction. She still wasn't quite sure if she could consider herself sane with two dead people living in her head, while her 'sort of' boyfriend entered her dreams whenever he liked. Her life was never this confusing before Thor. Fuck him and the bifrost he rode in on!_

_"You hold onto their memories and keep them alive inside your mind, Darcy. They are as real as they ever were. The dream is nothing more than an altered reality, a separate plane of existence in which anything is possible."_

_"Not that you need us anymore," added Victor as his smile began to fade. "Now that you have Loki… I mean."_

_Andrew met Darcy's gaze, suddenly serious. "I think I was wrong about him. He's good for you."_

_It was a bit of a surprise to hear that from Andrew of all people. He rarely admitted he was wrong, and to speak well of Loki seemed downright impossible. "I uh… thanks guys."_

_Victor shoved his hands in his jeans and shrugged. "Take care of her, Loki."_

_"I will," Loki assured him. "You have my word."_

_"Hell yeah, he will… he has no choice. He loves her too much," added Andrew, sharing a knowing look with Loki._

_She almost scoffed at the idea. Loki? In love with her? Loki'd admitted he needed her, but love… the thought was overwhelming. Loki's arms surrounded her and he kissed her temple tenderly as her brothers disappeared in the crowd of families walking through the lobby. Okay… maybe not that overwhelming. It was certainly a nice thought. "He's right you know."_

_"How can you love me?" she questioned, confused. "We haven't even been together that long." The fact that they'd been unconscious during their love affair didn't really help either._

_Loki's hold on her tightened. "When you've lived as long as I, Darcy… you learn you do not need time to tell you what's inside your heart. However I am certain you will need time to sort out your own feelings. This too, I can give you. The orb has been cut off, and Atum is now and forever cut off with it."_

_"Thor?"_

_Loki let out a tired sigh. "He will recover… in time." She knew that voice. Loki was holding something back from her. Keeping secrets… always keeping secrets. She was surprisingly okay with that though. Eventually he would tell her… if she really wanted to know. "Now, let us enjoy the rest of our time together. I believe you once said something about a wet dream?"_

_Darcy let out a huff. He wanted to have sex in this shared dream of theirs… of course he did. "Ugh… you are SUCH a horn dog."_

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen**

He'd been emptied of everything. His energy depleted entirely in his last desperate effort to free himself of Atum or die trying. He was not, in fact, dead. Thor was very much alive. He could feel the air fill his lungs, could feel blood rush through his veins, his body repairing itself even now. No… he had not lost this battle. However, it was clear he hadn't truly been battling alone. The trickster whispered cruel words, but the energy that flowed through him in those final moments hadn't only come from Thor. He'd been given power beyond the norm. Even now Loki was with him, silent in his support, but solid nonetheless.

Thor's lips curled in a knowing smile even before he bothered to open his eyes. His right hand reached up to capture Loki's, and held it tight even as his brother resisted. "Brother," he whispered warmly, finally allowing his eyes to open that he might see the face of his family.

Loki's green eyes met Thor's, though the discomfort was clear. "Sentiment," he growled under his breath, resisting him even now.

"You have saved my life."

"I did nothing of the kind, son of Odin. You saved yourself… unfortunately," Loki replied with mock coldness. He knew better, even after all they'd been through. Their relationship was not restored, but Thor would never give up on Loki. Even in battle his heart ached for Loki's love. They were family. Blood had nothing to do with that.

"Silvertongue… even now you refuse to admit truth? Are you ashamed of the help you provided your family?" he questioned, wondering if he would find regret in Loki's eyes.

Loki let out a long sigh, pulling his hand away from Thor's. "I want you hurt, bleeding, broken… not dead."

Perhaps true, but for Thor it was a start. He would not be denied his brother by his side. He would fight with him and for him for eternity. "And I… wish only joy and happiness for my dear brother. I suppose that will have to do for now."

That seemed to amuse Loki, and he let out a throaty laugh. "Even now… how are you still such a fool?"

Thor had often wondered the same. How he had not noticed his brother's true motivations was a mystery to him. Perhaps if he'd been less wrapped up in his own glory he would have seen what he was doing to his younger brother. Often he pondered if his unconditional love was foolish, a waste of energy. In the end it was his father's support that kept his love strong. Odin cared for Loki just as deeply. His own mistakes haunted him, cut him deeply, and left him weak and broken. He held on to the hope that his son would be restored to him, and Thor would hold onto that hope as well. Perhaps they were both fools. "I would gladly be a fool for all of eternity if it meant I could have you beside me once again."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You sing love sonnets like a desperate boy."

He smiled widely at his brother. "If it works…."

_'Now give us a kiss'_

_'Stop it!'_

Loki had often teased him for his soft side. When it came to Loki there was a fondness that he simply could not ignore. The warriors three were his friends. Sif was special indeed. Jane was his dearest love. Loki… his brother, was his family. They'd been inseparable as children, fought alongside each other, saved one another more times than Thor could remember or count. Those memories were worth more than any precious jewel. Sentiment… perhaps his greatest downfall. He felt things so very deeply. Loki felt it too, was just as overwhelmed by his own emotions… if only those emotions weren't so dark.

The brothers looked at one another, held each other's gaze, saying all the things that would never be uttered out loud. Loki chose that moment to go against his nature, to surprise the world with a side of himself thought long gone. "Thor… thank you."

He would not ruin this moment with a response. Thor knew how hard it must have been for Loki to say those words. He would carry them with him for years to come, hold onto them like lifelines, renewing his hope that they might be brothers once again. Instead he reached out for the hand that had escaped his grasp and held it once more… briefly this time. Sentiment indeed.

* * *

He couldn't stop. His mind was overwhelmed with ideas, racing in a panic he couldn't control. Metal surrounded him, mostly scraps, but the few useful pieces were already being used to the full. He couldn't stop. He felt feverish. He was desperate to work away the images hanging around him like ghosts. So he worked. He worked and pretended the shadows were figments, figments of a creative mind. The music was cranked up loud enough to cause deafness. Tony took a deep breath, gliding his hands over the touchpad to check the updates he'd made to his current suit compared to the new prototype he was working on. Jarvis did checks of his own, always cautious for an AI.

"Tony!"

He pretended not to hear her. He could see Pepper enter the large garage where he was storing his tech while Stark's building once again faced an overhaul. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the frustration in her eyes as she searched for the keypad that would adjust the volume to his music and force him to listen. He wasn't very fond of listening. Talking… now that was much more fun. Or they could both stop talking and listening. Sex was the answer to their problems, obviously. It always was. The guitar solo was cut short of it's finish and Tony flashed her a glare. "Don't turn down my music."

"It's two in the morning!" she reminded him, ever patient and vigilant.

Stark rolled his eyes. "Is it?"

Her arms folded, tucking her robe closed as she noticed his eyes wander to the bit of cleavage peaking over her tank top. "We have a flight in the morning, and you're exhausted. You need to sleep," she insisted.

Sleep. What was the point? Seemed like a waste of time. Eight full hours devoted to nothing but vegetating while the world continued to turn and revolve. He had better things to do. Besides, hadn't he slept enough? New York was just full of little horrors to keep him up at night… and the orb was just the thing to push him over the edge. "Can't sleep."

He refused to tell her why. He saw the worry in her eyes, concern for him, but she had no idea what he was dreaming about. She couldn't comprehend how insistent his friendly shadows had become since that damned orb. It'd unlocked something pretty fucked up, and Pandora wasn't going to get this mess back in the box anytime soon. "Tony-"

"You should move in with me," he spoke, before she could push him. He'd been thinking about it for a while now. She was always with him. Why the hell did she bother paying rent for some other place she never even used? "I mean it." He stood, placing his data pad on the chair he'd been sitting in. His hands dropped to her shoulders, down her arm, rubbing them warmly, pulling her close. Distraction. It was all just another neon sign to draw away her attention on the shit he didn't want to discuss, but it didn't make it any less important to him. "Move in with me."

She was biting her lip. He'd always thought it was cute when she did that. His eyes dropped down to her mouth, and back to her eyes again. He held her gaze, unashamed, though a bit bleary after a few days without sleep. Finally she smiled. Bingo.

* * *

A quiet cell awaited him in Asgard. He could not change that. Regardless of his few good deeds, there was still much to redeem. Thor would be forced to send his brother back to the small prison Odin had sentenced him to, though he was certain his fool of a brother would admirably try to argue for Loki's release. Odin would inevitably deny Thor's pathetic pleas, and he would be left to his solitude.

Loki had a choice to make. Thor was weak after his struggle with Atum. It would be easy to escape his clutches and disappear. It would be so very easy. He knew where to hide, and Heimdall's gaze would surely pass over him in the shadows he'd found during exile. The humans were making half-hearted attempts at keeping him locked away, still a danger to the world despite his actions to save it. Fury had to know it could not truly restrain Loki were he to decide to escape. The question was… did he want to?

If he returned to Asgard he might never see Darcy Lewis again. He would lose his freedom, and perhaps even his newly discovered powers. Odin would surely strip him of the abilities Nott had bestowed upon Loki. He would not allow that to happen. He would not give up his powers without a fight. However… running came with it's own concerns. Were he to run, he might still never see Darcy. There were creatures and monsters far more powerful than Atum waiting in the shadows, and he couldn't risk endangering Darcy's life.

Either way he was doomed to an empty life. Perhaps it was what he deserved. When did the monsters in stories ever find fulfillment in anything else but destruction and death? And wasn't that all he really was? He used to believe it was his nature from birth, the son of a Frost Giant. It was becoming clear to him now that nature had nothing to do with it. He'd chosen this life. Loki had chosen to be selfish, violent, evil… all the things that turned him into the very monster he'd once feared as a child. His mistakes were his own. Would he accept responsibility, or return to the life he'd fallen into after betraying his family's trust?

"Hey… mischief maker!"

Loki's eyes rose as he was pulled from his thoughts. Clint Barton stood by the glass of his cell. He wore his uniform rather than the suit he'd worn in battle against Loki. The SHIELD insignia looked faded and worn; the black fabric fit him comfortably and held the stories of thousands of missions, tears, and broken bones. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite minion." His voice lacked the cruelty and coldness he'd hoped to express, but Loki was far too tired to put up such a front.

Clint folded his arms, holding Loki's gaze. "You should know she refused to give up even when Fury consistently refused to let her see you. She's a hellion… that Lewis girl. I bet you like that about her."

Loki pretended not to comprehend, though inside he smiled warm and bright. His darkest thoughts shifting like clouds clearing to reveal the sun after a storm. "Darcy wished to speak with me?"

Barton snorted. "Don't play dumb. It's beneath you. She's right outside, but I told the guard not to let her in till we spoke."

"Concerning?"

"You're playing a dangerous game getting involved with her, but matters of the heart can get a little complicated. If anyone knows that… it's me. It won't end the way you want it to. Somebody always get's hurt."

Loki knew this. It weighed on him, pulled him in a hundred different directions. Two choices lay before him, both promised an unhappy end for them both. "Pain is life, is it not?"

"For us, maybe… but not everyone."

And wasn't that what bothered Loki most? Darcy did not deserve the ache she would likely feel if Loki were to leave her. Had he not promised to care for her? His love for her was just as real as hers for him. Those feelings once denied would lead to nothing but suffering for them both. Perhaps he deserved it, but not her. Collateral damage… that's all she would be to the All Father. Justice would be done. "And what of you and Romanoff? Is there to be pain, or pleasure in your future?" he questioned.

Barton shifted, the only tell he would give that he had struggles of his own. "That's none of your fucking business."

"And my relationship with Darcy Lewis is none of yours," Loki shot back, hoping he'd made his point.

Clearly, he had. Clint smiled. "Yeah… right. Suppose so. Doesn't mean I'm not watching," he warned, walking away without so much as a 'goodbye,' not that Loki would expect such. Seconds later Darcy's bright smile lit up the room outside his cell, and her hand touched the glass.

Loki reached out for her just as eagerly, smiling down at her. "I hear you gave Fury quite a headache in your efforts to see me."

Darcy shrugged. "He was being stubborn and moronic. He knows I have nothing to fear from you. I mean, for fuck's sake… you saved my life! All our lives! Possibly even the planet!"

Loki's eyes rolled despite himself. "I wouldn't go that far. I'm certainly no hero."

"Oh yes, can't let the world go thinking you're anything but a badass."

"I do have a reputation to protect," he teased. Darcy laughed, shaking her head at him.

"You're such an ass…."

* * *

"… I miss you." The longing in Darcy's eyes hit Clint square in the chest. In a way he was jealous, he supposed. Loki had done nothing good in his life to deserve such devotion, but Lewis obviously cared about him despite this. Barton longed for something similar, but life and duty kept getting in the way. He felt trapped. The very thing that had once given him purpose left him empty inside. Natasha could be so close, but so far away at the same time. She was just out of his reach. She was the impossible mountain he'd never have the guts to climb.

Loki held Darcy's gaze with a desperation few could understand. The glass between them probably felt like a chasm. He knew the feeling. "Darcy… I…" Loki paused and shook his head. His expression soured. "We are being watched."

Darcy only quirked an eyebrow. Clint had made it perfectly clear he wouldn't just turn off the damn cameras and stick is fingers in his ears while they had their conversation. "Does it matter?"

Green eyes softened. Darcy was under his skin, deep. It put a whole new spin on things. If a monster like Loki could find love, there had to be hope for the rest of the world… or maybe… just maybe, he wasn't such a monster after all. Perhaps he was just another lost beast like the rest of them. "No, of course not."

"Does that mean you'd scream your love for me from the rooftops," Darcy teased playfully.

Loki's grin was positively evil. "From the very mountain tops of Asgard," he whispered. Clint had no doubts that he meant it. "However, I am quite certain SHIELD would not be pleased with either of us were they to learn of our connection," he warned her. That was certainly true. Darcy was putting herself under the microscope, big time. The unwanted attention was the last thing she'd need after what she'd been through.

"Fuck em," she replied through the glass.

Loki laughed.

Clint switched off the audio. Fury'd ordered him to watch them closely, but it didn't mean he had to intrude on their conversation any more than he already had. His curiosity was fully satisfied, and his respect for Lewis demanded he give her the privacy she deserved. He didn't even move when the door opened. Natasha walked down the corridor towards him with a quiet confidence he'd always admired. She paused outside Loki's holding cell, standing achingly close to Barton. Her eyes followed his to the video feed, and she smiled. "Beauty and the beast… guess it's not a fairytale after all."

"The story, or love in general?" he shot back, teasingly, though his words seemed sharp to his own ears.

Romanoff's frown surprised him, followed by a long sigh. "I never said love was a fairytale."

No, not a fairytale. It surely existed somewhere… just not for them. Barton ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I suppose for us it might as well be."

That seemed to grab her attention, and her gaze drilled holes in his skull and made his heart pound. This was the conversation they'd been avoiding. Could he just keep ignoring the elephant in the room after everything? "There something you want to tell me, Barton?" Natasha asked him.

Did he dare? His eyes were glued to the video feed, to the love birds discussing god knew what in the room nearby. Could he really live in a world where Loki was the brave one, and he was the coward? If the fucking God of Mischief could put his heart on the line, what stopped Clint from doing the same? Rules? Duty? Those things wouldn't keep him warm at night. Those things wouldn't last forever. Clint swallowed hard, and glanced over at Natasha, suddenly feeling a little fidgety. "I had this dream while I was trapped in the orb. I was happy. You were smiling. No more nightmares. No more scars."

Natasha folded her arms defensively. "If only it were that easy."

"It could be," he offered. Even now they still refused to say the words that would shatter both their worlds.

"You always were the dreamer, Barton."

"And you're the realist, right? You keep us grounded."

"Someone has to."

Clint was tired. He hadn't slept well in days. It was quite possible exhaustion was setting in, and he was less than sane. He could blame it on the sleepless nights… or he could admit the truth and live with the consequences. "Maybe it's you that's dreaming. Maybe you're the one living in a world of your own creation, a product of all the shit you've gone through. The world doesn't have to be so cruel, Natasha," he insisted. He glanced back at Loki and Darcy. She followed his gaze once more.

"You really think they'll live happily ever after, Barton? Loki tried to take over this planet. That doesn't just get forgotten because he had a change of heart. You're fooling yourself."

"Maybe… but it doesn't seem to be stopping them, does it? They know they're in for a world of hurt and they don't even blink. Seems sort of brave to me."

"It's foolish."

"Or maybe the foolish thing is pretending," he pushed. "Children go on pretending. We aren't children anymore, Natasha."

He could see it in her eyes. Walls were falling down quickly. It's why she couldn't look at him. "You really think they'll handle the fallout?"

"Maybe… maybe not. What's the point guessing?" He reached for her arm, forcing her to face him. She still refused to look at him square in the eyes, but he didn't need her to look. He leaned in close, taking in her scent, and brushed his lips against hers. It was just a taste… a promise. No more pretending. No more toeing the line.

Natasha's eyes widened when he pulled away. She hadn't expected him to act. Their worlds were shattered, and the pieces clattered on the floor so loud his ears were ringing. He wasn't sure if she'd hit him or kiss him, so when she pulled him close for a bruising kiss he couldn't help his sigh of relief. Natasha never pulled her punches.

* * *

A million voices in the dark. These souls he'd once tried to rule, and now they drifted into his domain willingly. With a wave of his hand he could invade their dreams, manipulate their thoughts and minds. The powers of Nott were endless in the world of the subconscious mind. Loki could sense them in the depths of his consciousness, in the shadowed corners only reached with his full concentration. His reach could be limited to a single planet, or the nine realms if he so wished, though such an act would surely tire him. The cloud of voices felt like the hush of a gentle rain, washing over him, soaking through him. He was privy to their fantasies, their darkest fears, and their biggest triumphs. Loki's frown deepened.

With such power in his grasp he was overwhelmed by the possibilities. "Would you hate me… if I fell back into old habits?"

Darcy stared back at him, giving away nothing and everything at once. "Old habits? Like forgetting to brush your teeth before bed?"

Loki rolled his eyes, mildly amused. "It's not just your dreams I can invade," he warned her. "The powers I have inherited are without limits. Such temptation might perhaps be hard to resist." Loki pressed his naked body against hers, letting his head drop so he might taste her, kissing her skin. He could see Darcy bite her lip, resisting a groan. In her dreams there was no need to wait to make love. They could come together over and over again without rest, though Darcy seemed insistent they do so anyway.

Darcy sighed. "Why do I always fall for the bad ones?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "There have been others?"

"I'm a sucker for the guys with tattoos and motorcycles. Surrounded by Avengers and I lust after the villain. I think that might say something about my character… not sure what, though."

He made his way to her stomach, nipping at her tender skin. Her muscles contracted under his touch. "It says you have excellent taste," he replied.

Darcy snorted, pushing him from her as she moved to sit up. Their eyes locked. "We all have a dark side, Loki. Maybe I'd be selfish asking you to resist yours. I just… I've seen what you're capable of. I've seen the good and the bad. You saved my life, but falling back on your old ways erases all the good you've done. You can be better than that. Nott wouldn't have given you her magic if she didn't believe you could use it responsibly. I can't force you to do anything, Loki, but there are always consequences."

She expected him to behave himself… how disappointing, though he certainly wasn't surprised by her answer. Loki'd tasted freedom once; drifting in the depths of space, free of lies, free of anger, waiting for death. Death never came. Instead he dropped into the waiting arms of a monster more terrifying than himself. Causing mischief was one thing, but under Thanos' guidance he found himself causing chaos. Thanos encouraged him to embrace his anger. It gave him pleasure, but the euphoria was temporary. He'd been abandoned to the Avengers when his army failed to stop his enemies.

This woman before him would never leave him in his hour of need. She would search for him in the dark. He'd seen into her conscious and subconscious mind. He knew without doubt that she would stand by him. Loki shifted under the blanket and slipped his hand behind her dark curls, to massage her neck, pulling her closer. "I need you," he admitted in graveled voice he almost didn't recognize. "I will always need you."

Darcy smiled back at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips. "Then I guess you have me."

Loki's mind was made up. It was possible Odin was unaware of the gifts Nott had bestowed upon him. He could keep them hidden from the All Father when he returned to Asgard, or he could make a deal with his dear 'father.' The distance between them mattered little when Loki could slip into her dreams, make her his, and remind himself over and over again why he'd chosen to take responsibility for his sins.

He forced her down in the bed, and pressed his hardness against her core. "Allow me, then… to take my fill," he growled against her lips. There were no more words once he slipped inside her.

* * *

"I knew eventually you would come."

Then he did know about Loki's new gifts. Heimdall, of course, would surely have made it a point to inform the All Father. The rebel 'son' of Asgard walked along the throne room, identical to the real one down to the last detail. Here they stood on equal ground. Odin was powerful, indeed, but Loki's powers were growing with each new discovery made since Nott's passing. Reaching into the mind of another God was difficult. It took concentration to close the gap between their worlds, and break into a mind as powerful as Odin's. It took skill to bypass the walls protecting his subconscious mind. "This seemed as good a time as any," he replied coolly, letting his hand caress the chair that was once his while his father fell into Odinsleep. Strange how a simple chair could give one such as him such jealousy and pride. Not the chair itself, but what it represented. All the power he'd ever lusted after… all he need do is sit upon it.

Odin stood by the balcony, looking up at Loki with weary eyes. He looked so much older, too many years behind him perhaps? "And you wish for me to give you pardon, for saving Thor?"

Loki's laugh was a deep rumble in his chest. "We both know you would never grant it."

The All Father's head rose high with pride. "Indeed, I would not. The good you have done does not erase the lives you took both on Midgard and in Jotunheim. You must pay for your crimes."

"And what of yours?" Loki snapped back angrily. "Have you paid your dues as well, Odin?"

"If you refer to the mistakes I made-"

"A _God_ makes no mistakes!" he growled, his control slipping. "You locked me away in your shame! You couldn't even bring yourself to look upon my face!" Loki's pain was still raw. He felt no loyalty to a man who could take him in as a son, and then abandon him when it all came crashing down. Odin was a coward and a fool.

"You believe me to be so cold-hearted, Loki?" Odin asked.

"You made this happen! All of it! You whispered nightmares of Frost Giants, and violent beasts before I would lay my head to rest, while spouting peace as if it were as simple as turning on a light switch! You turned me into a monster, and the worst part is you don't even have the decency to admit it! You never loved me, Odin! I was never going to be equal to Thor in your eyes!" he screamed. When Odin turned away his fury reached new heights. "Face me, you coward! Face your creation!" he demanded, descending each step as he walked towards the All Father.

"I did not choose this for you, Loki!" Odin argued.

"No! Of course you didn't! Couldn't get your hands dirty, now could we?! All my life I could feel it building, this pressure inside, demanding I scream to the top of my lungs just for you to look upon me! Just once… to look upon me as you would look at Thor! Your lies were the last straw! Finally… finally I knew what I was… and what I would never be!" he finished, practically spitting the last of his words in Odin's face. He held the All Father's gaze, feeling his pounding heart settle as he laid his feelings bare to the man who'd raised him. "I will go with Thor, and we will return to Asgard, but I believe you owe me, _father_. This time it is you who must pay your dues."

Loki could see the exact moment when his words broke Odin, and his gaze dropped, an act of concession. "What do you require of me?"

To Be Continued

A/N: I just have the epilogue left. Sorry I've been so lazy about updating. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, and I wanted to make sure I closed out the stories smoothly with the new movies coming out. :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Epilogue**_

"How the hell do you do it?"

Three months. Three months since Thor recovered enough to take Loki back to Asgard, and light years away from Darcy Lewis. Damn him and his stupid duty. Darcy wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet. Still, she was managing okay. Jane kept her pretty busy, and extremely distracted along with the other intern, Ian, who'd been desperate enough to take on science for the credit. He was a photography major, which meant he was mostly useless, but his passion for the project of monitoring unusual phenomenon allowed Jane to keep him around for more than just trying to find Darcy a more sensible love interest. Foster would probably never approve of Loki. "Do what?"

The one real change in Darcy's life was Clint Barton. She wasn't really sure how it happened. Their friendship kinda snuck up on her, but he was one of the few that didn't judge her choice in men, despite everything he'd experienced with Loki… or maybe because of it. "Months and not a word from Loki or Thor. It must be eating you alive. Fury sends off Nat on one mission without me and I feel like pulling my fucking hair out," he grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

The cafeteria was mostly empty except for the few poor souls without lives, and therefore still working in the wee hours of morning. Darcy worked for Jane, so sleep was often out of the question, but having an extremely early breakfast with Barton made the day slightly bearable. She wanted to smile and claim she was fine. It was normally the song and dance, wasn't it? Pretend the orb of Nott, and everything she experienced was just something that happened… that didn't matter to her. Clint knew better. He could see right through her, a gift she'd always thought a bit unfair, though surprisingly comforting. Her brothers were usually the only ones that noticed. With them gone, she didn't have much left to lean on. Her mother lived on the other side of the country; Jane was constantly busy, and well… Erik was… Erik.

She could tell Clint things. She could tell him about Victor and Andrew. She could tell him about why she'd fallen for Loki. Such a rare gift should be treated with honesty and respect. Darcy let out a long sigh, staring into her cup of tea like it held the answers of the universe. "I still see him sometimes… when I close my eyes. I know they're just dreams. They aren't real, and they rarely make sense… but nothing about what happened to us does. When I'm dreaming he promises me things."

"What things?"

Darcy shrugged. "A future… that we'll have one, I guess."

Clint didn't seem convinced, but he kept most of his opinions to himself… another reason to like him. "You believe him?"

"I have to." Nott's gift to Loki was her power. Darcy had to believe she wasn't just fooling herself. "I mean… it was real. It happened. No one really understands. They make me feel like I'm just crazy, but you were there too. Didn't it feel real?"

He wouldn't look at Darcy, but he was smiling. "It changed everything. I'd say that's proof enough," he admitted.

"Natasha Romanoff… assassin, hero, and on weekends faithful girlfriend to the sexy Clint Barton," she teased, using her 'narrator tone.'

Clint chuckled. "Sex was never enough."

She could certainly understand that. "It never is."

Finally he glanced up at her, a bit of mischief in his eyes, and she wondered if it was something he'd inherited from his time under Loki's control… or perhaps it'd been there all along? "I did something stupid today. Wanna see?"

Darcy's smile widened. "Always!" she insisted, sitting up straight.

He pulled a velvet box from his pocket and for a moment Darcy was certain he'd lost his marbles until he flipped it open and she saw a necklace (not a diamond ring) inside. The pendant was an arrow, because it was Clint… and Clint was pretty uncomplicated that way. "When she get's back I'm giving it to her. It's what normal couples do… isn't it? Give women jewelry?" She thought he was kidding until she actually saw curiosity in Barton's eyes. Only then, did it occur to her that he might not know what normal is.

"It's very normal. Keep this shit up and she'll be calling you her 'boyfriend' in no time, and wearing your letterman jacket."

The velvet box closed with a surprisingly loud clack that seemed to echo in the mostly empty cafeteria. Clint rolled his eyes and shoved his gift for Natasha back in his pocket. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Darcy. I'm not sure I'm ready for such an overwhelming commitment."

Lewis nodded. "I totally get it. Baby steps," she replied, trying so hard not to laugh. She barely lasted thirty seconds. Clint didn't even make it past ten.

* * *

It burned angry and red against pale flesh, an ugly scar just waiting to happen. Jane had tried almost everything she could think of to hide it, but it didn't stop her mind from replaying the incident over and over again like a movie she was being forced to watch. Sometimes she still felt like the metal of Stark's building was still embedded inside her, cutting deeper and deeper every time she moved the arm. Work used to help when she desperately needed a distraction, but there was no project capable of whisking her away from bad dreams and mental wounds.

Darcy had pulled away from her, though they spent more time together than ever before. She could tell her young assistant was struggling with her own demons, but there wasn't a thing she could say to get Lewis talking (a feat she'd never thought possible!) Post traumatic stress syndrome… was the name given for the pain Doctors insisted couldn't exist. She was healing, getting better, nerves recovering every second. Her hand shook sometimes when she tried to write. She drifted off for hours at a time, till someone pulled her back, but she could never remember where her mind had floated off to.

Dating a hero, but Thor could never save her from this… especially when he was nowhere to be found. Once again she was left staring at the clouds searching. Would it always be like this? She'd finally found someone she was sure she could fall in love with, but she felt more alone than ever before. Maybe that was the pain she was feeling. Maybe it wasn't her arm, but her heart that was really suffering an affliction. If that was the case, she wondered if Darcy felt a similar pain. Strange to think it would be Loki she'd be waiting for.

Jane closed her eyes tight and tried to ignore the way her fingers twitched under the sheets. Her arm felt so sore, and that damn scar continued to burn and throb. It demanded her attention, like a screaming toddler being ignored by their parents. She bit her lip and tried not to let the tears escape. Another twitch and Jane gasped as a hand slipped into hers. "Easy Jane!"

His voice rang in her ears like the thunder he summoned with his hammer, and she met his gaze immediately. He held her down gently, kind eyes shining as they drank her in. "Thor?!"

"It is I… yes," he whispered. "There isn't much time."

"I… what? What do you mean?" How'd he even gotten into her apartment, was beyond her, but for once Jane's questions were far less logical. "How are you here?!"

Thor's lips curled as he caressed her face and leaned down for a quick kiss. "I was commanded to escort a prisoner. I should have returned by now. My father is expecting me."

"Prisoner? Loki?" Jane questioned quietly in the dark.

Thor's nod was her only answer. "He made a deal with Odin, though I was not privy to it. I should not be here. My father will not be pleased."

Jane could hear the amusement in his voice. He sounded like a gleeful child sneaking out after curfew for the first time. She couldn't help smiling as she reached for him and pulled him down for another kiss. "How much time do we have?" she asked, ignoring the twitch. Jane didn't even notice her arm had stopped burning.

"Minutes," he answered.

Jane let out a frustrated sigh, and nipped at his bottom lip. "I guess we'll just have to make due."

Thor laughed, massive body shaking. "Truly? You wish for a swift release now?" he questioned as if she were a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer. "It's called a quickie, Thor… and the answer is _yes_!"

Thor's eyebrows rose. "I think perhaps you have been spending far too much time with the Lady Darcy." He was probably right, but she didn't quite care once those lips touched heated skin. "The next time I promise you… I will take you to Asgard to see my home… and give you the time you truly deserve."

"I'll hold you to that," she spoke, and closed her eyes to live fully in the moment. She only hoped he wouldn't notice her scar. Perhaps if he was distracted enough, she could make sure he didn't….

* * *

Pathetic lifeforms… nothing more than children… was that not what he'd once believed the humans to be? Had he now lowered himself by falling for a mortal? Odin thought his sons fools for falling for Midgardians (unnatural in his eyes), and perhaps they were fools. Loki would gladly be called a fool if it meant he could have Darcy Lewis all to himself once again. Thor (his ever vigilant ibrother/i), had disappeared. To the untrained eye the god had gone riding off in a flash of lightning and thunder to leave Loki his time of freedom. Small minds… however their hearts remained larger than anything Loki had ever known. Those hearts caused so much destruction, but more than once he'd seen it used for good. Midgardian hearts had influenced Thor beyond reason, and now Loki too! The fact that he chose to spend his days with Darcy was telling, though his mother had been the first to encourage it (despite her own misgivings about her sons and mortals). Time was short, and every moment had to be used to the full, but there was one other heart Loki owed a visit first. "Hello… minion."

The sharp point of a blade touched his neck in moments, though a god such as Loki found himself unimpressed. "Jesus! Loki!" cried Barton with wide eyes. Loki noticed the blade was not lowered, though his relief was clear.

"Is that how you great all your friends?" Loki sneered playfully.

Clint snickered at that. "You and I will never be friends… not for one fucking second."

"Shame… Darcy so enjoys your company. I'm quite certain she would wish us to… play nice."

Finally Barton lowered the knife upon hearing Lewis' name, the tiny thread that connected them together. Loki knew the archer cared for Darcy. In many ways, Barton reminded Darcy of her older brothers (now gone). "I thought you were dragged back to prison. You escape?"

Loki's eyes rolled dramatically. "Am I really so predictable to you? Once the villain, always the villain?"

"You sure as hell aren't a hero," grumbled Clint, taking a seat in his living room chair as his eyes stalked Loki's every move. Clever boy… he knew better than to let down his guard with the god of mischief.

"Of course not! Perish the thought… though I do find myself with an incentive to… behave myself. For the moment, at least," Loki admitted. Were Darcy not a part of his life it would be easy to slip into bad habits. The path of redemption wasn't just difficult… it was humbling. It left a bad taste in Loki's mouth, and he desperately craved the power he'd so yearned for. Nott had given him that power, though dampened by Odin's prison. "I have been given an early… and temporary release."

"And why would the All Father do something like that?" Barton questioned in disbelief.

Loki's smile was faint, and perhaps a bit telling. "It is a deal we made," he explained and took a seat across from the marksman. "What Odin has done is far more cruel and barbaric than anything I could ever be capable of." Loki was a god of mischief and lies, but it wasn't just his silver tongue that made this so. His entire life had been a lie. 'Only evil begets evil.'

"I find that hard to believe," Clint admitted.

The clock continued to tick away. Time meant nothing to a god until he was forced to abide by it's laws. "I did not come here for debates, Barton. I came for your assistance."

The bark of laughter was unsurprising. "My help?! Please tell me you're joking!"

Loki smiled in return. "I have twenty-four hours on this world, and I wish to spend them pleasing my beloved. It has been some time since I have seen her. I seek your council, Barton… do you still find my request amusing?" he questioned, keeping the sneer of derision out of his inflection.

Clint sobered quickly. "Twenty-four hours, and you want to make it special?" Barton paused, taking a deep breathe. "She misses you, Loki. It doesn't have to be perfect. Not everything has to be a spectacle… you're such a god damn drama queen. She just wants you."

Loki was wise to seek the council of the assassin. Even now he proved to be far more intelligent than other humans he'd associated himself with. It was clear his downfall began when he lost control of Barton all those many months ago when he'd tried so desperately to rule Midgard. He'd lost a powerful ally, and gained a dangerous enemy as the power of the tesseract released him of it's hold. Loki's smile was kind, though (as always) mixed with mischief. "I knew there was a reason I let you live…."

* * *

Darcy couldn't remember going to sleep. Everything around her felt so real, but didn't it always? Loki was just standing there watching her. One minute nothing… and poof, he was there. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Part of her was in a panic wondering if there was a way to escape this dream she was so obviously trapped in. "You can't be here," she finally spoke. Her voice sounded weak and unsteady, certainly not the voice of a woman Loki would find worthy of his love. She tried to stand a bit taller, be stronger than she felt.

"I am the god of mischief, love… I do what I want," was his teasing reply. His eyes took her in as if she were a sunset after a month of rain. It made her skin itch, and she was already second guessing the sweat pants and tank top she'd thrown on after arriving home. Months of not seeing each other and she'd decided to wear the most unsexy thing in the universe. Figured.

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "Does the All Father know you're here?"

Loki let out a long sigh, folding his arms as he leaned against her bedroom wall. "He is aware, yes."

"So what is this? Early parole?"

Loki snickered. "More like recess," he replied playful, eyes drifting down her form as if he had x-ray vision.

Darcy mirrored his stance, careful to cover her breasts as her arms folded. "You're father let you out to sow your royal seed?" She was still trying to decide whether to be offended or not. She wondered briefly what Odin thought of her. Just another whore Loki had his eye on, but managed to retain his attention long enough to keep him from mischief?

Loki seemed to follow her line of thinking, he often did. "You are so much more than that. On my world women are… less. Some are treated as nothing more than children. Sif worked hard to prove herself a warrior, though regretfully… I was never impressed with her efforts. This day is not for me, Darcy. This day is for you. All anecdotes side… I am free because I demanded you have this day. It is your right after all I have put you through."

"You saved my life," Darcy argued. She was tired of having to remind people of that.

"And I have taken lives as well, or did you forget who you give your heart to?"

She couldn't ignore the sharpness of his words. They were meant to keep people at a distance, but she was on to his tricks. She'd known them from the very beginning. She supposed it was her fault he'd noticed her. The one woman strong enough to send Loki to his knees. "I know what you've done, Loki. It's why you deserve to be in that cell. That doesn't mean I regret falling for you."

Loki's smile was faint, touched with a sadness only they could understand. "Oh but I do regret it, my dear. I regret the pain I will surely cause us both."

The god of mischief and his silver tongue, but she knew this was probably the first time in a while that he'd even bothered to share how he truly felt. "Plan on being a bad boy?" she teased, taking a step closer to him, ignoring the way her gut twisted at her own words.

Loki's eyes grew dark, instantly. "So very bad," he whispered to her.

Darcy's smile was the biggest lie of them all, even as she let her arms drop and leaned up for a soft caress of lips. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Leaving Jane felt like a betrayal after all he'd put her through. He'd dragged her into his world recklessly, without even considering the consequences of his actions. Their hearts were bound together, but fate could be cruel to those born to privilege. Odin did not approve. Even worse, Thor's enemies would surely use her against him. The scaring was a promise… of hardships to come. They saw him as a god, but Jane made him feel as nothing more than a man. Atum made him powerless, and if not for Loki, Thor's soul would have long died off.

Was he making a mistake loving Jane? Could he truly live his life as if it were a fairytale? Large hands caressed her sleeping form just before he pulled away. "I will see you soon, dear Jane," he promised even as his heart cracked under the pressure of his fears.

This was why Odin had even bothered to warn him. The choice he was making would surely bring him burdens he would struggle to carry. He would be forced to protect Jane, to save her, to care for her, and to find so many ways to apologize when scars ruined perfect flesh. Was he prepared for this? Was he prepared to love a mortal? Thor could only hope he was… or Odin help him when it all came crashing down.

* * *

All Loki had ever wanted was to be worshiped, and yet here in this bed it was him worshiping another. It was him kissing every inch of exposed skin as if it were the most precious thing in the universe… worth more than a trillion tesseracts. He whispered words of devotion. He praised her name as if it were magical and ancient. She was the beginning and the end of him, that much was true. Loki was imprisoned, but not by Odin… no, Darcy Lewis was the one who'd managed to capture him. He was powerless. He was broken. He was made small with each second that his love for her grew. All because he'd allowed her to _matter_.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Entering her made the picture complete, and their future lay in front of him like never before. He saw so many things when he gazed into her eyes, moving in tandem with her body. The callouses of his past were ripped away in seconds. His bruises faded with each thrust. All he could ever do was heal physical wounds. Her magic was the way she healed his heart.

He wanted to be deeper, wanted to bury himself inside her till he was as much a part of her, as she was a part of him. He needed this moment of reality. He needed it more than mankind needed air to breathe. "Darcy," he called to her in his desperation, holding on for dear life.

"It's okay… I… I'm here." She was breathless, trying to keep quiet even as he pulled the moans from her very lungs. "Oh god, Loki… I'm here!"

"You matter," he told her, saying so much more than love ever could. No one mattered to the god of mischief. There was no one in this universe he'd ever put first before himself. She was truly masterful in her witchcraft. She'd managed to do the impossible. "You matter to me."

They came with a gasp and a moan… together of course. It took time for Loki to remember his name after such an experience. Reality was surely better than any dream he could conjure. Darcy Lewis was truly a powerful maiden indeed….

_**The End**_

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the encouragement and support! I'm sorry this epilogue took so long, but finding a ending to my stories has always been my biggest struggle. I'm still trying to decide whether this story deserves a sequel, but time being what it is… I'd probably want to plan the story out before I started writing so you have less of a wait between chapters! Anyway, even if I don't end up writing a sequel, know that I appreciate everything, and I'm so glad you enjoyed my story! :D


End file.
